A Change of Face
by Green Phantom Queen
Summary: Time: 1/15/07. Matt Hardy has had enough of the abuse and blame MNM has given him. When he is given an artifact of dark magic, he vows vengeance against them, and anyone else in his way. The only problem? He must also take Jeff into the darkness.
1. Prologue: January 16, 2007 I

_**I told him a hundred times what had happened that day. I didn't intend to hit him with a ladder. I didn't intend to damage his face, and I didn't intend to give him stitches and staples over the wounds that the ladder made when it smashed to his face. But does he care? No.**_

_**He and his friends won't stop until I pay twice the payment for what 'I' have done. Nor will they forgive my brother. Every day I feel as if they are waiting to strike, and they're waiting to kill us...to extract their revenge on us, to give them the satisfaction of righting the wrongs given to them.**_

_**And now I have had it. I want to protect my brother, I want to stop the hurt and pain. I will do anything to get away from them, I will go into the darkness and ask even for Satan's help for them to get away, seeing as God hasn't answered any of my prayers.**_

_**I'll even give up my own soul for that power...**_

* * *

**A Change of Face**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Prologue- Hidden Desire**

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

_Scholars said that angels were just like humans. Sure, they did not need to eat, drink or sleep, but their bodies and souls were similar to a mortal's in every way, shape and form. This made them susceptible to the worst disease of all time._

_Darkness._

_They say that during an excavation in the area of Limbo, the virtue Diligence was shrouded in the illusion of Envy. He then killed his best friend, Chastity, all the while the virtue Kindness—his beloved—stood on. While that happened, trouble was alerted to the Hell keepers. Chiron of the Seventh Layer left the pits of Hell to speak up with the angels on all of the commotion that was going on. He had left Dis of the Sixth Layer to keep an eye out on the violent souls. Unfortunately, two of Dis's most violent souls got out, slaying him in the midst of the Seventh Layer._

_Chaos soon reached a mighty peak, and it took the combined forces of Light and Darkness to stop the torture that was to come. The souls of the ones slain descended into to Earth, in order to become reborn as a human. Diligence was punished by God himself, pushed off the gates of heaven and fell to Earth. Falling, falling down until one of his own angel wings was stained black, and his ties to the Kingdom of Heaven were severed completely...until his punishment ends. As for Heaven and Hell, they still coexisted from time to time, and Envy—along with her 6 brothers and sisters—were vanished into the deepest recesses of darkness that could be found. All was peaceful in the world, and the Earth still continued its daily life, without knowing what was exactly going on._

_Unfortunately, the peace did not last long..._

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

_January 16th, 2006 6:46 PM_

Matt Hardy grit his teeth in anger when he entered his locker room. Closing the door shut, his bright grey eyes were starting to glaze in anger and fury as he punched one of the lockers on his right. His fist connected with the metal, the two creating a loud thud, which bounced off within the walls of his isolated chamber. Sweat trickled from his brow as he wiped it away with his forearm.

"I have had it!" He yelled. "I am sick of those three attacking us! I am sick of them not listening! I want them to die!" The anger and frustration began to build in him as he screamed in fury in his small cubicle. Seconds passed, as he stared at the door panting, waiting for someone to enter. When no one came, the elder Hardy slumped onto a nearby chair and buried his head in his hands, cursing under his breath.

_They must die. They all must die. _He thought to himself. _The two of us don't deserve this treatment. We didn't mean to hurt you. We didn't mean to, but you continued to attack us. You continued and continued to do so, and you didn't listen to us. We tried to be the better man, to accept what you've done and now..._

Suddenly he heard knocking on the door, disrupting his train of thought. He stood up, walked to the door and opening it. He looked across the hall, seeing an arm motioning to come into the room that it was in. Matt pointed to himself, a bit confused as the hand started to bring in more freverent motions. Shrugging his shoulders, Matt walked up to the room, slowly opening the door. It was dark, so he could barely see what was inside.

"Um, hello?" He said. He was jerked inside by an arm, the door closing behind him. He was about to wring the arm off when the lights turn on. Matt was in a bit of shock when he saw Funaki in front of him, panting. Sweat had covered his shaky hands, as he took a deep breath.

"You want ultimate power, correct?" Matt nodded slowly, not understanding what was going on through the wrestling veteran's strange accent. Funaki gave a weak smile as he showed Matt a small wooden box. It was around the same size of a music box, with a strange design on the lock. It looked like a flying dragon wrapped around the keyhole. The wooden chest looked damaged; many scratches were already forming upon the polished sides.

"Take it," Funaki said, shoving the box into the Hardy's hands. "That thing...will give you the power you need to defeat your enemies. This power will make any wish come true."

"Any wish?" Matt murmured, fiddling with the keyhole. "Does this mean I can get revenge on MNM? I'll have the power to defeat them?"

"That and more," Funaki said softly. He looked left and right, darting his eyes to the door. "But whoever uses this item never comes out the same again. No matter what they ask for, no matter the desire in your heart, no matter how minor it is, there is no way to reverse it."

"But then why give it to me?" Was Matt's reply.

"Because," Funaki said, pushing him out of the room, opening the door once more. "You need it the most. I've had my chance, and I've never became the same again."

Matt used his feet to brace himself while Funaki pushed him closer and closer to the exit. "Your chance? You've been here for almost 10 years, and you only became Cruiserweight Champion. And let's not forget, you're about to turn 40 in two years. So why let me have it when you could have a better chance on a championship before you hang up your boots and retire?"

"I just told you why." Funaki snapped back at him. "I used up my one chance and now...Just get out of here! If they find out I gave it away, I will be in trouble." He panted a bit to himself seeing Matt out of his room, who was sporting a perplexed and confused look in his eyes.

"What do you mean--" Was the last words Matt said before Funaki slammed the door in front of the man's face. The Hardy brother looked back once more, and inhaled deeply. At the exhale, he looked at the chest, letting his fingers run across the scratches of the wood.

_Excellent...._ A voice whispered in his ear. Matt whirled his head behind, wondering what who was behind him. Not a single person was there. He just shrugged his shoulders as he walked away into his locker room, unaware of the wisp of shadow that had started to be released from the keyhole.

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

A lone figure, silhouetted by the darkness of the moon and stars stood there. Stood there, as if he could stay there forever. Two beautiful feathery wings arched from his back, and draped on his was a white tunic. Gripped in his hands was a rusty sword, and surrounding his blonde hair was a crown of thorns. His eyes were glowing in hatred, a deep scowl on his face as he wiped off the blood on his cheek.

"You made a big mistake, you damn seraphim." He muttered, turning away. "Because unfortunately for you, I was able to take something before you pushed me off your lofty clouds you call 'home'".

He closed his eyes, concentrating on something as a circle of black smoke started to form behind him. As his chanting becamse faster, a figure rose from behind, locks of red spiky hair covering his green cat eyes, while a white collared buttoned shirt covered his torso, and a pair of black pants covered his legs. Black boots with silver studs were also on him while he had a cigarette in his mouth. Taking it out and letting out an exhale, the man smirked seeing the person.

"So," he said. "What pleasure do I have in seeing you this evening Di?" A soft wind blew across them, the man's red bangs covering his face like a red veil.

"Di" snapped his head around, angry at the name he was given. "Don't you ever call me that!" He barked at him. "You at least better be lucky that I got you out of your prison, or else you would've spent a VERY long time with your sister."

"She was the one who was scorned, _**I**_ just pushed a guy into a river of muck and you put me as the same class as her?" The man said with a hint of sarcasm.

"That's because you were able to break free, but were too lazy to get your brethren out." A cold smirk crept on Di's face. "And that's why I need you. I want you to do me a favor..."

"I don't do favors for free, you know that." The man took a long drag from his cigarette before speaking. "So, what will I get in return? And just what is this 'wish' that you want from me?"

Di turned around, revealing to the man black makeup around his cold blue eyes. Stretching out his hand a small artifact began to appear. It was a silver locket, in the shape of a heart, with a small lock for a key to be placed in. With a flick of his wrist, it vanished, soon reappearing around the man's neck. An evil glint was in Di's eyes, baring a demonic grin staring at the man's look. A laugh escaped his throat as the moonlight revealed his wings, one white and one black.

The man smirked, rolling up his sleeves, revealing a tattoo of black and red flames on each arm. Walking up to Di, he licked his lips in hunger as the air around them started to become warmer. Di's eyes started to glow a soft yellow, like a set of glowing fireflies attracted to a candle. The man wrapped his arms around Di's neck, his red hair falling softly against Di's chest, hearing his soft heartbeat, getting a soft trail of kisses down his neck.

"And I thought you didn't like me," He whispered softly. "Are you saying you want to go there? To change yourself? To let me take over?"

"Of course," Di said, eyes lowering and a smirk on his lips. "But I don't want to attract attention, I'll have to call you Belphagor for now, until I can truly call you by your real name. And there is a good benefit for this little wish I asked from you, you know."

"And what's that?" Belphegor, slowly raised his head, nibbling on the shell of Di's ear gently. "You're stuck here for your sins, and you've given up any remainders from your Nirvana, and you became tainted, you're no longer pure." He smirked lazily at Di, running his hair against the thorny crown and golden tresses. "But I would want it that way, my light becoming so dirty and let his darker half take entrance, and become one."

"Stupid older cherubs," Di muttered. "They said when an angel accepts their darker half they become a "Nothing", because they are not sided to the light or darkness. And now is the right time to become one; I heard your father is about to arrive, and by doing so, he can open the gates to let your brothers and sister be free."

"And are you going to call them stupid pet names, or is that a privilege I get?" Di closed his eyes, wrapping his arms against Belphagor's neck, inhaling the scent of smoke into his lungs. Even if he was an angel, it felt so right to be in this person's arms, just standing there under the night sky. Running his fingertips through the ruby tresses, he felt the warmth from Belphagor's flesh burning through him; and he loved that feeling.

"You get that privilege because you're my half," Di said in a soft loving tone. "I'll call your family members pet names if they behave. But enough of that Belphagor, fuse with me. Now."

"As you wish." Di grit his teeth in pain as Belphagor's hands became covered in fire, pressing onto his angelic form. He tried to scream, but the pain wracked against his nerves as if a current of electricity was coursing through his veins. Slowly Belphagor pushed, and pushed until his body started to fuse with the angel's. Time slowly passed as Di's physical appearance changed: His tunic soon split, half of it become a shadow black, his blonde hair was tipped in a black and red hue, and his eyes shifted into a cat's eye shape. And with a last burst of strength, Belphagor thrusted himself into Di, a grey aura surrounding the two.

Di/Belphagor looked at his hands, wrapped around them were flame tattoos and on his neck was the silver heart necklace. A grin appeared on his face as he looked up at the night sky, as if looking down on the stars and moon shining upon him. Energy flowed into his body like a rush of heat as his wings started to extend, making him give the appearance of a gargoyle.

"Excellent...." He said at last.


	2. Chapter 1: January 16, 2007 II

_**Ever heard of that old saying, "Be careful what you wish for?"**_

_**Yes we've all heard it, whether it be stories, books or even TV shows, there is going to be a "Be careful what you wish for" theme that will happen. But, many of us know that the main character will eventually see the error of his ways and wakes up, realizing everything was back to normal, and he still had a chance to set things right.**_

_**But, sometimes, when you wish for something, you have to give an equal 'amount' to balance it out. And once you pay that 'amount', there would be no way to cancel said wish. If the payment was not paid in full, then harsh punishments, and severe pain would come upon the 'soul' of the person.**_

_**I don't know what that meant, I truly didn't mean to 'wish' away my problems. And yet, at the same time...I felt like this wishing was the only way to get rid of what has been bothering me...**_

_**Boy, I wished I've seen that coming...**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**A Change of Face**

**By Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Chapter 1- Dark Wish**

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

Inside the hotel room, Matt looked at the box carefully, his head resting on a pillow. It looked normal, he had said to himself, so why was Funaki acting so jittery about it? After all, what would be so harmful about a scratched up music box?

Matt turned to the side, seeing the red neon numbers of the digital clock staring back at him; it was only 8:45 PM, and Jeff wasn't back yet. He sighed as he sat up, and traced the small dragon design around the keyhole. Something about it made him so entranced...as if the dragon was sealing all of his common sense into the keyhole....

_You want power, don't you? _Matt jumped a bit when he heard the voice. The low, deep and whispering voice echoed across the room as his heart began to pound against his chest. _Do not be afraid. I shall not hurt you, I only came to help._

"Um, hello?" said Matt, shaking the wooden box a little. "Is there anyone in there?"

He shook the box again, hearing something connect with the aged wood. He tried to open the box, but realized that there was no key given to him. Funaki had just pushed it into his hands before he was rudely taken out of the locker room.

_It is I, the spirit that has been trapped within the confines of this box for years. _The voice replied. _ I am a wish granter, release me from my prison and I will grant your deepest desire...for a small fee of course._

Matt stared at it with a bit of shock, and wonder. Taking a deep breath, he slowly placed a hand on the lid of the box, as if he was going to open it. He suddenly shook his head, placing his hand on his leg.

"I don't know," He replied. "Things like these always have setbacks to them. Am I going to become a zombie? Or die? Are you going to harm my brother?"

_I would never do any of that._ Answered the voice once more. _In fact, I shall grant your deepest desire whatever it may be._

"Hold on," Matt said, placing the chest right in front of his face. "How do I know that I can trust you? I don't even know your name."

_I have many names. _Said the voice once more. _But my last wielder of my power constantly called me Kurai, a word traslated into English into 'darkness' or 'shadow'._

Matt gulped, swallowing the lump in his throat. He was started to get worried about this whole ordeal. "I just want....to protect Jeff from being harmed and..." He shook his head. "Listen to yourself," He muttered. "You're talking to a music box!"

_I'm a spirit that is trapped inside this music box. _Kurai replied. _All you have to do is accept my offer, and your beloved will be safe._

"What can a music box do for me?" Kurai felt a little angry at Matt's statement as a shadowy aura started to envelop the chest. The Hardy yelped a bit, dropping the chest to the floor, causing the lid to open.

_**You do not believe me, do you?**_ Boomed the spirit's voice, as the aura intensified. _**If you will not listen, then maybe I shall show you who I truly am.**_

Matt gulped once more, sweat starting to stream down his face. The shadows started to gather above the opened chest, forming a large orb of darkness. The remnants began to form a mold, its features were vague, the only thing noticeable was a a cloaked figure with glowing red eyes. As the elder Hardy stared transfixed in both fear and awe at the transformation.

As the shadows began to compact, it began to form a young boy, with jet black hair, its bangs covering his face, so Matt could barely see his eyes. His hands and face was a pale white, looking as if he was made of alabaster. Silver chains were wrapped around his long sleeves and neck, as if he had been imprisoned for a long time. When he opened his eyes, all Matt Hardy could see were red, pupiless orbs staring at him, while his mouth turned to a small scowl.

_**So, how do you like me now? **_Kurai hissed, bringing forth a reaper scythe in front of him. Matt only gulped, slowly nodding his head. Seeing that, the apparition smirked. **_ Well, now that I have your attention, weren't you getting onto something?_**

"Yeah," Matt said softly. "But I'm still not trusting you on this. A smart person knows that with a wish, there has to be a price for this. And I'm smart; I know that I'd rather be in pain with my brother, than asking you for help and losing something precious to me in the process."

"But that price will be worth it, when those bullies stop attacking you." the spirit said, stretching a hand out to the sensei of Mattitude. "When they stop hurting you and your loved one, isn't that what you want?"

"That's what I want." said Matt. "But I want to do it by myself, and be the bigger man in this type of situation."

"But nice guys always end up abused the most." said Kurai. "Remember what happened 3 years ago?"

Matt felt a lump in his throat when the spirit said that. He looked at the spirit in shock. "Wait a minute," he said. "H-how did you know about that?"

"I know all about your life," said Kurai, placing a hand on Matt's forehead. "Your mother died when you were ten due to a tumor in her brain. You had a relationship with a woman known as Amy Dumas for 6 years, until a man named Adam Copeland took her away from you. And now, you are being attacked by three people known as MNM, for a crime you have not committed, and yet you are being accused for your supposed 'actions', aren't you?"

"That's true!" said Matt. "But that doesn't mean..."

"But that doesn't mean what?" said Kurai, with a huff. "You were in the center of it all; everything bad that happened to you: your mom's death, your girlfriend leaving you, and this, had happened to you. And you became angry and bitter because of these cruel twists of fate that yet you are not accompanied to. And I understand your suffering, and how much you want to protect the person important to you."

"I _**do**_ want to protect my brother," said Matt. "But I'm afraid of the monster I'll become if I accept your deal."

"You won't become a monster." said Kurai, his eyes shining like rubies. "For I shall be the only one that will help you protect your love ones."

Matt's eyes widened as he stared onto Kurai's. He felt his eyes close, being mesmerised by the glowing orbs as he stood up. Thoughts swarmed his head, as his conscious mind told him to wake up. His mind tried to bring in images of Funaki's warning, and of his morales; at the same time, it brought out all of the times that Matt had been hurt, or tortured or broken. His mother's death, Amy leaving him, MNM's assaults, it hurt. He didn't want to be hurt anymore, he just wanted it to go away...to just go away forever...

His face was hung low, and his breathing had slowed down, while his mind drifted away into slumber. Matt's eyes glazed over, as Kurai grinned maliciously.

"That's it," said Kurai. "I am the only one who can help you. I am a better savior than that wretched man you call God; because unlike him, I come to them when they need it."

"You are the only one who can help me," Matt murmured, his hair covering his face. "You are my savior."

"That I am." A small smile crept on Matt's lips when he heard that statement. "And through me, I will make sure your beloved Jeff will protected from all of the evil in the world."

"If you can do that for me, then I accept your offer." Some hope shined within Matt's darkened orbs, his face lightening up like a young boy's. "If it will protect the ones that I love, then I'll do it. I will trust you."

Kurai grinned, closing his eyes. Stretching out his arms, a small orb of shadows, condensed and swirling around, appeared in front of him. The spirit opened his eyes, pushing the orb toward Matt. "Enter the darkness, change your face, become the person who you wanted to be, and forget who you once were. Then, and only then will everything turn out for the better."

The elder Hardy nodded his head as the orb pushed itself into his body. He winced a bit in pain, placing his hands on his heart as he gasped for air. "What are you doing...?" He rasped out.

"This is just a fraction of my power that I'm giving to you." said Kurai, grinning. "You must let the orb assimilate into your body, so that you will be able to have enough power to crush your enemies."

Matt nodded, as the pain began to take over his body. He gasped out for more air, trying his hardest not to scream as his vision began to blur, he felt the whole world slow down as his body leaned forward from the mattresses. Kurai brought his hands to catch the elder Hardy as he fell asleep; a shadowy aura enveloping his body and covering him like a warm bedsheet.

"Sleep well," Kurai whispered as Matt's eyes opened to reveal ashen orbs. He could only see the darkness comfort him like a parent kissing their child goodnight. His face softened once more as the darkness began to swallow him up.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Jeff had just arrived at the hotel when he noticed Shannon. Walking up to him, he noticed Shannon was just staring at something. Just staring at something...

"Hey Shannon," He said, waking his friend out of his trance. "What are you staring at?"

Shannon blinked, staring at Jeff with his bright blue eyes. "Oh, it's some sort of...meditation technique I learned a couple of years ago." The Prince of Punk replied. "You just concentrate on a specific spot, and just stare until you feel relaxed. Trust me, it took me a long time to learn it."

"Okay..." said Jeff. He sighed a bit, sitting next to Shannon on one of the other chairs. "I wish I could get rid of this burden though."

"You mean the one MNM is giving you because of that little 'accident'?" said Shannon. "Seriously, you've been in tougher situations than that. So, they're attacking you just because you damaged Mercury's face, is that a bad thing?"

"Not to me though." Jeff muttered. "Matt's taking this pretty hard. Sometimes, he talks about what did he do to deserve the punishment, or how he would want to go and kill MNM for the torture." A sign escaped his lips, memories of all the abuse during the aftermath of Armageddon racing through his mind. He just wished they would Matt alone; they wouldn't, and so the abuse continued. Since Matt was on Smackdown—and Mercury was also, which caused Nitro and Melina to come to his aid—there was constant attacks left and right, and the only time Matt had any peace was in his hotel room. He was hurting, and no one could do anything about it.

"They say revenge is the best meal to have on times like this." said Shannon, running his hand through his own golden locks. "Matt should at least fight back or at least tell those photo hogs to fuck off."

"Yeah..." Jeff trailed off from that when he looked at his watch. "I have to go Shan, I promised Matt I'd be in the hotel room after I checked myself in."

"See ya," Shannon said, the two friends exchanging high-fives. Jeff nodded and started to head off for the elevator, a bit of happiness on his face. Entering the elevator, he pressed the button that would take him to the 3rd floor and waited as he felt himself rise.

Shannon looked back at his friend, a dark look was on his face as he closed his eyes. "Yes...revenge is a dish best served cold..."

"Especially if you have been waiting for a VERY long time..."


	3. Chapter 2: January 16, 2007 III

_**When we die, what happens to us? **_

_**Do we go to heaven and rejoice with God? Or do we stay in heaven for a little while, but then decide we want to live again and become "reincarnated" into a new person?**_

_**Many people, many theories...we truly don't know what will happen to us after we pass on. Some people stay behind due to "unfinished business", or due to a "rip" in the spirit world that causes them to stay here.**_

_**Either way, somehow we have a knack for some talents that would be impossible for us. Maybe we do have that knack, or maybe the person we were before was good at it.**_

_**And yet, what a person recollects, and when he does recollect are two different scenarios in itself.**_

_**I hope it's true for this situation.**_

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

**Chapter 2-Sealed Reminiscence**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Kurai smirked at the elder Hardy, who was now asleep on his bed, a small smile on his face. Matt's face was calm and peaceful, as if the past events had all been a distant memory. Wrapped around his body were black chains, stopping at his neck, but it was not enough to injure him in any way. His black hair covered his eyes, growing around his body like vines and a mark which resembled a black winged bird started to emerge from the back of his hand.

His eyes began to open slowly, grey souless orbs that went along with is pallid face as the chains began to remove themselves from his body like a pair of coiled snakes. He sat up, looking up at Kurai as he placed a hand upon his own heart.

"How are you doing?" said Kurai. "Do you feel okay?"

"I do," said Matt, looking down at his hand. "But I want to know...if this is right."

"What is exactly 'right'?" said Kurai placing a finger under his chin, lifting Matt's head up to gaze into his eyes. "What do you think is 'right' for you to even have this power?"

Matt hesitated for a moment, staring at the spirit's eyes with some fear, his body began to tremble. Kurai lowered his chin, seeing the sad and terrified look in the man's eyes.

"I just want to protect my brother," said Matt, whimpering. Looking into those dark orbs made Matt feel like he was a small bunny in the forest, quivering in fear. It was if this spirit was going to eat him whole. He turned away, closing his eyes.

"And you will protect him." said Kurai. "As long as you trust in me, and embrace this new you, then all of your enemies will go away."

Matt nodded his head to reply and opened his eyes to see Kurai place a hand on his forehead. A calming aura began to shine from it as silver wisps began to trail from him. The elder Hardy's eyes began to close once more, as the wisps began to split in half. Then, it began to split again and again, until there were small lights shimmering in the room like fireflies.

"Now sleep my dark angel," said Kurai, removing his hand. "Sleep and forget the worries in the world."

Matt could only stare back at the spirit as he let himself fall onto the mattress. The minute his back touched the warmers, branches of thorny vines wrapped around his arms and legs, making him resemble a black rose. The thorns pierced into his skin, but not so much as to puncture it, as his ebony tresses spread out across the sheets and his ashen eyes began to close.

Kurai stretched out his hand as one of the orbs came to him, it shot directly into body as he felt a slight warmth spread through him. The other motes of light just started to swirl around him like a tornado, as his appearance started to change. His body started to grow, and his shoulder length hair began to curl and go past his shoulders. His eyes started to lose the ruby-like sheen and became a foggy grey. His alabaster skin started to become darker, developing a pink tone as his clothes also began to change. One by one the orbs of light began to absorb into his flesh as his black cloak started to vanish, revealing an outfit similar to Matt's.

Kurai smirked to himself, summoning a mirror in front of him to look at his reflection. In front of him was Matt's image, grinning evilly as he bared his teeth. Around his neck was a necklace that had black stone arrowheads and a black rose in the center. Encrusted in the rose was a white diamond, glowing dimly in the darkness. A laugh escaped from the evil Matt's throat as his eyes began to be enveloped by a crimson glow.

"Oh yes," said Kurai, his deep voice emitting from the Hardy's lips. "He'll do anything to save his brother. He wants to protect him, and yet satisfy his revenge...he is a tortured soul, and he needs to be..."

Suddenly, Kurai gripped his head in pain, getting on his knees, beams of light started to emerge from his body as if his body was peeling away. He screamed as his eyes opened to glow a shade of white as memories started to surge through his mind.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

"_This is what you get for backstabbing me!" _

"_I would NEVER backstab you! You're my best friend!"_

"_You cheated on me! You made out with her! And she was my girlfriend you filthy son of a bitch!"_

"_Stop this both of you! What are you doing?!"_

"_Enough of this! Now you die!"_

"_Don't do it! Please, STOP!"_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The orbs of light soon expelled from Kurai as Matt's eyes suddenly snapped open. He sat up, the thorns surrounding his body were removing themselves, until nothing was left. Staring at Kurai he brought out a hand and the orbs of light soon swarmed around him, his eyes reflecting the silver motes of light. The orbs entered his body as he saw Kurai gasp in pain. Muttering a few words under his breath a shimmering forcefield surrounded the dark spirit, completely immobilizing him. Smiling to himself, he closed his eyes and fell onto the bed once more.

"Matt!" a voice cried out from outside. "Open up, it's me Jeff!"

Matt immediately woke up startled. He noticed Kurai in front of him, and the words of Funaki's warning soon swarmed his head. Without thinking he ran to the door, pressing his hands on it and gasped for breath.

"Jeff," he wheezed out. "You have to help me!"

"Matt!" Jeff said, trying to open the door by using the keycard. Even then it wouldn't work. "What's going on, the door doesn't work!"

"I don't know," Matt said softly. "But I promise you--" That was the last he said as he felt a wave of fear go through him; he turned around to see Kurai looking at him with fury on his face. Matt gasped as Kurai placed a hand in front of his mouth, muffling him.

"Hush Matthew." Kurai said. "You have been very bad; I wanted to give you a peaceful deal, but you leave me no choice."

Matt's eyes widened as he saw Kurai's red orbs stare at him, stare at him with an intense fury. He couldn't help but just keep looking at them, as his eyes became heavy. His eyes finally closed and he fell into the dark spirit's embrace.

Jeff was silent, not understanding what was going on. "Matt, are you okay?! What's going on?!" He pounded on the door, trying to break it open.

Kurai smirked, transforming into a mirror image of Matt before he spoke. "Do not worry, I am alright." He said, mimicking the Hardy's voice.

Jeff's eyes widened, hearing his brother's voice sound so calm and yet strange at the same time. "Are...are you sure?"

"I am fine." Kurai grinned, as he looked down at the real Matt Hardy. "As I said before, do not worry; I promise you that I am alright. Just wait a bit downstairs and I'll meet you there. Why not get some Skittles from the vending machine?"

"Not until I know you're okay." said Jeff, his hands pressed against the door to the hotel room. "Please Matt, just let me in."

Kurai started to get ticked off at Jeff's stubborness and determination. "Fine." He whispered. "Jeff, do you want to know why I'm upset? Do you?"

"It's because of MNM, isn't it?" Jeff felt a nod.

"Yes," said Kurai, as he placed a hand on Matt's forehead, red energy glowing dimly. "Those monsters were the ones that hurt me. They won't stop...but I'll kill them, I will have my revenge!"

"But it's not right." Jeff replied. "You have to be the better man....and please let me in."

Kurai stared at Matt, his eyes slowly revealing a dull grey color. "All right." he said, "I'll open the door." Kurai laid Matt onto the floor of the hotel room as Matt slowly sat up.

"Where...am I?" Matt murmured, staring at Kurai. Kurai didn't say anything as he opened the door to the hotel room. Jeff immediately ran up and hugged his older brother.

"Matt, are you alright?" The younger Hardy whispered. Matt slowly placed his hands around his brother's neck, inhaling his brother's scent. It smelled good...so good...

"I'm fine now," said Matt, squeezing his brother tighter. "I will not let those three hurt you. I want to be your protector, to be the one that will love and protect you for all eternity."

Kurai hovered above Matt, smirking as he saw how close the two brother's were. He then vanished into thin air as the necklace around Matt's neck started to glow sightly.

Jeff released his hug from Matt and stared at the necklace. "Um, what's with the tooth?"

Matt picked it up, showing it to his brother. "Oh, that's just something I found today." He murmured. "Do you like it?"

Jeff smiled. "It seems to be a sign of a tribal warrior who fought a huge monster." He replied. "It suits you." Jeff then stifled a small yawn. "I'm tired."

Matt kissed Jeff on the forehead and carried him in his arms, letting his hands run across his brother's back. "I'll keep you warm at night, I'll be the only one you'll ever need."

Jeff sighed as his body hit the soft blankets of the bed. "Good night, Matt."

"Good night, my love." Matt whispered as he wrapped his arms and legs around his younger brother.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Di laid his head against Belphagor's lap, letting the red haired man run his hand through his multicolored locks. The warmth from his hands filled him with a strange warmth from inside him.

"That feels so nice." Di whispered. "And I felt your father's awakening...it appears he's let out one of your sisters."

Belphagor frowned a bit. "And are you saying you love them more than me?"

Di sat up, his eyes lowering half mast as he kissed Belphagor's lips, letting the smell of smoke fill his lungs. "No," He murmured. "You are the only one I need, and will be the only one I want."

"Yes," said Belphagor, letting Di rest his forehead on his shoulder. "Let the darkness seep into your senses, until it becomes who you are."

Di smiled softly, closing his eyes. "Soon, the world will be tainted in darkness, because I sense the others will be free...and chaos will rule."

Belphagor laughed at that idea.


	4. Chapter 3: January 18, 2007

_**For everything, there is an equal price to pay.**_

_**For groceries and food, you need to pay money and time to get them. To spend time with family, you must sacrifice work.**_

_**For pleasure, you must waste away everything important to you...**_

_**But what would be the price to pay to protect the one you truly wanted to love and protect?**_

**Chapter 3-Forbidden or Forsaken**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Matt let his head rest against the pillow. Jeff had gone out to get some food while the elder Hardy was asleep. His eyes were closed at half-mast while thorny vines all decorated with black roses covered his body. Kurai stared at him, seeing the transformation in him change.

_**Can you hear me Matthew?**_ Kurai said without moving his lips. Matt turned his head and nodded, his black eyes distant and blank. **_I forgot to mention the price...if you want me to change your face, and give you the power to defeat your enemies and protect your brother...you must change your brother's face also. _**

Matt's eyes widened, some of the color coming back into his eyes. "That can't be..." He whispered. "I'm supposed to protect him...why do I have to change him?"

_**If you are changed, and your brother is not...what would that do? Your brother would still be tormented; if you want to make sure that you are able to truly love and protect the thing you love, you must change it. You must take him into the darkness.**_

Matt sat up, the thorny roses soon vanishing as he put his knees to his chest. "How do I exactly 'take him?'" He whispered.

_**You ravage him. You lust for him. You make him yours, so no one else can have him.**_

"But that means I have to...force him." Matt said in shock. "I can't force him...I'm his brother, his protector, his lover...I would be hurting him..."

_**Perhaps I can help you out. Do you want it?**_

Matt nodded his head as a smile curled onto Kurai's lips. Slowly the spirit shifted, growing taller in stature, until he looked like a dark shadow version of Matt himself. Kurai soon laid on top of the real Matt Hardy, lightly kissing him on the lips.

"Mmm..." Matt whispered at the taste of the other Matt's tongue; darkness swirling around his senses as he grabbed a pair of long black tresses and deepened the kiss.

"Do you like it?" The other Matt whispered while the real one nodded his head. Kurai smirked a bit as he slowly removed Matt's shirt, revealing his tanned muscles. Feathery kisses touched the skin trailing down from the neck all the way done to Matt's stomach, causing the elder Hardy to arch his back.

"I will make sure you take him," Kurai whispered, slowly removing Matt's pants. "And you will take him into the darkness, fill his body and mind with pleasure and lust, making sure no one can harm him again.

Matt nodded his head as his eyes started to close, feeling himself become very sleepy. Kurai smirked as he slowly started to change; instead of black hair and black eyes, his hair soon became a pretty shade of purple and emerald replaced onyx. Tiger marks soon started to rise up to his cheekbones while that same smile was on his face.

"I love you so much, Mattie." Kurai whispered in the elder Hardy's ear, his voice sounding similar to Jeff's.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Matt smiled at the wave of pleasure rocking his body; he slowly opened his eyes to find the area dark and very hazy. The pleasure felt so good and he wrapped his arms around the person giving it to him.

"What's wrong?" a soft, husky voice whispered into his ear. "Are you tongue tied, Mattie?"

The elder Hardy—still delusional—couldn't comprehend what he was hearing. He sat up, seeing the beautiful green eyes of his brother stare at him. "Jeff?" It was also there that he noticed that both of them were naked on top of the bed which was covered in black silk sheets and black pillows. A couple of candles were the only light source in the room.

"It's me, Mattie." said Jeff, hugging his brother, his hips grinding against Matt's. "Take me there, take me into the darkness..."

Matt hesitated trying to say something, but his brother was begging, pleading...and he wanted to protect Jeff. Jeff had to be protected by any and all predators that could try and hurt him. It was because...it was because it was his duty as Jeff's older brother. As his brother, Matt had to protect Jeff...the logic swarmed through his head as Matt continued to stare at his brother's eyes.

Jeff saw the look in his brother's eyes as he bowed his head. "You don't love me, do you?" He whispered. "I thought you loved me, Matt...why won't you respond? Please Matt..." He kissed his brother on the lips. "Tell me..."

Matt moaned softly when he felt his brother's lips against his own. Unconsciously, Matt pulled his brother closer to him, feeling his hands against the waistband of his brother's jeans, going down to his brother's firm ass. Jeff moaned a bit when he felt those fingers squeeze the cheeks tightly.

"I....want to protect you," Matt murmured, not understanding how those words flew out of his mouth. "You have to be protected—and loved—by me. People could try and hurt you, I cannot allow that..if I have to, I...will kill them."

"Can you prove that?" Jeff asked him. "Can you prove that you love me?"

"How should I prove it?" said Matt.

"Take me." Jeff whispered into his ear. "Take me..."

Matt slowly nodded his head as he slowly kissed his brother on the lips. The taste of sugar danced along his tongue as Matt smelled the sweet aroma of candy filled the air. Strong and firm fingers grew into sharp claws, trailing down his brother's shirt until the piece of clothing became nothing but black ribbons. The kisses trailed down the pale neck, sucking the beautiful skin, and trailed down his chest as arms grabbed his own stomach.

Jeff mewled, letting his hand snake down into his brother's pants, feeling for that hardened erection. Matt gasped feeling the cool touch of his brother's hand grab him. The slow and painful strokes teased him, as if they tempted him to beg. But he wouldn't beg for his brother, it was going to be the other way around.

"Remove your pants, Jeff." Matt commanded in a husky tone. "That way I can truly take you." Jeff nodded as he slowly removed his pants, rolling his cute hips against the bed as he did so. Jeff smirked at his brother, kissing him on the lips, while Matt growled in a fit of lust.

"Everything goes off now." He snarled as he pulled off Jeff's boxers, revealing the younger brother in his birthday suit. Matt immediately removed his own clothes until the fell onto the floor with a flutter. He then grabbed his brother's hair, pulling him down till his lips touched the long dick.

"Suck it." Jeff nodded as he let his tongue slide against the erection. Up and down, up and down as if it was a delicious lollipop. Matt moaned a bit as he pulled Jeff's hair, causing Jeff to deep throat him. Once that beautiful mouth covered it Matt fisted it, thrusting his hips into a beautiful rhythm going in and out...

"God..." Matt whispered as he cried out his release...Jeff lifted his head to catch the beautiful cum, the white seed falling down his tongue and throat. Matt adjusted his dick to spray around the face and hair, making his brother look delectable.

"How do you like it so far?" Matt asked is brother, slowly licking off the seed over his brother's cheeks. "Do you want more?"

Jeff nodded his head as he felt two of Matt's fingers running down the semen. Crawling to the lower half of the bed, Matt separated the firm cheeks before plunging the fingers inside.

"Damn..." Jeff hissed out. "So...tight..." Matt smirked as he linked his ring finger and thumb into 'o', plunging his pinky into that stuffed hole, pulling them inside and out.

"Isn't that a nice shock?" Matt hissed in his brother's ear. "My Version 1 sign was based on the shocker, and it shows my lust...particularly the lust I have for you...I won't let anyone take you, you belong to me and no one else. Now say it."

"I belong to you, and no one else." Jeff repeated. "Take me there...into the world of lust and darkness...my beloved brother..."

Matt grin grew wider as he removed the fingers from the widened hole. Placing his own dick near the hole he thrust inside, causing Jeff to lift his head back, his hair falling down onto his neck.

"Dear god..." Jeff moaned, his eyes slowly rolling to the back of his head. "Yes...my dark God...take me, your fallen angel...into that sea of lust and desire..."

"Yes," Matt laughed. "Yes! Come to me my little angel. Come and bow down to your dark lord and master!" He pounded his brother's ass again and again, all the while Jeff's body started to buckle from the weight. Trembling, he slowly let a hand reach his cock, stroking it to the rhythm of his brother's thrusts.

"Who am I?" Matt replied letting a firm hand slap his brother's ass. Jeff gasped a bit at the stinging sensation, biting his tongue, he continued to stroke himself.

"I said 'Who am I?'" Jeff squeaked a bit at the second slap. A firm red hand print was now on the soft cheek as Matt slapped him a third time.

"Say it." Matt replied in a dark tone. Jeff cried as a tear splashed onto the black silk sheets.

"You are my master." Jeff replied as more rough thrusts shot through his spine.

"That's right." Matt whispered. "And I am the one who can take you into the darkness. No one else has that privilege." He pulled Jeff's hair and whispered into his ear, "Release."

Jeff cried out his release as his cum spread all over the blankets. Matt came a few seconds later, both of them covered in their own mess. Panting for breath, Matt slowly let his lips press onto his brother's, both of them hitting the mattress.

"I am your master, remember that." Matt replied as he slowly drifted to sleep.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Kurai grinned madly as he saw Matt tossing and turning in his sleep. The elder Hardy moaned under the covers, his lips whispering that name.

"Jeff...Jeff...Jeff...Jeff...." That slow mantra continued as dreams of pure pleasure and lust filled his sleep. Kurai chuckled to himself as he heard the door open. Jeff removed his shoes and placed them near the door before walking up to the bed. Seeing his brother asleep, he kissed Matt lightly on the forehead, hearing his brother's strange chant.

"I love you Matt." Jeff replied before heading off to the showers. As he went in, he didn't see Matt slowly open his eyes, grey being dominated by black as he sat up. Seeing Kurai next to him, a sick grin appeared on his lips.

"I am Jeff's Dark Master." He whispered under the moonlight. "Only I can take him, and no one else can. If they do, I will kill them..."

Kurai could only laugh at Matt's determination, his laughter silently echoed across the room.


	5. Chapter 4: January 19, 2007

_**Oh yes....everything is fitting together. Pain and torture, and more pain...pain that turns to pleasure...**_

_**I see it happen all the time, but this one, Matthew....I know of your past, and I know of your suffering...**_

_**I know about your brother, and what he really is...**_

_**In fact, thanks to you...the seeds of anger and evil will begin to grow once again...**_

_**The same as what happened to your best friend....**_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**A Change of Face**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Chapter 4-Lost my Music, Lost my Mind, Lost my Sanity**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

_Friday: January 19__th__, 2007_

Matt stared at himself at the mirror, lost in thought. These last few days...his desire for Jeff was building, building as if it was water from a rain storm. It was about to overflow and he had to fill those desires...yes...he had to.

The reflection in his mirror soon shifted, as if it was a character in a television screen. The glass became like static and the doppleganger let the palm of his hand go through his barrier. Matt gasped a bit, stepping back to let the doppleganger come out. That's when the change appeared: black hair became purple, and cheeks soon had markings like tiger stripes. Arms soon were wrapped in fabric...until all that was left was an illusion of Jeff staring at his brother.

"What's wrong, Mattie?" Jeff replied with a sweet smile. "Don't you want to take me there? Take me away from all of those monsters? You love me...you truly love me, don't you?" Even with his lower half in the side of mirror, the double soon let his hand grabbed onto the fold in Matt's jeans, making him moan in pleasure. Jeff licked his lips, loving the sound that came from the older man.

"I...love you, Jeff." Matt murmured amongst his brother's fondling. "I need you...I want to protect you..."

"Yes you do Matt." Jeff murmured as his legs slowly came into the real world. Matt stared at this 'image'; this Jeff looked like the real Jeff, except its skin was like paper and its mouth looked like a stitched-up smile. Its eyes were nothing but black holes, as if they were full of emptiness, and the end of his hands had nails...really, sharp nails.

"But why take me there? I'm not the real Jeff." The fake Jeff told his brother. "You want the real Jeff, the one that you must protect, the one you must love....the one who you must take."

"That's right..." Matt replied in a whisper, his eyes starting to close. "Let me have the real Jeff....let me take him..."

"Follow me then," The fake replied, taking Matt's hand in to his. Matt's eyes darkened as he saw the paper double take him to the mirror. The reflection soon warped, revealing Jeff coming out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his bare waist, hiding his thighs. Matt licked his lips at the beautiful site...in a while, it would be his.

"Yes, Matt." The doppleganger hissed. "Take him, and love him...protect him and ravage him....do whatever you need to do in order to have him." At the sentence the image soon started to turn into shadows, until Kurai remained...but it didn't matter. Matt lifted the necklace around his neck, seeing the black rose open its petals to reveal a blue gem inside. A small smile of happiness was shown on his lips...it was a very pretty necklace, after all. Kurai, still grabbing onto Matt's hand soon let his whole body sink into the mirror.

"Let's go, Matthew." Kurai whispered. "Into the land of your dreams..."

Matt smiled as he followed his savior through the looking glass.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Jeff closed his eyes, letting his body sink into the comfort of his mattress. It had been a bit rough with the house shows, but inside the safety of his own room, inside the house where he and Matt were staying in...as long as he was safe there, then nothing could get him. He was safe...perfectly safe...

Then he heard someone coming toward him. He sat up to see Matt walk in, his hair covering his grey eyes. It didn't make any sense though; the door to his room was locked, and there was nothing there except a large mirror, a desk, a lamp, and a radio....

"Matt...what are you doing here?" Jeff replied as he saw his brother come up to him. Matt didn't say anything for a while, causing Jeff to stay silent. Then, Matt's lips turned to an evil grin, and he pounced on his brother.

"Matt! What's wrong with you?!" Jeff replied as chains came from underneath the bed. They soon wrapped themselves around the younger Hardy's wrists and ankles, making it impossible to escape. "What's with these chains?!"

"...I can't let you get away from me." Matt whispered. "I need to protect you, to love you, to have you...to take you." Jeff's eyes widened as he heard that last statement. He then saw Matt strip off his shirt and clothing...those hips swinging side by side. What scared him was when he pulled off his boxers, revealing the throbbing erection.

"You're insane!" Jeff screamed, trying to pull from his binds. "Get away from me you psycho!"

Matt snarled and slapped his brother across the face. "How dare you call your beloved that!" Matt snapped. "I protected you, I took care you...and you treat me like this?!" Jeff nearly gasped as he saw shadows darken the room, causing Matt to look more like a demon than human. Claws grew from Matt's fingernails and it immediately began to shred Jeff's only clothing, a pair of boxers.

Jeff was now frightened...his own dick exposed to his own brother, who was doing these crazy things...it scared him. It was impossible to scare Jeff, but now, seeing his brother evil...seeing him twisted, and corrupted...it truly scared him...

"You're not Matt!" Jeff screamed. "You're not my brother! My brother would never do this to me! NEVER!"

Matt laughed darkly. "I am Matt Hardy, but at the same time, I'm not...I was someone else before then, much like you were someone else before Jeff Hardy was born. But now...we can unite...brothers to become lovers...ones to protect each other from the ones who could hurt us for all eternity..."

"Never!" Jeff yelled. "I'll never do that!" He was interrupted when he felt Matt kiss him roughly, catching him off guard...that was enough for Matt to let his fingers part open his brother's ass cheeks.

"Matt...?" Jeff asked warily when the kiss broke. "What are you...AHHHH!" He screamed when he felt Matt plunged two fingers inside the hole, tears trickled down his face as they moved in and out.

"That's a good boy..." Matt whispered. "See how good you scream like that, yes...yes...that's good."

"Stop it, Matt...this isn't you..." Matt ignored that as he linked his left ring finger to his thumb, so that it was fashioned into his V.1 symbol. Jeff grit his teeth in pain when he felt a third finger being shoved straight inside...as ifhe was being torn apart.

"That's a good boy..." Matt smirked rhythmically pushing the fingers in and out. "Remember, my sign was based on the Shocker...this little shock...this little sign, to show how much I love you...and I love you very much." Jeff whimpered as he tried to turn away, but Matt brought his right hand to turn his face toward him, to stare into Matt's grey eyes.

Kurai was watching the scene unfold, smirking at Matt's handiwork. _**That's it....that's it, Matthew...take him...take him!**_

Matt nodded his head as he began to stroke his own erection. "Oh yes....you'll love the darkness Jeff, it's comforting, and it protects us from pain....sort of like rose tinted glasses." Matt removed the fingers, and soon positioned his dick into the hole. "And you'll love this also..."

Jeff screamed as he felt something tear inside him...was it his body? Or was it his heart? Tears covered his vision as he felt Matt kiss his forehead.

"Don't you love it Jeff?" Matt moaned out, hands on his brother's hips. "Don't you just love it?" Jeff shook his head in reply, only for Matt's grin to grow wider.

"Please...no..." Jeff cried softly, trembling in fear. "Stop...."

"Blood..." Matt interrupted, seeing the blood coating his cock. "So beautiful...your beautiful blood..." Matt licked his lips hungrily as he pushed himself in and out, trying to get a good angle to fuck his brother with. Kurai's words told him to continue, and he had to continue...because it was the only way for them to be together...

Eventually Matt cried his release, the cum spraying out all over the bed sheets. Jeff whimpered in pain, tears fell from his closed eyelids as the chains released themselves from their victim. Jeff turned his body to the right, wincing from the pain he felt. Matt smirked, covering his brother's naked body with the cum soaked sheets until it landed on his brother's shoulder. Jeff didn't pay attention to the act, even when he felt his brother give a tight squeeze to his cheeks...

"Good night my love." Matt murmured. "I love you."

And that was all Jeff heard form his brother before he felt the door open and close shut.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Matt stared at the scene he saw in the dark realm around him. "No..." Tears fell down his eyes. "I didn't...how could I...."

A mirror materialised in front of him and Kurai soon was seen inside the glass. The spirit soon stepped out of the glass, a small smile on his face.

_**How was it, Matthew?**_ Kurai asked softly, his lips never moving. _**Did it feel good?**_

"You sick monster!" Matt screamed. "How could you rape Jeff?! How could you?!"

_**I didn't rape him...you did. And you didn't rape him, you showed him your love...didn't you?**_

Matt hesitated at the response...that couldn't have been what he wanted...no, he just wanted to protect Jeff...to keep him safe...to love Jeff...to make sure no one could hurt him...

Kurai stared intently as he saw Matt deep in thought, those grey eyes being shrouded with a dark fog. He grasped Matt's face with his white hands, pressing his forehead to the elder Hardy's.

_**You must make him understand. **_Kurai said softly, as Matt slowly nodded his head. **_Make him understand your acitons...to show your love, because you love each other very much. He must accept the darkness so that he can be protected and loved..._**

Matt's eyes soon flickered to their original light as he grasped onto his head. "No...that can't be right..." He replied, but something inside him said it was good. Jeff didn't understand, he had to understand the reason for staying in the darkness...he needed to know.

"I...can't...please..." Matt whispered as he struggled with himself. After a while, after minutes of tossing and turning and trying to make sense of things. He lowered his hands and let them drop near his waist. The necklace on his neck was glowing softly and Matt was soon sitting amongst a giant black rose.

"I must make him understand." Matt said, repeating Kurai's words. "I must show him my love, and I must protect him...I need to make sure no one would hurt him." As he said this, Kurai soon stared to change his figure...until he became a white skinned version of Jeff. The black holes for his eyes stared madly at the controlled brother, its mouth showing a big grin. The fake Jeff then went to his brother, sitting in his lap.

"That's right Mattie. I need to understand." The fake whispered into his brother's ear.

"Is this...what you want?" Matt asked, his voice wavered a bit. "Do you really want this?"

'Jeff' nodded his head. "Yes Mattie, I do. Take me into the darkness, where no one could harm us again."

Matt smiled as he wrapped his arms around his brother's waist. "Never again..." He whispered.


	6. Chapter 5: January 20, 2007 I

_**We were all young when we started to dream. But when there were dreams, there were also nightmares.**_

_**Nightmares never went away, always clawing through the recesses of our minds, until we all go insane. Sometimes we face them, sometimes we run away from them.**_

_**But the only thing worse than running away from them all your life...**_

_**Is when no matter how hard you faced them, they appear to be real.**_

_**And when they're real, they cling onto you for a long time.**_

* * *

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**A Change of Face**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter 6-Nightmares and Rose Petals**

**0 0 0 0 0 0**

Jeff slowly woke up, finding himself in a completely white room. There was the scent of vanilla hung into the air as he looked at his surroundings. White linen sheets covered his tunic covered body and white rose petals were also scattered around the bed. It was if what he had endured never happened.

"Is this...heaven?" He asked dumbly.

"It may be...but that's up to perspective." Jeff turned to see his brother, also draped in a white tunic. His black hair was pulled down to a ponytail and he was also wearing a black rose necklace around his neck.

"Matt...what are you doing here?" Jeff asked softly. Matt didn't say anything as he got on the mattress, placing his brother's hands onto his lap.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Matt replied. "You seemed hurt."

"I...was hurt." Jeff answered back, some fear in his voice. "I...was raped by you, and this seems like a nightmare....I'm just glad things are back to normal."

"Me too." Matt replied, kissing his brother on the forehead.

"But then again, things are just the way I wanted them to be..."

Jeff gasped when he saw the whole scenery changed....the white was replaced with black; even the rose petals turned a dark black color. Jeff's tunic was still white, but Matt's also became black and black feathery wings grew from his back.

"Beautiful..." Matt murmured with maniacal glee. "I can't wait to take you as my own...I've taken the first step..and now it's all downhill from here."

Sweat fell from Jeff's face at the sound of his brother's voice. He didn't expect that Matt take his own hands to stroke his brother's erection. Feeling Matt getting hard at the touch made him frightened, and he tried to pull away...only to find that he couldn't...it was as if he was paralyzed.

"You're mine, Jeff...and no one else will take you!" Matt snarled. "Now...let us unite and become one with the darkness!"

"NOOOOOO!" Jeff screamed, trying to make the nightmare go away.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Jeff suddenly woke up in his room, his heart pounding against his chest. He panted for breath as he recalled the nightmare...it was all so real.

He slowly tried to get up, but gasped in pain at the pain in his back. Usually, the pain he received from his finishing moves would hurt, but this one hurt more than the time he accidentally Swanton Bombed onto a ladder (and it really did hurt). He started to tremble as he lifted the sheets, surprised to find blood staining them. He immediately got out of bed—wrapping his towel around his naked torso—as he went inside his closet. He didn't waste any time in getting some boxers, a pair of pants, a loose shirt and a large sweater over his body. When he finished he slowly walked over to his bed and sat down, covering his body with the sheets, as if trying it would keep him invisible from predators.

"It was real...." Jeff murmured. "All of it was real..." Tears fell down his eyes at the memory. "Oh my god....why Matt? Why?"

"Because Jeff...I need you to be with me in the darkness...forever..." Jeff looked up to see Matt at the side of his bed once more, completely naked. What was worse, as Jeff trailed his eyes further down his brother's body, was the dried blood coating Matt's dick. The sheets in Jeff's hands were forced away from the grip, exposing the younger Hardy.

"Oh god...." Jeff gasped in fear. "This can't be real....it just can't be..."

"Oh yes...." Matt purred. "I am your dark god..surrender to me, Jeff...surrender...."

"Never!" Jeff replied, punching his brother in the face. He immediately got out of bed, trying to run away from his brother, trying to run away from the madness.

He couldn't stay at home, he just couldn't...he had to go somewhere...anywhere would be better than being with Matt....

He ran down the stairs, stumbling over his feet as he slipped on a pair of old sandals and opened the door out of the house. Ignoring the cold, he immediately ran toward Shannon's house, knowing that it wasn't that far from his own. Shivering from the cold, his breath came out in short puffs as he continued to run.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Jeff immediately reached Shannon's house, panting for breath. The grass in the front yard was brown—it couldn't be helped, it was winter after all—and a car was parked in front of the garage. The Rainbow Warrior sighed in relief, knowing that his friend hasn't left to wherever he was going.

Jeff slowly walked up to the door, pressing on the doorbell with his finger. He placed his hands into his pockets, his eyes clenched as he recalled the horrid memory. Matt looked as if he was possessed, and it scared him even more. How could Matt do something so horrible?

The door opened as the sleepy face of Shannon Moore greeted the younger Hardy. His hair was in a messy ponytail, and he was dressed in a black top and white pajama pants. He smiled at Jeff as he grasped his hand.

"What's going on?" Shannon asked. "Why didn't you drive by car?"

"It's a long story..." Jeff muttered. "Can I stay in your house for a while?"

"Sure thing." said Shannon, motioning for his friend to enter the abode.

Jeff entered, seeing the inside being neat and tidy. There was even a Playstation 2 connected to the Television, so that he could be distracted from all of the events he went through in the last few hours. He soon let himself sit upon the comfy sofa, resting his head on a pillow.

"You must've had a rough night." said Shannon, seeing his friend falling asleep. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah," was Jeff's only reply. "I don't...want to talk about it, though. I just want to sleep...."

"I understand." said Shannon, heading upstairs. "Let me get you a blanket to keep you warm. I'll call Matt to tell you that you're here..."

"NO!" Jeff screamed, sitting up. "I mean...don't tell him now, he's asleep. And besides...he trusts me to make sure I don't get in trouble."

"Okay then..." said Shannon as he got to the second floor. When all was silent Jeff let his head rest onto the pillow once more and rolled to his left and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep once more. He curled his knees up to his chest as he fell into an uneasy slumber, trying to forget everything that had happened.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_Jeff woke up to find himself surrounded by darkness. He turned his head in all directions, as if trying to find something...anything...._

"_Hello?" He cried out. "Is anyone there?"_

_Silence. Jeff decided to walk in the realm of shadows...hoping to find something that could tell him what was happening. The echoing of footsteps was the only thing that was heard aside from his breathing. As if it was eternity, he eventually saw a cone of light pouring down onto what looked like an enormous black rose...or rather, it was a rose that was not it in bloom. The bud was curled, and by the looks of it, it was about to open._

_Jeff gulped, swallowing a lump that had been held in his throat for some time. He slowly went up to it, placing his trembling hands onto one of the petals. It felt really soft, but he soon heard something from inside. He let an ear rest on the flower, trying to hear what was being said._

"_I can't...he's too innocent...I...no...I must. He has to be safe, he has to be protected...no one must harm him..he must be mine forever and ever....yes...forever in the darkness..."_

_Jeff stepped back when he saw the flower petals unfurl. Three sets of petals bloomed in the darkness, settling down as gravity caused the petals to reveal what was hidden inside the bud. A figure, knees close to its chest who was wearing a white tunic while black rose tattoos were etched upon the backs of both hands. Grey wings were perched on the person's back and black hair covered the face. _

"_Um...who are you?" Jeff asked the figure. The figure didn't hear the Rainbow Warrior, muttering something under its breath. There was some tension as Jeff started to become impatient._

"_Who are you?" Jeff asked again with more force. The grey winged angel looked at Jeff, grey eyes staring at green with wonder. The face looked feminine...but Jeff felt as if it was Matt staring at him._

"_Matt...." Was the only thing that was whispered. The angel nodded its head as it stepped out of the giant rose, stumbling over its own feet. Jeff was able to catch it as was about to fall to the ground. That was when Jeff was able to hear what the angel was talking about._

"_Yes....I must have him...must take him...must keep him...must force him...must love him! HE IS MINE! YES! HE IS MINE!"_

_The angel's eyes became crimson as the grey feathers darkened into a shadowy black. Jeff tried to step back, but was pushed down onto the ground, hands being pinned by the angel. Jeff started to tremble as memories of being raped playing again and again in his mind._

"_Mine! Mine! Mine! Yes, Jeff is mine! No one shall have him! No one! I will take him and ravage him, and protect him and hurt him...all so that he can be mine forever!"_

"_Get off me!" Jeff screamed, panic erupting throughout his body. "I said get off of me!"_

_He continued to scream as the angel crawled on top of the wrestler. Jeff's green eyes could only stare at the crimson glow of his attacker, feeling hands gripped onto his waist, pulling the sweat pants off and forcing his legs apart...._

"_Mine! You are mine! I shall have you forever in the darkness!"_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Jeff woke up screaming as he sat up. His whole body was trembling from the dream...the angel with his brother's face had raped him. Grabbing onto his hair, he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to forget what he had seen.

"I can't escape..." He whimpered. "He'll always get me....it's impossible..."

"Jeff, you alright?" Jeff looked to see Shannon at the rails of the stairs with a blanket under one arm. "Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"No, I didn't." Jeff replied, trying to stay calm. "I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine..."

"I said I'm fine!" Jeff screamed before Shannon could finish his sentence. "Now just let me sleep!"

"Someone's a bit cranky." Shannon muttered, walking down the steps. When he got behind the couch, he placed the blanket into his friend's hands. "Now seriously, tell me what's wrong."

Jeff sighed as he looked at his best friend. "It's...sort of a long story...I don't feel comfortable talking about it...but Matt hurt me last night. I don't know how or why it's happening...so I ran to get some rest and try to gather my thoughts."

There was some silence as Shannon stared with some shock and concern on his face. "I'm...sorry to hear about that." Moore replied after a minute or two. "I shouldn't have asked you."

"No, it's my fault." said Jeff. "I shouldn't have snapped like that...." There was another sigh as Jeff looked away. "But, I'm scared either way...."

"Well, just stay at my place for a few hours." said Shannon, patting Jeff on the head. "Then you can go confront Matt, okay?"

"Yeah...." Jeff whispered, resting his head on the pillow once more. Shannon reached on the sheets on top of the Rainbow Warrior and placed it over the body, making sure his friend was nice and warm.

"Good night then." Shannon whispered.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"I can slap a tornado," Matt sang to himself as he placed a pair of black arm bands on his arms. "I can dry up a sea, yeah..." He fashioned his hands to reveal the Hardy Gunz, smiling at his reflection.

"When I live for the moment, they're ain't no, ain't knowing me." Standing in front of the mirror, Matt was dressed as Jeff, with his black hair pulled back, and white make up covering his face. A black stripe covered his eyes and black makeup made the tiger stripes amongst his cheeks. A pair of black pants covered his muscular thighs and he was also wearing the Jeff Hardy "Angel" shirt to cover his torso. On the back of his hands were tattoos that looked like black roses.

"Jeff will be mine." Matt murmured with an insane grin on his face. He licked his lips in hunger, recalling how he took his little brother the night before. "Jeffie wants this...oh Jeff...."

He let his hands trail down his own pants, going beneath the folds of his jeans, letting the slick fingers stroke his own hardened erection. A moan escaped his throat as he stroked himself....then a thought came into mind.

Matt soon exited his brother's closet, letting himself fall into the sheets of his brother's bed. He took a deep breath, inhaling the pheromones of their little act the night before. Oh, how he wanted his brother right then and now.

Using his teeth to remove the armbands, the older Hardy let his hands fumble with the zipper of his pants. Spitting out the fabric in his mouth, he soon let himself loose of all of his confines...until he was naked on top of his brother's bed. He immediately remembered that Jeff kept a bottle of baby oil—why he did, Matt never asked—and brought it out from underneath the bed. Uncapping the bottle, the slippery liquid dripped onto his hands, causing Matt to grin more than before.

"Jeff...." Matt murmured once more, letting his right hand pump his hardened erection. "Oh god Jeff...I'll take you there...take you into the beautiful darkness......"

He closed his eyes, letting his hips roll onto the cum-soaked mattress, his fingers rubbing through his cock. In his mind, Jeff was taking him, plunging his fingers into the Hardy Gunz symbol, trying to explain that the gun was going to fire a missile that would vibrate throughout his own body. Through it all, Matt was hearing his brother begging him to keep him in the darkness forever, to keep them safe, to kill the monsters that were hurting them.

"Protect me, Mattie...protect me." Matt opened his eyes to see the pale-skinned Jeff stare at him, its stitched-up mouth showing a gaping hole as his lips had a giant grin on him. He was on top of the older Hardy, completely naked. "That's right....take me....or, I should take you...."

The paper skinned Jeff let his hand grab onto his brother's left hand, help pushing two fingers inside. Matt gasped at the sensation as the double pushed them further until it found the prostrate. Hearing Matt scream after finding the spot, the fingers were soon pushed out again, then in once more. Matt's eyes rolled to the back of his head, his right hand stopping what it was doing as he let instincts take over him.

"Yes Matt, let the darkness take over you....let it take over until nothing is left...let the old you disappear....and let your new face replace it."

"Yes..." Matt hissed as he felt his brother force himself inside. Tendrils of darkness wrapped around their bodies until they were wrapped inside a huge cocoon. Matt gripped onto his brother's shoulders, nails digging into the shoulder blades. Darkness swirled over like a black hole as Matt could only hear him and his brother moaning in pleasure. He needed to release, he was so close...so close...

"Release yourself, Matthew." Jeff whispered. "Release...."

And Matt let out a strangled cry, crying out his wanted release.


	7. Chapter 6: January 20, 2007 II

_**Words....**_

_**Words become sentences, which becomes chains, which bind people...or break them.**_

_**Words can control or they can break....words can make people feel like they are on top of the world, or wish that they should die.**_

_**People have to go through this every day...and people react to it in different ways....**_

_**Most people believe that atomic bombs are the most destructive things in the world, others suggests that the powers of gamma rays or even black holes do more damage then what had happened to Japan during the end of World War II.**_

_**No, words dominate all...**_

_**Because they can shatter a person's hope in a few seconds... **_

_**And scar them for all eternity.**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**A Change of Face**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Chapter 6-Shattered Doll**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Jeff walked back to the house, his heart beating against his chest. It was around 4 PM when he decided to come back to his brother and possibly wake up from his nightmare. Despite Shannon telling him not to go, he had no choice; if he didn't, then Matt would come search for him in the end. He couldn't hide forever, and Shannon wasn't always going to be around to save him—since Shannon was on Smackdown! alone and both Hardy brothers were on RAW. If Matt was so twisted and demented when he raped Jeff, what could he possibly due to innocent Shannon? Thoughts struck his mind as shivers rolled down his spine; the crazy things Matt would do to Shannon were just so gruesome.

Standing in front of the door, he pressed the handle, only to find it locked. He immediately recalled a spare key under the doormat, and brought it out, placing it into the lock. But before he did anything, he thought about something. What would he tell his brother when he got inside? His brother would want to know where he was for the past few hours. After a couple of minutes, he finally figured out what he was going to tell his brother.

"All right, Jeff." The Rainbow Warrior said to himself. "Just explain that you were at Shannon's house and you played Resident Evil 3 with your childhood friend and did some other stuff with him. Shannon's a good guy, and Matt shouldn't have any problems with it because we've been childhood friends and we formed OMEGA together...just stay calm....just stay calm..."

Twisting the key to the right, and grasping onto the handle, Jeff pulled the door open. Returning the key back into its hiding place, the younger Hardy stepped inside his own home. It was dark and the only light he could see were two points of red shining like rubies. Jeff swallowed a lump on his throat, feeling as if he was a mouse being entranced by a viper.

"Welcome home," a soft, husky voice whispered into the air. The door behind Jeff suddenly slammed shut. Jeff whirled around, trying to get it open, but to no avail. All the while, that same voice started laughing.

"It's no use, Jeffie.....you're mine now." Jeff turned to see the red lights come closer and closer to him. The younger Hardy was starting to panic, he wanted to run, but his feet felt like jelly. He slid his back against the door and started to tremble. Hugging his knees to his chest, he could hear the breathing of someone in front of him, and someone getting on all fours.

"What's wrong, Jeffie? It's me, your big brother. Please look into my eyes...."

Jeff slowly cracked one of his eyes open, then both eyes opened in alarm as he saw what was in front of him. It was his brother, but his eyes were taken over by a blood red coloring. He was completely naked, with his long black hair covering the left side of his face. A tattoo of a black phoenix was seen on the back of his left hand and a black rose was tattooed on the left side of his chest, his skin colored like white chalk. Stretching out of his back was a pair of black feathery wings and his nails had grown into sharp talons. A tongue ran along a pair of vampire fangs as a stitched mouth opened to reveal a maniacal grin.

"You see?" Matt whispered. "It wasn't so bad."

"You're a monster!" Jeff screamed. "Where's Matt? Where's my brother?!"

"Don't you understand?" Matt whispered, running a clawed hand through his brother's hair. "I am Matt. I am the brother who wants to protect you from harm. I am the brother who would give up everything for your safety. I am the brother who shall take us both into the darkness forever. I am the brother who loves you very much....and I shall be the one that will take you."

"You're not my brother! You're not Matt!" Jeff yelled back. "My brother wouldn't accept this kind of deal! My brother would fight it, and I don't see my brother in front of me!" He slowly started to stand up, his knees buckling as he placed his palms against the door. "My brother is nothing like you! He'll never become a monster!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Matt replied. "Now tell me....where did you go, my beloved angel?"

"To Shannon's house." Jeff answered. "I played Resident Evil 3 game with him, and we had lunch together. We played a bit with Shannon's pet dog and then I walked back home."

There was some silence as Matt took in the lie that Jeff fed him.

"Lies." Matt whispered with venom. "You were talking about me, and how I became crazy...I can see it in your eyes...."

Jeff's eyes widened as Matt lifted him into his arms. He tried to struggle, getting away from the grip of the demon masquerading as his brother. Matt noticed this and let his claws pierce Jeff's peach skin, causing blood to flow. The Rainbow Warrior gasped at the pain as he felt something wet graze against his skin. Green eyes moved to see Matt licking up the falling blood, trying to catch it as if it was honey dripping down its honeycomb.

"So good." Matt moaned, licking his lips. "It tastes just like a luscious red wine...." Then, he paused....before a wicked grin crept on his lips. "I wonder..."

"Matt?" asked Jeff with some worry. "What are you doing?"

Instead of getting an answer, Matt removed his sharp nails from the skin, revealing four puncture holes in a line amongst the arms of the Rainbow Warrior. Matt stared at his brother, tilting his head tot he side while he was in thought. The evil look on Matt's face—plus the fact that he was naked, and had black wings growing on his back—made Jeff feel as if he was now nothing more than the pleasure slave of a fallen angel.

Jeff soon found his brother taking up the stairs, and then stopping in front of his room. Kicking the door open, Matt stepped into the dark room, licking his lips in hunger. Jeff was starting to get worried, breathing in the scent of pheromones and cum in the air. He wanted to escape, but felt himself drained for some reason.

"Are you feeling sleepy?" asked Matt in a psychotic tone. "Maybe you should get some rest."

Without saying anything else, Matt dropped Jeff onto the bed, the body bouncing when it hit the mattress. Jeff tried to move out of his brother's grip, only to find his brother locking their lips together. Trying to use his lower legs, Jeff raised a knee, hitting his brother in the gut.

Matt growled, sensing his brother's rebellion. Using his talons, he immediately ripped off Jeff's shirt as if it was a leaf off a head of lettuce. Jeff began to sweat, especially when those clawed hands grabbed onto the sweatpants, pulling it and the boxers clean off. Then, thorny vines came from under the bed, curling around his wrists and ankles as if they were ropes.

"Let's see...." said Matt, straddling his brother on the bed. "How should I do this? How should I let the blood appear?"

Jeff felt his brother's warm breath against his skin, beads of sweat falling down his face. What was worse was that his brother's erection was on top of his, making him squirm to get away. Unfortunately, the act only caused his own dick to grind against his brother's, causing Matt to get out of his trance.

"Impatient, are we?" said Matt in a husky tone. "Don't worry...the room shall be surrounded by our sounds of love soon enough."

"It's...not love, Matt." said Jeff. "This is madness, this is abuse! You're not loving me if you're trying to hurt me."

"In order to get pleasure, there must be pain." Matt replied, his voice getting softer. He let a clawed finger run through Jeff's creamy skin, sliding it against his brother's right arm. Jeff let his eyes see the cut that his brother made, seeing blood starting to escape and fall down his arm. "It shall hurt, but the feeling of being loved and protected is worth it in the end."

"You're insane!" Jeff screamed, but Matt continued to make scratches upon the right arm. "I don't want that type of pleasure! I want my brother back! Give him back you monster!"

Matt growled, slashing his brother's chest with both of his clawed hands, so that it looked like an 'x' was formed on the skin. Jeff screamed in pain, feeling droplets of blood pouring down his chest and onto the bed sheets.

"Do they hurt?" Matt asked in a mocking tone. "They should, but they should feel better soon."

Placing clawed hands on his brother's shoulders, the nails pierced into the shoulder blades. Jeff let out a strangled gasp as he felt the claws dig deep into his muscles, pinning him down.

"Bloody frame, bloody nails, dripping down the floor." Matt sang slowly, enunciating each syllable in a creepy childish tone. "Just be careful walking out the door."

Jeff's eyes widened as the thorny vines wrapped around his wrist and ankles, tightening their grip as the thorns pierced his skin. He gasped in pain as he tried to move his body away, but the restraints and claws were pinning him onto the cum and blood stained bedsheets.

"One rose, two roses, three roses, four." Matt continued his crazy song as it started to reach into a crescendo. "Jeffie and I forever more...."

Jeff gasped once more as he felt the nails being removed from his shoulder blades. He felt dizzy...possibly from all of the blood he was losing, he was a complete mess. Matt ignored this, and licked up the blood as if he was a cat drinking every drop of delicious cream in front of him.

"Red drops, rain drops, pouring fresh and true." said Matt, adding the third line. "Destroy all the evils and be born anew."

More blood fell from the wounds as Matt began to smear his brother's skin with the red liquid. Some of it covered his fingers as he lowered his hands onto his brother's thighs.

"N-no..." Jeff whimpered, knowing full well what his brother was going to do. "P-please...don't...."

"All things sacred and also sure." sang Matt, ignoring his brother's cry. "Kill all demons, make us pure...."

With the last line, Matt began to laugh as he plunged two blood coated fingers into his brother. Jeff screamed when he felt the fingers hit his prostate and racking all of the nerves inside of his body. It also didn't help as the thorny vines grew tighter and tighter, rubbing with the rough skin and causing more blood to fall. Tears coated his vision as he felt his brother suckle upon his neck, nibbling and biting on that sweet spot.

"Yes, Jeff." Matt whispered. "You must be protected. This is the only way to be protected...you've been tainted by that Reject...he marred your perfect body, and you must be pure...yes, I must wash away all of those sins...."

"No...please...." Jeff whimpered. But it was all for naught as Matt pushed a third bloody finger inside, widening the hole. Scissoring them in a triangular position, Jeff tried to get away from the pain, but his head hit the headboard of the bed, and the thorns continue to deepen their torture. It was as if they were all taunting him, taunting him because there was nothing that Jeffrey Nero Hardy could do about it.

"Oh look at all of that precious blood." said Matt., seeing blood leaking out of the tightened hole. "Isn't it so good...I wonder what it would be like on my cock...oh yes, to protect you from everyone...to make sure that no one can take you..."

"But you're taking me...." Jeff interrupted, hissing from all of the wounds on his body "And why are you doing this? This isn't protection at all! You're hurting me...please stop it..."

"Me, hurting you?" asked Matt. "I'm not hurting you, but I will if you try and defy me. I don't want to hurt you Jeffie..."

"But you are!" Jeff screamed. "You've raped me already, and your torturing me! Isn't this pain enough already? Just stop it!"

Matt's face shifted into a look of fury as he removed the blood coated fingers from their position. Then without warning, he placed both of his hands around Jeff's neck choking him.

"How dare you say that to me!" Matt growled, his voice sounding demonic. "I protected you, I made sure you were safe, I kept you away from harm...and is this how you repay me?!"

Jeff sputtered to say something, but the lack of oxygen was making him light-headed...also the pain he was suffering was making it unbearable. Matt continued to choke his brother as he continued to scream.

"You worthless piece of shit!" He yelled. "I'll show you how much you mean to me..."

Releasing his grip—and letting Jeff take a gasp of air into his lungs—Matt rubbed some of his brother's blood all over his dick. Then, forcing his brother's legs apart, Matt pushed his way inside. Jeff screamed once more; even with the previous canning, and the recent lubrication, it still tore through his body.

"There, there." said Matt, hearing the whimpering of his brother as if it was music to his ears. "It'll be all right...I'm here for you Jeffie...Mattie's never going to leave you..."

Jeff closed his eyes as Matt continued to the torture and with every thrust and every plunge....he felt something leaving his body and soul. It was as if whatever Matt was doing to him was tearing out his heart, trying to claim it as his.

Struggling, Jeff lifted his back up into the air, trying to at least get away from whatever Matt was doing. However, he screamed and fell onto the floor....feeling the pain in his back from all of his aerial stunts. Usually, it wouldn't be that painful, but due to Matt's intrusion, it was hurting like hell.

"You like it don't you?" asked Matt, seeing his brother arch his back. "I knew you would....:

"But....I...." Jeff screamed again as Matt began to pump him, slowly pulling out before pushing back in. Jeff was unable to say anything as Matt cried out his release after a few more tries. The cum splattered all over the wounds on Jeff's chest and around his thighs, making him a complete mess.

"Perfect." said Matt, seeing the beautiful creation he had created. "What a beautiful Sleeping Beauty I have...such a precious doll that I could dress up and protect from all of the people that could break her."

The thorns that were wrapped around Jeff soon withdrew, returning to wherever they came from. Jeff's face was stained with tears while his arms and torso were covered in blood and scratches. Matt pressed his lips on his brother's forehead before placing the cum and blood soaked sheets over his brother's naked body once more.

"Don't worry," Matt whispered. "Everything will be better from now on...because I'll be protecting you..."

And with that, Matt walked toward the door. Opening it with his clawed hand, it closed shut as darkness danced around Jeff's vision...as if to say 'You'll be ours soon enough.'


	8. Chapter 7: January 22, 2007 I

_**Loners hate this more than anything...**_

_**That is people butting into their own business.**_

_**They want to be alone, but they're too stubborn for help or for relationships. And eventually, they snap. They keep digging themselves into holes that would eventually be hard for them to dig out of. Then, when they finally want the help...they can no longer retrieve it.**_

_**But for the people butting in, they are also in a bind. Do they butt in and be helpful, or don't, thinking that they are being to nosy?**_

_**The line between help and annoyance is like a piece of string.**_

_**Thin, floating in the air and hard to see...**_

* * *

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**A Change of Face**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter 7-Secrets in the Quiet Front**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Monday Night Raw. Date: January 22, 2007.

In the city of Lafyette, Louisiana, Raw was already rolling. Shawn Michaels was in the ring, proclaiming that the Showstopper had returned. Then, Edge came, interrupting Shawn about how he'd win the Royal Rumble...and that lead to a giant brawl in the ring, outside of the ring and through the barricade of WWE fans.

However, the locker room had a different story. Everyone was wishing each other good luck for the Royal Rumble—only 30 participants get to go each year—and others were just relaxing after doing their Dark Matches. Some were in the showers having a refreshing rinse, while others were just talking.

Jeff Hardy, on the other hand, was not doing any of these things.

He was sitting at the wooden bench in the locker room which he and his brother were using. He was quiet, and he was in thought. Once Jonathan Coachman finished announcing Shawn and Edge's Street Fight for the main event, he was up for the Raw vs Smackdown! Challenge against Joey Mercury. For the past month, he and his partners were hounding him and his brother for the Armageddon Ladder Match incident. Despite that it wasn't their fault—ladder matches were brutal—MNM ignored the cry and continued to harass the brothers for quite some time. It was getting awful; with them hounding him, and Matt's psychotic mindset, it was just going to spiral down worse than his own drug problem years ago.

"Pretty pet." said a voice, interrupting his train of thought. Jeff looked up to see Matt grinning at him. Jeff shivered as he saw his brother's eyes; no longer were they the kind and caring orbs of love and protection, they were now filled with lust, desire, wrath and so many other dark feelings that made him feel so scared. Matt placed two arms around his brother's neck, nose close to his hair. Inhaling the scent of shampoo, Matt smiled.

"You better win tonight's match." He whispered with a maniacal tone. "I want to make sure that you show those three not to mess with us."

Jeff stayed silent. Throughout the whole day, Matt made it personal to make his life a living hell. Memories flood through his mind as he remembered what had happened: he was forced to go into the shower as Matt fucked him and was unable to do any thing. Whenever he tried to talk back, he was attacked either by words or fists. Matt commented him on being his and how he would always be his beloved. Matt continued on saying how he was supposed to love and protect him 'just like mom wanted'.

"I'll reward you with rest if you need it." Matt continued. "My pretty pet needs to be rewarded for his good deeds. But first..."

Jeff let out a gasp when he felt one of Matt's arms crawl down his shirt, nimble fingers squeezing onto his firm buttocks. He knew what was coming next...

"Let's have some 'bonding' time." said Matt. "We can spend it thinking of new strategies to go over; I have some that might help you out...."

Jeff didn't scream; he couldn't, because he didn't want anyone to hear him....

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Maria Kanellis was a strange girl; she was mostly an interviewer and not a fighter. And due to her somewhat 'oblivious' nature, she would enrage the Superstars she was interviewing—which was how she got Angle Slammed by Kurt Angle in late 2006—which brought about rumors and gossip all over the locker room. Phil Brooks—aka CM Punk—would help comfort her, but the two were on different brands, so it was rare that she could explain every problem that the Divas were giving her.

She was currently drinking a cup of hot cocoa to help calm her news. All around her were these incredible wrestlers, and here was here, little miss interviewer. For once, she wished that she could fight just like them—be as flexible as Trish Stratus or as strong as Kane, it didn't matter...she just didn't want to be the butt of everyone's jokes.

"There she is," whispered Victoria to Torrie and Candice—Vince's Devils as they were once called. "Little Miss Muffet, chocolate milk and all."

There was some laughter as Maria smiled sadly...it was like this ever since January of last year. Even though Candice and Torrie were faces on screen, they couldn't help but tease Maria. Even though both Candice and Torrie weren't champions—Victoria herself being a 2-time WWE Women's Champion—they had more experience in fighting than she had, and that propelled them into stardom. All Maria has was her microphone and her skills in making blunders in interviews.

Maria gulped down the last of her hot cocoa before wiping her lips with a napkin. Tossing the two of them away, she left the watering hole to get ready for her interview. She would just find a bathroom stall to stay in, and practice her interviews in the mirror until someone told her to get out. That was life for her, always having to travel, meet fans, blow kisses, give interviews, and let everyone gossip about her.

As she was about to head for the bathroom, she heard something in one of the locker rooms. She looked around, seeing everyone talking, but no one paying attention. The noise sounded like...moaning.

_That's...strange..._ She thought to herself. _Is there a ghost here? I once heard that Owen Hart's ghost haunted the place of his death...could he be here? No...he didn't die here though..._

_But still, Louisiana has witches and voodoo magic here...what if we brought out one of its curses and someone is going to die?!_

With the thought in mind, she walked closer and closer to the source of the noise. She stopped when she reached the door; she looked up seeing that it was the locker room which the Hardys were using. She noticed that the door was slightly opened; with a small push, someone could gaze inside the whole locker room. The noises got a bit louder....that was strange.

Hesitantly, Maria pressed her hand on the handle of the door and slowly pushed it open. Amazingly, the door didn't creak when it opened. Maria was about to say something...but her voice got caught in her throat.

In front of her were both brothers, naked, and Matt riding Jeff upon the wooden bench. Jeff's sculpted stomach was over the bench as Matt's hands were upon his brother's hips, and Matt was pumping in a slow rhythmic motion.

"Oh yes," Matt growled, driving his cock further and further into Jeff's ass. "You love it when I can make you feel this pain. Don't you just love how tight you feel around my cock? It feels so good...I wanna stay inside there forever and ever."

Jeff didn't say anything, but Maria could somehow see his green eyes glistened with tears. Matt continued to talk about being in the darkness for all eternity, mentioning about being more powerful then before and destroying all who would hurt them.

"I'm gonna cum, Jeffie..." Matt said in pleasure after some time. "God...."

Maria's eyes widened as she ran off, hand covering her mouth as she heard Matt cry out his release. She continued to run as the whole scene was replayed in her mind over and over again.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

John Cena—who was currently getting ready for his part on the show—heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said, tieing the laces of his sneakers.

The door opened, revealing a frightened Maria. She was trembling, taking deep breaths to help calm her body down.

"Maria, what's wrong?" asked the WWE Champion, seeing the interviewer's look of fear. "Did Phil dump you?"

"N-no...it's not that." Maria replied. "I just saw..." She swallowed a lump in her throat as she continued, "Something horrible."

"What is it?" asked John.

"I...I can't say." answered Maria. "It's just to horrible to describe with words."

"It couldn't have been that bad." said John in reply. "What was it? Chris Masters singing Karaoke again?"

Maria shook her head.

"Look, I just need a place to stay for a while." She said to John. "Would you mind?"

"I don't, but aren't you interviewing Kenny Dykstra later tonight?" asked John.

"T-that can wait." Maria replied. "Besides, that's later on in the show..."

"Speaking of the show, I heard that Jeff Hardy is fighting Joey Mercury up next." said John, recalling something. "Wanna watch?"

"Uh...sure..." said Maria, sitting next to John on the wooden bench. Although, she still had a sickening feeling of what she was going to see.

The doors to the bathroom opened, revealing the Legend Killer finished with his shower. He was dressed in a grey shirt, jeans, and boots, with a towel draped across his shoulders.

"Oh, hi Randy." said Maria, turning away.

"What's with the long face?" asked Orton, looking at the interviewer. "Is it about that comment I made a few years back?"

"No, not that at all." Maria answered in reply. "I...just don't want to talk about it."

John turned the TV on, revealing Jeff Hardy entering the ring amidst the screaming crowd. Even though the monitor showed Jeff rocking his body to the beat of his own entrance theme, Maria could somewhat see the pain in Jeff's eyes as he got into the ring.

"Jeff looks like good tonight." Randy commented. "Mercury's got nothing on him."

"I don't know, Mercury can be powerful if he needs to be." John added. "And as long as he has Nitro and Melina—banshee that woman may be—he's got the edge."

Maria didn't comment on the situation, seeing the two wrestlers duke it out. Mercury—still with that face guard on him—was trying his hardest to beat Jeff. It wasn't long until Nitro and Melina came rushing in one minute later, trying to make sure Jeff didn't defeat a fallen Mercury with a Swanton Bomb. Then, Matt arrived.

"Oh, no." Maria whispered, covering her eyes with her hands. "Not him...."

John noticed Maria's look of worry. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's...Matt..." Maria replied. "I...just feel....as if something's wrong?"

"Maria, even you know that the Hardys and MNM have had issues since November." said Randy. "It's no surprise that their rivalry would escalate in the Armageddon Ladder Match. I mean, did you see what Mercury's face looked like after all of those staples and stitches? That had got to hurt."

"Not as much as how Jeff was hurt when Matt raped him." Maria whispered to herself.

"What was that?" asked John.

"Nothing, nothing." Maria replied, lowering her hands. She saw the referee on the screen banning Nitro and Melina from ringside as Jeff immediately unleashed the Swanton Bomb on Mercury, hooking the legs for the pin.

1...2...3!

The bell rung as the crowd was on their feet. Matt, at ringside, smiled, clapping his hands for his brother's win.

"The match was too short." said John, turning the television off. "Oh well...they're most likely gonna save the big drama for the Royal Rumble."

"Might as well." Randy added. "After all, Vince has that big thing with Donald Trump tonight, doesn't he?"

"Plus there's that over-the-top-rope challenge after that." said Maria. "And I think there's a Divas' Tag Team Match also."

"To think we have the Royal Rumble in six whole days." said John, standing up. "I have to get going...I'm up next."

Randy placed hand on his friend's shoulder, kissing him on the lips. Seeing the act, Maria soon recalled what happened with Matt and Jeff.

"Uh...are you two..." said Maria. "You know...dating?"

"Actually, we're getting married in a few weeks." John answered back. "It's a long story on how our relationship blossomed, but..."

"No, I'll hear it later." Maria said suddenly as she got up. "I.. have to get going. I need to practice the questions for my interview tonight."

She immediately left, closing the door behind her. Walking away from the locker room, she did not see where she was going...

And she soon bumped into MNM whose locker room was one door after John and Randy's.

"Well, well, well." said Melina with a sneer. "Who do we have here?"

"Oh, hi Melina." said Maria. "How are you feeling?"

"Humiliated, that's what!" Nitro answered for his girlfriend. "I can't believe that stupid referee got us banned! And it wasn't our fault, it was those Hardys!"

"But isn't it unfair that Mercury got an advantage though?" asked Maria. "I mean, I look up to the Hardys and I've never seen them cheat before—well there was that with Gangrel and the blood baths but that's different."

"This isn't the Girl Scouts, Minnie Mouse." said Mercury in reply. "You do what you have to do in order to get ahead; it's a dog eat dog world and only the toughest survive."

"So get out of our way and let us pass." said Melina, pushing Maria onto the ground. "You aren't worthy of interviewing us at all, let alone be in our presence."

"Right..." said Maria, slowly getting up. She soon moved out of the way as she walked past MNM. Even when they were at least ten feet away from her, she could still hear all of the harsh words and insults.

"How pathetic...how did she get a boyfriend? Must've paid someone Monopoly money in order to go out with her!"

And they hurt, just like they always did.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Maria walked across the hall, letting everyone be in their own little worlds of happiness. Many of them were talking about Vince McMahon's argument to Donald Trump, others were just talking. Cryme Tyme was at one corner selling Royal Rumble Tickets to gullible low-class wrestlers, but she ignored it. Even she knew that Cryme Tyme was bad news.

"Hey, Maria." said a voice. Maria looked up to see Mickie walking up to her. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing." Maria answered back. "I mean, MNM's insulting me and I'm...just used to all of the stuff."

"You shouldn't listen to those guys." said Mickie. "You're better than they are..."

"No I'm not!" Maria said in reply. "I can't wrestle, I ask the wrong questions...I can't even get wrestlers' names right..."

"It was just a mistake." said Mickie. "I think Chris Masters is over that little mistake."

"I'm not." Maria replied. "I just wish I was better, though."

"You will be, though." said Mickie. "Until then, don't let anyone put you down. Don't let yourself put you down; it's not going to help you out in the long run."

Maria smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're..."

She stopped as she saw one of the doors open. Matt was leaving—most likely heading toward the bathroom—and had left the door partially open. When Matt had disappeared around the corner, Maria walked toward the locker room.

"Huh?" asked Mickie, seeing where Maria was going. "Maria, what are you doing?"

"I have to see if Jeff is okay." said Maria as she got in front of the door. She was a bit nervous, but she swallowed her fear as she slowly opened the door into the locker room. It was dark, so she could barely see anything.

"I don't think this is a good idea," said Mickie, once she caught up with the interviewer. "Don't you think it's a good idea to leave Jeff alone? I mean, he did have a rough battle with Mercury just moments ago."

"That's not the only rough battle he's fighting." Maria replied as she searched for a light switch. She eventually found one, revealing nothing but duffel bags, weights and other stuff like an MP3 Player to a sketchbook and pencil.

Maria stepped in, trying to make sure she didn't make a sound. Mickie also entered, not understanding what was going on though.

"Maria, why are we here?" asked the WWE Women's Champion. "Shouldn't we be in the Divas' Locker Room?"

"Later." said Maria, picking up the sketchbook. "I have to check something first."

Opening the pages, Maria nearly screamed at what she was seeing...Matt with black wings and crimson eyes, naked over a bloody Jeff...the pictures got more and more gruesome, depicting demonic scenes of lust, fire and more...

"Whatcha looking at?" asked Mickie, looking over Maria's shoulder. She put a hand over her mouth as she saw the sketches...they looked so realistic.

Suddenly, the two heard something in the bathroom. Maria placed the sketchbook back onto the wooden bench, and walked toward the door. Pressing her ear against it, she heard the sound of running water.

"Someone's taking a shower." Maria said to Mickie. She knocked on the door.

"Jeff, are you in there?" asked Maria, to the younger Hardy. There was no response, however.

"Jeff, this isn't funny!" Maria continued. "Now let us in!"

There was still no response. Fearing for the worse, Maria opened the door and walked in.

"Maria, I know you're an interviewer but have you not heard of 'privacy'?" asked Mickie, also stepping into the bathroom. Everything looked normal...until they saw one of the shower stalls running with warm steam heating the room.

Maria went to the curtain, gripping it with a hand, she moved it to the side and looked in shock.

In front of her was Jeff Hardy, but it wasn't the brave, determined and creative Jeff she idolized. Instead, this Jeff was in shock, mumbling to himself and curled in a ball. He ignored the water as he continued to speak

"Unclean...have to wash it off...so dirty...filthy...." Jeff murmured, green eyes wide. "Clean..have to be...pure....."

"Jeff? Jeff are you all right?" asked Mickie, shaking Jeff. "Jeff, it's us! Mickie and Maria!"

Jeff continued his mumbling as it steadily grew louder with the back and forth motions.

"Need to wash away everything. Wash away the dirt...wash it away until there's nothing left!"

"Jeff, get out of there!" said Maria, grabbing onto one of his arms. "Please, you need to go before...."

"Before I get back? Is that what you were about to say?"

Maria and Mickie turned around, seeing Matt Hardy standing behind them. His grey eyes were darker and his face showed anger as he stared at the two Divas.

"Trying to take Jeffie away, hmmm?" He hissed. "I won't let you...Jeffie belongs to me; I am his protector and you shall be the ones who shall perish for hurting him!"

"But we didn't hurt him, you did!" Maria cried. "Why did you Matt? Why..."

Matt didn't reply, but he let out a malicious laugh. Jeff's eyes widened when he heard Matt returning to psycho mode, and he knew no one could stop it.

Matt stopped laughing, taking in a deep breath. Maria was scared, but she couldn't let it show...she had to be strong for Jeff's sake, or else bad things would happen.

"Because, Miss Kiss Cam." said Matt in reply to Maria's question. "Because I can, and I choose to.....and I choose to destroy MNM for hurting us...

"Then, with them gone, no one can hurt Jeffie and I anymore. We'll be together forever..."


	9. Chapter 8: January 22, 2007 II

_**People always had some sort of magic...or at least some grasp on how to obtain it.**_

_**But sometimes, there are those who know its true power and can harness it. But depending on the nature of the person, they could become pure or corrupt...**_

_**Then there are those who give up on the magic, because they 'grew up'.**_

_**But by growing up, does it still mean that the magic exists?**_

* * *

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**A Change of Face**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Chapter 8-A Friend Beneath Rumors**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Jeff trembled in fear...Matt was back to psycho mode. And when Matt was in psycho mode, nothing could stop him. He wanted to say something, wanting to tell Matt to not attack both Mickie and Maria...but he was scared, he was scared that Matt would assault him and he would not be able to do anything about it.

Maria stood up, staring into Matt's eyes. There was nothing but emptiness in those dark orbs. Fear fell down her spine, but she stood her ground.

"Matt, I saw it." She stated, clenching her fists as if to help her trembling calm down. "What you were doing to Jeff...but why?"

"I haven't done anything wrong though." said Matt, tilting his head to the side. "I was loving and protecting my brother...isn't that right Jeff?"

Jeff didn't turn around but just shook his head in reply.

"You see?" said Matt. "Even Jeffie agrees with me."

"That's because he's scared!" Maria snapped back. "You're supposed to comfort him, not fuck him!"

"What?" asked Mickie, standing up. "Maria, how dare you say that! Matt's so gentle, he could never hurt a fly!"

"You didn't see it though!" said Maria, turning her head to face Mickie James. "I saw it...Matt...raping Jeff and Jeff unable to do anything about it...did you see the look of pain in his eyes? Matt was hurting him..."

"And who's going to believe your little fairy tale, hmmm?" asked Matt with that creepy smile on his face. "I may be gentle, but I'm not stupid; I hear things...things like how you are one of the worst divas to ever sign into the WWE."

Maria clenched her teeth, resisting the urge to cry. Those words...escaping the lips of one of her wrestling idols...she couldn't believe it.

"That's not true!" She growled. "I just haven't...trained hard enough! But, I can be a good wrestler if I wanted to! Take a look of my match with your brother last Monday! I distracted Melina so Jeff could Swanton Bomb him!"

"It doesn't matter." Matt replied. "What about that stupid handstand thing near the end of the match? Was it just something you botched up just like you do in your interviews?"

Maria closed her eyes as memories began to flood her mind. All the times that her interviews failed—ranging from wrong names to wrong questions—just made her feel embarrassed. Plus her lack of strength in the ring also didn't help at all.

"Matt, stop this!" said Mickie, placing a hand on Maria's shoulder. "You're Maria's idol; she looks up to you...and you're now treating her like she was nothing but a....but a piece of trash!"

"That's because she is!" Matt roared. "She's a waste of skin, and she should've never been close to my Jeffie...she got into my business...and I don't like it when people get into my business."

"I didn't mean to be close..." said Maria. "Jeff needed a partner, and I wanted revenge on what Melina did to me two weeks ago. It worked perfectly."

"Not as you thought, apparently." Matt snorted. "Jeffie doesn't need you at all, all he needs is me. I am his beloved and his protector. I am his Savior, an d anyone else who tries to hurt my little angel shall DIE!"

"Mickie, get out of here!" said Maria, turning to the WWE Women's Champion. "Take Jeff out of here and just run!"

"But Maria..." said Mickie,.

"JUST DO IT!" Maria screamed. "Don't worry about me; your safety and Jeff's safety is more important! Besides...no one would believe me anyway..."

Mickie wanted to retort, but then looked at the soaked Rainbow Warrior who was still being drenched by water. Standing up, Mickie turned the shower off, and brought a towel from its rack. She wrapped it around the soggy Hardy brother and helped him stand up. Jeff didn't stare at Mickie as he was turned around.

Matt growled as the shadows started to enlarge in the small room. Jeff looked up, seeing Matt growing more and more sinister. He trembled in fear and hugged Mickie in a tight embrace.

"What's wrong, Jeff?" asked Mickie, sensing Jeff's fear. "Are you all right?"

"Get your filthy hands off of him, you whore!" Matt roared, pulling Mickie away from Jeff. He then wrapped his brother in a soft embrace, stroking Jeff's hair with gentle fingers.

"Don't be scared, Jeffie..." Matt whispered softly and in a loving tone. "Nothing is going to hurt you...I'm here, I'll protect you from everything."

"Stop changing the subject and pretending everything is all right!" Maria screamed. "You raped Jeff and that's the bottom line! I won't let you get away with it!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" asked Matt.

"I'll tell Mr. McMahon!" Maria answered. "I'll make sure you never get near Jeff again!"

"Really?" asked Matt. "Will he truly believe what you say? Like that time you believed that someone stole your sketchbook when you had just placed it deep within your bag?"

Maria closed her eyes, trying her hardest to not let tears fall. It happened when she first got into the WWE and that made her the laughing stock of the whole locker room. She had comfort with Phil, but it would only be for a short time before the other wrestlers came in to rain on her parade.

"You see?" said Matt, sensing Maria's fear. "You're scared, you're afraid...you're pushed around, and you're just misunderstood. Why are you even here in the first place?"

Maria turned to Matt...taking in his words. She wanted to join because....well...it was just hard to explain...she had to do it. It was part of her 'job' to be part of the WWE, and she couldn't fail.

"Now both of you two leave." said Matt in a dark tone. "If you do not, then I shall make you leave by force."

"Come on, Maria." said Mickie, grabbing onto Maria's arm. "We should get going; Matt sounds serious."

"And I'm serious also!" said Maria, walking away from Mickie's grip and toward Matt. Then there was silence...

_SLAP!_

As Maria slapped Matthew Moore Hardy across the face with all of her might.

There was more silence; Mickie gasped and Jeff's eyes widened. Matt stood in shock as he placed a hand where Maria had slapped her.

"Mickie, get Jeff out of here now." said Maria. "Don't make me repeat it..."

"But Maria, are you going to be all right?" asked Mickie.

"...I don't know myself," Maria answered back. "Besides, no one would believe when I said Matt Hardy raped his own brother, now would I?"

Mickie didn't say anything else, but pulled Jeff away from Matt. Jeff didn't say anything, but let his hand clasp into the high-flying diva. Mickie took one more glance at Maria before she and Jeff left the locker room, leaving Maria to fend for herself.

When the door to the bathroom shut, Matt immediately pushed Maria to one of the bathroom stalls, his eyes glowing a fierce red. Maria gasped when her back hit the wall, trying to struggle from what could possibly be her death.

"You were either pretty brave or pretty stupid to slap me across the face." Matt snarled. "No matter, when I am through with you...you won't be heard from again."

"Matt, you're crazy!" said Maria. "What's changed? What happened to the Matt Hardy who wouldn't die? What happened to the older brother of the Hardy Boyz? What happened to my idol?"

"Matt Hardy got an upgrade." Matt replied simply. "My Matt Hardy V.1 was nothing but a joke, so I was downgraded. But now..." A laugh escaped his throat before he continued. "Now I have changed my face; I have become the true Angelic Diablo and all the scars that I place upon my enemies will be the signs of my wrath and vengeance.

"First it'll be MNM, for they have accused Jeffie and I for crimes that were never committed. Then we'll seep through till we find that Rated-R Superstar Edge and give him the beating he properly deserves. Then there's Randy Orton, John Cena, Undertaker...they humiliated us...but after I'm done with them, they'll be begging for my mercy..."

Maria just stayed silent as Matt rambled on and on about his prey. She only had one option left, but she was scared to use it.

_I have to break my promise, just this once. _She thought to herself. _I excelled in mid-way tactics, and I'll need them at this point...but I promised the council that I wouldn't use it unless I have to defend myself from evil...and I highly doubt using it to let me become WWE Women's Champion counts as an 'emergency'...._

_But this is different! If I don't do something, I'll die...and so will everyone else on Matt's hit list! And Jeff won't be able to escape his brother's iron fist! _

_Oh please forgive me Morgan and Merlin...I'm sorry..._

She clenched her fists and closed her eyes, trying to block out Matt's continuing list of targets (she heard that Matt would be after Rey Mysterio). Then she chanted something under her breath.

"London and Kendrick have to pay also...because they...huh?" asked Matt, as he stopped his rant. Maria lifted her gaze, her eyes shining like emeralds.

Then, without warning, Matt was pushed back by an invisible force. Maria brought a hand out and whispered one simple sentence.

"Vines, entrap him...." And with that command, vines appearing out of nowhere, trapping the Hardy brother. Matt growled, his eyes glowing like a raging bonfire, ready to devour the vines as if it was nothing more than spaghetti.

"Who are you?" Matt hissed at the interviewer.

"...I am Sorceress Maria, and I shall make sure that you do not hurt Jeffrey Nero Hardy ever again!" Maria answered back, trying to hide her fear by bringing up a wall of courage and bravery.

There was some silence as Matt tried to connect two and two together. Maria just stared at Matt, heart beating against her chest. She slowly started to back away, all the while, her eyes staring at Matt...

Who suddenly started to laugh. Matt laughed and laughed—which was interesting because someone should've heard it since it was so loud—while the vines began to become disintegrated by black fire. Maria gasped when she saw her magic becoming nothing but ashes in front of her eye.

_That was a level 3 spell...looks like I'm going to have to be more creative._ Maria thought to herself, seeing Matt standing up. Black wings unfurled from his back as his nails became talons. That evil grin was still on his face as he walked closer and closer to Maria. The interviewer closed her eyes...

"Be gone!" Maria cried, raising both hands into the air. In a puff of smoke, a giant white rose appeared beneath Matt's feet and swallowed him whole. The rose was now a bud, and inside was the deranged Hardy.

"That...should hold him..." Maria said, panting for breath. "Now...to save...Je..."

Maria gasped as her white rose soon opened its petals but the petals darkened until they became a shade of raven black. The sets of petals unfurled until Matt appeared once more an insane grin on his face.

"You can't kill me, you can't trap me inside..." Matt began to sang. "You can run, but you can't hide..."

Maria summoned an orb of green energy, hurling at her opponent. Matt just caught it in mid-air, swallowing it whole.

"Black rose, white rose, all so round." Matt continued. "Let no one ever hear a sound."

Maria wanted to run...but felt something trapping her legs. Looking down, snake-like shadows crawled around her legs, tightening their grip so she could not run. Maria leaned back, trying to keep balance, palms pressed against the shower wall and sweat falling down her face. Moreover, shadows grew from the wall, wrapping around her arms like vines, trapping her inside.

"Red eyes, black eyes, hard to choose." said Matt, adding the third part. "Time to let all hell loose."

Maria was now really afraid; her last resort was gone, and she now was going to die. All this time, she only heard the insults of every person in the WWE, and it hurt. The one thing that she could be good at was being worthless.

"Stars that sparkle in the sky..." Matt finished slowly, as if it was the winding down of a music box. "Guess it's time for you...to...die..."

And Maria could do nothing but scream for her life.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

"Jeff, please tell me what's going on." said Mickie, once she finished drying Jeff off in an empty locker room. "What's going on with Matt?"

"...I....can't say...." Jeff replied, his green eyes widening in fear. "Please...you need to take me back..."

"What do you mean take you back?" asked Mickie. "You're going to get hurt by..." She paused; Maria had not been lying. Jeff had been hurt by Matt, and yet Jeff wanted to go back to him all the same...

"No." said Mickie in a calm voice. "I won't you let you go back to Matt; he'll try and attack you once more! I don't care if he's your brother, you need help."

"You...don't understand..." Jeff whispered. "Maria...she'll get hurt. Matt....Matt..."

He didn't say anything, but slowly got up. Taking a step forward, the younger Hardy winced in pain when he felt his foot press against the floor. But it didn't matter, he had to go to Matt...he had no choice.

"Jeff, don't do this!" said Mickie, grabbing onto Jeff's arm. "Please, your safety is more important!"

"But Matt will kill Maria, and it would be my fault!" Jeff cried. "Please..." The volume in his voice became lower as he whispered. "I need to go back..."

Mickie wanted to say it was a bad thing if she let him go...but if she didn't, then Maria would be hurt by Matt. Maria didn't deserve to be attacked, but she didn't do anything except let her take all the abuse. It had to stop.

"All right..." said Mickie, letting go of Jeff's arm. "But I'm going with you."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Jeff made his way back to the locker room with Mickie behind him. Seeing the door to the showers open, he was shocked to see Maria and Matt glaring at each other. Shadows were binding Maria and Matt had ivy clinging onto his arms and legs.

"You can't use this trick forever!" snapped Matt. "The darkness is giving me my strength; you have nothing!"

Mickie, standing near the lockers, heard Matt's reply having no idea what he was talking about. But whatever it was, it was causing him to become mad.

"I'll use it for as long as I can." Maria replied. "I may not be good at interviews, and I may screw things up...but I will never, ever let you hurt Jeff or anyone in the WWE as long as I'm alive!"

"Well, let's change all of that." said Matt as shadows soon crawled to Maria's neck, tightening their grip. The interviewer gasped for air as her vision slowly began to blur.

"St...op..." Maria gasped out. "W...what...are you...?"

"If you're still alive, you are a nuisance." Matt answered. "So I shall get rid of your annoying voice and mind once and for all."

"Stop this!" said Jeff, coming in. "Don't hurt her!"

Matt turned around as his evil face mellowed. The shadows binding Maria disappeared as Maria fell onto the ground unconscious. The ivy around the elder Hardy was gone but the evil hanging in the air wasn't.

"I'm glad you're back, my love." Matt replied, hugging his brother. "I was starting to get worried that you could've been hurt by those nasty people."

"N-no one hurt me, Matt." Jeff replied. "I'm fine..."

"That's good..." Matt replied, kissing his brother's forehead. "Now we can go home...and have some fun."

Jeff's eyes widened at the statement.

"But...I thought you said you would let me rest if I won the match." said the younger Hardy, eyes growing wide. Mickie, hearing from the locker room covered her mouth with a hand.

"I did." Matt replied. "You would rest from letting me fuck you; tonight, we do a little role reversal." Mickie's eyes went wide; Matt was going through all of this and no one was stopping him?!

"No..." Jeff whimpered. "Please don't..."

"We made a deal, Jeffie..." Matt crooned with a creepy smile on his face. "Win the match and you get rest. You won the match...so you get your rest."

"Don't!" cried Mickie, walking into the showers. "Don't you dare hurt Jeff!"

"I'm not hurting Jeff though." said Matt in an innocent tone. "But you'll be hurt if you and your friend do not leave."

Mickie wanted to retort but then saw the look in Jeff's eyes. Then, her gaze fell at the unconscious Maria. Maria, who was attacked and abused, who was always trying to do her best, who was ridiculed and looked down upon...she stood up to Matt when no one else did.

"All right..." said Mickie, walking toward her fallen comrade. Gently picking her up, she wrapped Maria's right arm over her shoulder.

"Thank you." said Matt, mockingly bowing to the diva. "Let's go Jeff, we mustn't keep ourselves delaying from our fun tonight at the hotel room..."

Jeff slowly nodded his head as Mickie walked past them both. Mickie turned to look at Jeff's distant and sad eyes, before walking away out of the locker room.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The rest of the show went off without a hitch. As soon as the cameras stopped rolling—and the dark main events were finished—it was time for everyone to go to the hotel and rest.

Mickie and Maria were sharing one of the hotel rooms—even with all of the gossip on how Mickie had finally found the 'perfect' person for her. Mickie ignored all of that as Maria tried her hardest not to blush at the thoughts. As Mickie sat down upon one of the beds, Maria was pulling out a book from her bag.

"Catching up on a little late night reading, huh?" asked Mickie, seeing the book. It looked tattered with a faded brown cover and a silk bookmark to keep Maria's place.

Maria didn't reply as she pulled out a quill pen from her bag and and a bottle of ink. Uncorking the bottle, she lightly dipped the quill into the ink and started to write on the pages of the paper.

"Um, you've been quiet since we got back." said Mickie. "What's going on?"

"....Trouble." Maria answered simply with a tone of seriousness unlike the diva. The last time she had been so serious was during the Trial of Eric Bischoff—which caught everyone watching her to stare in shock and surprise—and people still did not know whether if she was being serious or not.

"I know." said Mickie. "Matt raping Jeff...how long have they been hiding this from us? I mean, Jeff could get seriously hurt and if we don't do something, he'll probably contemplate suicide!"

"I didn't mean that, Mickie." Maria replied, looking up. "Matt's been corrupted by magic; powerful dark magic."

"....Maria, have you been reading Harry Potter too much?" asked Mickie. "Because there's..."

"No such thing as magic?" asked Maria. "In your world maybe...but where I come from, it's second nature."

Maria closed her book as it disappeared in a blink of an eye. The quill feather and ink bottle also vanished as she stood up. Closing her eyes, her clothing soon became replaced by a long sorceress red robe with silver swirls. In her hands was an oak staff topped with a ruby as she soon let out a sigh.

"Maria?" asked Mickie. "You're...a witch?"

"A sorceress..." Maria said solemnly, bowing her head. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything but you see...

"I come from the world known as Mana, a realm which exists in somewhat harmony with Earth. I was sent to live my life on Earth; except I am unfamiliar with your ways. I'm not physically strong, nor was I good at communication in front of audiences."

"Which could explain your....'performance' in the WWE." said Mickie, finishing for Maria.

"Exactly." said Maria, her voice returning to its happy pitch...although the tone was sad. "I am also one who jumps to conclusions; which could explain all of my panic attacks in the locker rooms. I also am a bit...'oblivious'."

"Oh." said Mickie. "But...what was it about Matt being corrupted by magic?"

"I'm not so sure myself actually." said Maria in reply. "But when I used my magic against him, he used shadows to deflect it. Matt was raping Jeff for a reason...I don't know what the reason is, but it's bad. Jeff has to get away from Matt."

"That's easier said than done." said Mickie. "I hope Jeff's okay though; last time I saw him, he was going to be used for Matt's...pleasure."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Such a pretty doll...." Matt crooned as he saw Jeff's naked body resting upon the white bed sheets. He felt it; the need to release, to relieve himself of all of the tension inside of his body.

"Now's the time for your 'rest'." said Matt as he pulled out something from his pants pocket. It looked like a vial of black bubbling liquid from the light.

"W-what is that?" asked Jeff, trying to act calm.

"Deadly Nightshade." Matt replied, uncorking the vial. "It's really delicious. Try it; you'll like it."

Jeff gulped somehow not the tone in his brother's voice. Matt ignored this as he placed a hand on Jeff's shoulder, forcing his mouth to open.

"Drink every last drop like the big boy you are." said Matt as he poured the drink down his brother's throat. With his free hand, he covered the mouth, making sure Jeff could not spit it back out.

Jeff whimpered as he felt the liquid coat his mouth; it tasted like horrid medicine and it felt like he had eaten something spicy. He gulped, swallowing the medicine down through the esophagus and into his stomach. Seeing this, Matt removed his hand and began to stroke his brother's hair lovingly.

"How did it feel?" he asked.

"Like my insides were on fire..." Jeff replied. "And now I feel...so sleepy..."

"Deadly Nightshade has that effect." Matt explained. "There's a loss of control of the mind and body when one drinks it; it's considered fatal when someone takes a teaspoon of it. However, I gave you at least one tablespoon and that'll be all I need."

"What....?" Jeff gasped out. "Ple...as...e...S...t....o...p..."

Jeff's mind felt so cloudy as if he was stuck in a never-ending fog. He tried to move his arms, but they felt so heavy. He wanted to speak, but nothing came out. It felt so strange, as if he was there, and yet not there at the same time.

"Welcome my little doll." said Matt, pressing his forehead upon his brother's. "Now be a good doll and remove my clothes."

"....Yes, master." Jeff replied slowly as he started to remove his brother's shirt.


	10. Chapter 9: January 22, 2007 III

_**People crave control, and the more the better.**_

_**Whether it be in intimate situations, a business, or just wanting to take control of life without anyone telling them what to do...we don't want to feel weak or pathetic.**_

_**Unfortunately, we sometimes cannot control the outside factors that make us break down, and when we cannot take control of unstable ideas, then there is trouble.**_

_**And when there is trouble, there also means that it would take longer to gain our self control back.**_

* * *

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**A Change of Face**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Chapter 9-Losing One's Control and Losing One's Will**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 **

"Right there, Jeffie." Matt moaned, feeling his brother's lip press against the tip of his head. "Nice and easy, don't want to feed you too quickly."

Jeff nodded his head as he let his tongue slurp against the vein on the underside of his brother's dick. Tatted arms were grasping against his brother's hips as his thumbs massaged the inside of his brother's thighs in small circles. His green eyes glazed over, lost in what his older brother demanded and commanded him to do.

"Nice..." Matt hissed. "Keep this up, and I might let you spend some time alone, my little pet." He groaned when he felt the delicious smacking noises that Jeff made when he suckled upon the delicious treat. Matt thrust his hips forward, causing Jeff to temporarily stop his ministrations. Feeling this Matt growled, and removed his dick from his brother's mouth, but not before grabbing his brother by his long dyed hair.

"Did I tell you to stop?" asked Matt in a low voice. "I didn't...did I?" Jeff shook his head in reply.

"Very well then..." said Matt. "It's time for a reversal..."

Grabbing onto his brother, Matt flipped Jeff onto the mattress and pinned his wrists onto the sheets. The demonic and sadistic look in Matt's eyes were reflected in Jeff's glassy green ones as Matt licked his lips in hunger.

"Don't look at me like that." said Matt in a mocking tone. "It's for the best, isn't that right?"

"It is..." Jeff replied, still under the effects of the medicine Matt gave him. "Anything for my master..."

"Aww, you're too kind." said Matt, grinding their groins together. Jeff let out a small moan at the touch. "So you wouldn't mind if I had my way with you right?"

"No...I don't." Jeff answered back. And that was all he had to say when Matt started to kiss him. Slightly feeling the wet tongue mapping the inside of the cavern, feeling the taste of something dark and evil fill his senses. He didn't know why, but it tasted like chocolate...and it made him crave more.

Matt smirked as he let his hands run down his brother's creamy chest and hips. Then they pinched at his nipples, Jeff letting out a small squeak. Matt then pressed on them with his thumbs, motioning them into small circles as he released the kiss and suckled upon his brother's neck.

Jeff clenched his teeth, trying his hardest not to scream, but the pleasure was starting to build. There was so much heat...and it felt so right. Matt smirked as he lowered his hands between his brother's legs and let the heat radiate through his body. He then cupped his brother's testis, sending Jeff on a wave of ecstasy.

"S-so...good..." Jeff moaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Matt's grin grew bigger; the medicine was working, Jeffie was under his control for this evening. Then after that...forget about what happened after that, what mattered to him right now was this. This perfect moment of bliss and ecstasy, to let himself truly dominate his brother without his brother's whining about how it wasn't right.

Matt continued to massage his brother's testis for a while, all while Jeff gripped onto the sheets tighter, trying to roll his hips to let his brother touch more, to feel more, and to take more. Then, he lowered his hands onto his brother's own dick, feeling it hardened by his touch. It was leaking of pre-cum, and it was about to explode from contact. So close...so close...

"Not yet." said Matt, sitting back and admiring his brother. Jeff's head was tossed side to side, screaming to the heavens why the pleasure had stopped. His mouth was open, trying to let out a scream but it then turned into a whimper.

"Please Master...I need you..." Jeff whispered, despite still being under the influence of Matt's medicine. "I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what?" asked Matt. "What do you want to do?"

"A-anything!" Jeff screamed, tears falling down his cheeks. "Just take me, touch me, fuck me! I want it now! NOW!"

Jeff then sobbed, feeling that he had disappointed his beloved. Even if he was still unsure what was happening, he needed the feeling of being touched. He wanted to have his brother take him, he wanted it...it didn't matter what had happened, but he needed that feeling.

"...is this true Jeff?" asked Matt. "Do you want this?"

"Y-yes..." Jeff choked out. "I-I want you Master...I want you inside me...."

Matt stayed silent...he never contemplated his brother acting this way. What was he supposed to do? He knew his brother was not feeling right, but did he truly love him?

_**It is only a side-effect, Matthew.**_ Kurai whispered into his mind. **_Deadly Nightshade is an aphrodisiac, and the person who drinks it will have temporarily have feelings of lust and love for the person who fed it to them. This is also a sign of our plan setting in motion. But to think that your brother has last this long...most people after given Deadly Nightshade shut down completely. If you take him now, then it shall be even better when you finally give him the last step into taking him to the darkness. Take the chance...who knows when the Nightshade will wear off. But be gentle on him, if you try and assault him in his weakened state, then he shall never return to normal._**

"Yes." Matt whispered. "He must be taken...for he is mine..."

Matt then kissed his brother softly on the forehead, wiping his brother's tears away with his thumbs.

"I'll give you what you want, my beloved." said Matt. "I'll keep you forever in my embrace, forever in the darkness...but only if you accept it."

"I...do Master, I'll do anything to be with you." Jeff whispered. "Please...I need release...I need to be free..."

"And I shall let you release..." said Matt, hands running through his brother's hair, another hand had two fingers inside his brother's mouth. "Now suck."

Jeff nodded, calming down as Matt continued to pet him like a kitten and let him lick on Matt's fingers as if it was delicious piece of candy. Matt felt himself grow harder with every lick of his finger, and it was good. So good...

Jeff whined when he felt the fingers leave, but then felt his brother place them near his entrance.

"I don't want to hurt you." said Matt in a loving tone. "This will be painful but it shall be worth it."

Jeff nodded as he felt the fingers enter inside im. He let out a strangled cry as he felt his brother slowly push the finger completely.

"M-Master...." Jeff cried out. "Please...make it stop..."

"I promise that there will be no more pain...but you must wait." said Matt in a sad tone. "After this, you will return back to normal...and then I shall be like I was before, attacking you and assaulting you...but it shall be worth it, for once we are together...the pain shall melt away."

"I don't care about later, Master." said Jeff. "Please...take me now..."

Matt nodded his head as he pushed another finger into the hole. Then they were brought out. In, out...in and out again...Matt grinned as he saw Jeff stop speaking, but saw his eyes glazed over and his mind brimming with pleasure. Withdrawing his fingers, he then positionied himself into his brother's entrance.

"M-master?" asked Jeff, his brain slowly regaining his functions.

"Time to make you mine..." Matt moaned, wrapping his brother's creamy legs around his own waist. Then with a simple thrust, he pushed himself inside. Jeff screamed in pain, more tears falling down as he fisted the sheets. Matt just stayed inside there for a while, feeling the heat inside his brother, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He couldn't help it; Jeff felt so good on his dick. Even with all of the previous cannings, Jeff was still as tight as ever. It just wasn't right....but it fellt good either way.

"M-move, Master." Jeff whispered. "Please..."

"All right, as you wish." said Matt, pushing into his brother slowly and smoothly. The steady and long rhythm lasted for a while, and with every thrust, Jeff felt the pleasure build.

"Faster...." Jeff panted. "Oh god..."

"I am your god." Matt whispered to his brother's ear, pumping his brother in a nice rhythmic motion. "And you are my angel...together, we shall go to paradise...and no one shall stop us."

"Yes!" Jeff screamed. "Yes Master...yes!"

Matt smirked as he kissed his brother on the lips once more.

"Release." He murmured.

And then Jeff cried out, riding out his wanted release. Jets of cum sprayed all over their stomachs, and his walls contracted around his brother's dick. Matt moaned as his own cum started to splash against the inside of his brother and around his inner thighs.

Matt panted as he slowly released himself from his brother. He kissed his brother on the forehead and laid his body on top of his brother, feeling his brothers' gentle heartbeat and smling to himself; he knew that it wasn't long before Jeff would truly and utterly beg for the feeling of pleasure...it wouldn't be long.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Are you sure that's right?" asked Mickie, once Maria finished her story. "That can't be happening...right?"

"It's just a hypothesis, Mickie." said Maria in reply. "But all I know is that if we don't do anything, then all is lost."

"Then what are waiting for?" said Mickie, standing up. "Let's get going!"

"Not now." said Maria. "I don't sense anything...but tomorrow on Smackdown we'll go and confront Matt...and if need be, gain some allies."

"If we're going to get allies, who should we get?"

Maria stayed silent before she replied with only two words.

"Kevin Thorn..."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"So tasty..." whispered the man. "Your blood should be so yummy in my throat."

"D-don't hurt me!" cried the woman, his victim. "I'll do anything you want...just don't kill me."

"I won't kill you." The man replied. "I just want to drink your blood."

Then, there was a scream as the woman tried to get away from her attacker. She then moaned from blood loss and fell into the man's grasp. The man continued to lap up the blood, taking in the drink as if it was the best wine he ever drank.

"Cut it out, Fang." said a voice. The man looked up to see his partner swooping in from the rooftop, landing on the ground, wings detracting.. "I don't want Master to punish us for your stupidity."

"My stupidity?" Fang snorted. "Blood, who was the one that woke the whole neighborhood up when he tried to drink blood from a cat?"

"Well didn't they say cats have nine lives?" asked Blood. "Now come on...drop your prey and let's get going."

"Can't I drink some more blood?" Fang whined. "It's so delicious!"

"No." Blood answered. "Now let's go."

"Aww..." Fang moaned, following his partner in the darkness.


	11. Chapter 10: January 23, 2007 I

_**Everyone desires something. We all wish for that 'something' that would make our lives better. However, after striving to get that item, it isn't all that it was cracked up to be.**_

_**Then that cycle repeats, and repeats, and repeats...as humans, we are never happy with what we have...but we shall beocme happy and content once we get THAT item.**_

_**The question that comes to the common passerby's mind is, "When shall we stop?"**_

_**No...the question is...when won't we stop? And when won't we realize the error of our ways?**_

* * *

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**A Change of Face**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter 10-A Desire for Something More**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Kevin Thorn was feared throughout the locker room. Not because of the blood spit, or the fact that his girlfriend could predict ominous fortunes for whomever was stupid enough to ask their future...

But it was because of the rumors of him being a full-fledged vampire.

Some people said that he was related to Gangrel from the Attitude Era, and therefore had connections with the Rated-R Superstar himself (as Edge was once Gangrel's protege in the Brood). However, there were remarks that Kevin Thorn didn't look similar to Gangrel (where Gangrel was pale skinned with fierce grey eyes and blonde hair, Thorn was tall and foreboding with spiky black hair and crimson eyes). Nevertheless, if you stayed out of his business, he'll most likely stay out of yours.

That wasn't the case with Mickie James and Maria as they went through the ECW locker room. Since the Smackdown and ECW shows were taped on the same day, it was a no-brainer that the superstars from both shows would chat and mingle with one another. Rob Van Dam and Tommy Dreamer were chatting with the likes of Shelton Benjain and Chris Benoit, while the girls of Extreme Exposé were wishing Bobby Lashley good luck in his fight against Test later that evening. With all of the chatter going along, it was if no one even knew what was going on.

"Well," said Maria to Mickie. "Here we are. The ECW Locker Room."

"It looks normal." said Mickie. "Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"We can't ignore the fact that Jeff is in trouble." Maria answered back. "We need all the help we can get at this point...or else Jeff pays the price."

"Hey..." Mickie whispered to Maria, pointing to something in front of her. "Isn't that Ashley?"

Maria turned to where Mickie was pointing, seeing the 2006 Diva Search Winner trying to find something. She looked to her left and right, before continuing on the path she was heading.

"What's she doing here?" asked Mickie. "Doesn't she, Paul and Brian fight MNM tonight?"

"And speaking of Paul and Brian..." said Maria. "We haven't seen those two since we got here. Right now, it's time for everyone to get some refreshments while the Dark Match is being showed to the audience. I don't like where this is going."

"Let's follow her." said Mickie. "Maybe we might find Thorn amongst all of these 'extreme fighters'."

"All right." said Maria. "Let's get going."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Paul? Brian? Where are you?"

That was what Ashley was asking in the empty hallway in the backstage area of the arena. She looked around, trying to find her best friends. They had been acting weird for the past couple of months and it worried her. Were they all right? What were they trying to hide? And why were they hiding it in the first place? She shrugged off the questions as she continued to call for them.

"Ashley!" said a voice. "What are you doing here?"

Ashley turned to see Maria and Mickie walking up to her. The interviewer looked to her left and right before letting out a sigh.

"Guess he's not here." said Maria.

"Who's not here?" asked Ashley. "If it's about Punk, I think I saw him warming up in his locker room."

"She's not talking about Punk, Ash." said Mickie. "She's talking about Kevin Thorn."

"The vampire guy?" asked Ashley. "What for? So you can interview him about his relationship with Gangrel?" She snickerd at her little joke.

"Very funny." said Maria with a serious tone; at that Ashley became quiet. Since when did Maria speak with that type of voice?

"Look," said Mickie. "We understand if you're trying to find your friends, but Maria and I are on important business that involves Kevin Thorn."

"What's so important that you have to see him?" asked Ashley. "Are you going to ask for a tarot card reading about your love life?"

"It's...personal business." said Maria in reply. "Now if you excuse us, we'll be going."

"I'm going with you." said Ashley. "Kevin Thorn hasn't been seen the whole evening, and if we find him then we might find my friends."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Mickie. "If you get caught by Thorn, there's no guarantee that you'll escape safely."

"You sound like he's really a vampire....that's not true, is it?" asked Ashley.

As if to answer her question, someone started to walk toward them. The three divas turned around, letting their gaze fall upon the crimson orbs of the vampire himself. Kevin Thorn was staring at them, black staff in his hand. There was some silence as the four stared at each other for some time.

"...Follow me." Kevin Thorn simply told them before walking away. Ashley, Mickie and Maria looked at each other before following the vampire. After some time, they made it to his locker room, the feeling of fear and nervousness creeping through the door.

"Ladies first." said Thorn, opening the door. "And do make yourselves at home, my master wants to see you all."

"M-master?" asked Ashley in a shaky tone. "Your master is here?"

"That's what I said." said Thorn in an irritated voice. "Now enter."

The divas walked in, hearing the door slam behind them. The room was completely black, lit only by red and black wax candles. There was a table draped with a red tablecloth with a crystal ball and a tarot card spread laid out. Ariel was interpreting the cards, not taking notice of the three guests that walked in.

"Ariel," said Thorn, walking up to his beloved. "Call the boys; we are ready to begin."

"Understood," said Ariel, standing. "Dark Blood and Sharp Fang, your masters call for you right now."

"All right, all right." said a voice. "Don't have to yell."

Coming from the shadows were two figures. Ashley screamed when she saw them them. The black and white outfits, the initials on the left pant leg, those eyes peering from white masks.

"Paul, Brian?" asked Ashley. "Is that you?"

Brian blinked his eyes in surprise, lifting his mask up to get a better view.

"Ash?" asked Brian. "What are you doing here? Now is not a good time!"

"Apparently it isn't." said Maria before turning to the ECW wrestler. "Look Thorn, what Ashley wants is different from what Mickie and I came to ask you. They're entirely different. So if you could just tell your master to come at a later time, that would be fine."

"Where are your manners, child?" asked Ariel. "We invite you in so you could meet our master, and you treat us with such...hostility."

"When it comes to vampires, you always have to be hostile about them." said Maria in reply. "But I had no choice but to come to you regarding the matters on the Hardy brothers."

"Matthew and Jeffrey, hmmm?" said a voice, soft and deep. "I haven't heard those names in quite some time."

The divas turned to see a figure leaning against the locker room door. His eyes were covered by black sunglasses, his pale, wavy blonde hair was down to his shouldesr and his fangs glistened amongst the candlelight. He was dressed in a white gentleman's blouse with a black jacket on top of it, black pants and boots, while his hands grasped onto a goblet with a red liquid inside. His left hear was pierced with an earring in the shape of a cross and he had a silver ankh adorning his neck.

"Gangrel..." said Maria. "I should've known."

"Um," said Ashley. "Not to be rude or anything, but...who's Gangrel?"

"A vampire." Mickie replied. "When he came into the WWF he had some sort of connection with Edge and his brother Christian. He brainwashed Christian and took Edge in...thus creating the Brood. They were famous for their entrance by rising from a ring of fire, their entrance music and their blood baths."

"Seems as if you've done your research." said Gangrel before turning to Maria. "And what is wrong with both Hardys?"

"...Matt's been raping Jeff, and he's been in touch with dark magic." said Maria.

"What?!" asked Ashley in shock. "Matt would never hurt Jeff, he would never abuse him like that!"

"You didn't see what I see, Ash." said Maria. "Jeff is hurting, and if we don't do something soon, he'll be taken into the darkness just like his brother has."

"But we just saw Matt in the hallway a couple of minutes ago." said Paul. "He didn't look like he was evil."

"That's what he wants you guys to think." said Mickie. "He acts so carefree and innocent, and only thinking about the show...but when he's alone in his locker room with Jeff...then his real face is shown."

"Can you identify what type of magic has corrupted the elder Hardy?" asked Ariel. "That way we can figure out what we are fighting against."

"Well..." said Maria. "From what I found in Jeff's sketchbook, it told of being sof lust, black roses...and Matt with black wings."

"We are in grave danger then." said Thorn. "That could only be the work of the father of the deadly vices themselves...Sin."

"You mean like pride, envy and gluttony." asked Mickie.

"The very same." said Gangrel. "And apparently, due to the events that have been happening to Matthew's life, it has found the perfect host. I guess Matt desired power to become strong and to fight all who stood in his way. What's worse, is that Sin must be parading around by another name, stating that he'll protect Matt from harm...for a price."

"So you think that the reason Matt is raping Jeff...is that he can be used for payment?" asked Brian.

Gangrel nodded his head in reply. "If this does not stop, then I fear that two souls shall be swallowed by evil."

"Then what are we doing standing here?!" asked Brian. "Let's go out there and stop this Sin guy from doing any damage."

"Easier said than done." said Maria. "As a sorceress, I tried to battle against Matt...but he's too powerful, even for me."

"A sorceress?" asked Ashley with some confusion. "But I thought..."

"It's a long story." said Maria. "I'll tell you later..."

"What Maria means to say, is that we need to figure out how to stop the darkness in Matt from spreading." said Mickie. "And we're going to need allies."

"Allies is just a form of a weak term for people that we choose to help us, but are going to stab us in the end." said Kevin Thorn, rolling his eyes. "No, we're on our own for this one."

"Or until someone else notices Matt's craziness." Maria remarked. "But until then, we'll keep an eye on them tonight during the Smackdown! tapings."

"I'll be going with you." said Gangrel. "I'm returning to the WWE and forming a new faction with Paul, Brian..." He then stared at Ashley. "And your friend here."

"Wait...what?" asked Ashley, looking at the vampire with shock. "You...are forming a Brood with me, London and Kendrick?"

"Well, London and Kendrick are the high-flying team of the present." said Maria. "Just like E & C and the Hardys...it must be a pattern."

"That's great..." said Ashley, as she sat down. "I need to take this all in..."

"Oh, I almost forgot about the payment." said Gangrel. "For our services, we would like to have some blood...One feeder for Blood and Fang respectively, and one for me."

"Blood and Fang?" asked Mickie. "What kind of crummy names are those?"

"Those are our 'code names'." said Paul, placing code names into air quotes. "When we got turned into vampires, we gained those titles."

"How did you become vampires in the first place?" asked Maria.

"Did you read our article of 1440 on the Internet?" asked Brian. "Well...that sort of gave hints on our condition. You see...after our Dark Match...we got bitten."

"...That's it?" asked Mickie. "That's the story?"

"Well if you want to delve into it deeper...we've got vampire blood." said Paul. "You see, our ancestors are somehow descendants of Vampire clans that go way, way beyond Dracula's roots and even crazier than what that White Wolf game explains. Apparently our powers are...'dormant' until a vampire of higher power feeds on us and gives us a transfusion of their saliva to our bloodstream. Then we train under them, take blood, gain powers...you get the gist of it."

"Okay..." said Ashley. "But if you bite us, will we transform into vampires too?"

"Only if you want to become vampires." said Brian. "The whole Hollywood vampire thing is pure and utter crap, a vampire won't take an apprentice unless it's under free will. No hypnosis, no mind control...just a choice of will."

His stomach began to growl.

"And, it's feeding time." He finished. "I'm starving...."

The three divas stared at each other...they knew that things weren't going to end well.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

"I need to sit down." said Maria, resting on one of the chairs. "Brian sure is a glutton when it comes to blood."

"I know." said Mickie, feeling the bite marks from where Paul bit her on the neck. "It took us three tries to make him get off of you. Every time we thought he was done, he would pounce on you like a kitten on a mouse."

"And to think Gangrel had the most self control." said Ashley. "That's a good thing; I don't want to be collapsing during our match tonight."

"Speaking of Gangrel, can we trust him?" asked Mickie. "I still have a bad feeling about this."

"Bad feeling or not, we need help." said Maria. "Who else knows about dark magic than vampires?"

"You do know that we could've asked Undertaker or Kane on this matter." said Ashley. "Why exactly did we have to ask Thorn for help?"

"Because Thorn wasn't the one who was busy getting ready for the Royal Rumble." Maria replied. "Plus, the Brothers of Destruction are busy: Kane fights MVP tonight and Undertaker...well, you wouldn't want to mess with Undertaker when he's training for a match, would you?."

"She does have a good point." said Mickie. Suddenly she turned to her right. "Look!"

Ashley and Maria turned to see Jeff walking out of the locker room, limping. This was their chance to figure out what was going on.

"Jeff!" Ashley cried running toward the younger Hardy. "Jeff, don't leave!"

"Damn it!" said Maria. "We're supposed to be subtle about this...Big Brother's going to come running toward her very soon."

"We better follow her." said Mickie. "There's no telling what Matt could do to her."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Jeff limped slowly, trying to get away from Matt as soon as he could. Matt said he was allowed to get a cup of hot chocolate, but he was to get back as soon as possible. It was hard to when he was racked in pain after Matt had his way with him the night before. God, how he wanted to go take a shower...but he knew that by doing so, Matt would join in and change the nice relaxing alone time into a brother's affair of sex and lust.

"Jeff!" cried a voice. The Rainbow Warrior turned around to see Ashley running up to him. She then wrapped him a soft embrace.

"Don't worry," Ashley said in a soft tone. "We're going to take care of you. So don't worry."

"Ashley," Jeff whispered, trying to get Ashley's hands away from his stomach. "Please get away, don't come near me."

"I won't." Ashley said in reply. "I won't let you get hurt by Matt."

"H-he's not hurting me." said Jeff. "He's...p-protecting me...."

"Stop lying." said Ashley, head against his shoulder, tears falling down her eyes. "Stop lying to me. Stop lying and saying that everything's all right! You have to tell someone about this!"

"I can't." Jeff said in a soft tone. "Please, you have to get away."

"Ashley, listen to Jeff." said Maria, walking in. "If you don't, then you're going to get in trouble."

"But..." said Ashley, looking a bit down-hearted. "But..."

"I'm sorry, Ash." said Mickie. "You want to help...but Matt has changed. He's no longer the Matt you once knew and loved. He's become nothing but a corrupted soul and hides it with his cheerful and original 'face'. But that true 'face' is gone...it's been shattered and twisted. The new Matt desires revenge and his brother all at the same time."

"We have to do something though!" said Ashley. "We just have to...I don't want Jeff to suffer..."

"You heard Mickie." said Maria. "We need to go."

Ashley wanted to reply but slowly nodded her head. She then released her embrace around Jeff and started to walk away. Jeff stared as the three divas left him, his eyes starting to brim with tears as he slowly started to walk toward them.

"Come back..." He whimpered. "Please...don't leave me...."

"I'll never leave you, Jeffie..." Jeff's eyes widened as he saw Matt walk toward him, eyes staring at him with lust, desire and hunger. He started to tremble as Matt wrapped him in a tight embrace. Matt inhaled deeply, loving the smell of Jeff's shampoo. He licked his lips hungrily, running his tongue along the tattoo on his brother's neck.

"So yummy..." Matt murmured. "I want to eat you all up, Jeffie."

Jeff squeezed his eyes shut, trying to escape his brother's wrath. He wanted to escape, he wanted to run away...

But he knew that there was nothing that he could do about it...


	12. Chapter 11: January 23, 2007 II

_**Is it wrong to defend something you love?**_

_**Is it wrong to stand up for what you believe in? Will you go so far as to attack and maim and kill, just to prove your point?**_

_**No matter what you do, people won't listen. You beg, you cry, you plead...but in the end, what will you do to let your voice be heard?**_

_**Petitions, rallies, strikes, media...sometimes they work, sometimes they don't.**_

_**And if peace doesn't work, you can always resort to violence.**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**A Change of Face**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter 11-A Shift to a Darker Tone**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Ashley was in the ring, tackling Melina and giving her a nice pummeling. Normally, she would've loved to show the Hollywood Diva how to wrestle, but her mind was recalling the words that were said back in the locker room. Matt was raping Jeff, there was nothing they could do to stop it...and to make matters worse, she was going to be daily vampire food for her two partners.

Unfortunately, she was distracted by her thoughts when Melina rolled over and started to punch her in the face. Ashley used one hand to block the punches, the other arm dangling in the air, in an attempt to find a bottom rope to grab onto. That was when it turned dark and red. A deep and raspy voice whispered something across the speakers. The 2005 Diva Search winner didn't know what was going on...

But she didn't want to find out.

She rolled over to the side, trying to find the way out of the darkness. Crawling on all fours like a newborn child, she soon felt two hands lift her onto her feet. Before she had a chance to ask what was going on, the lights came back on.

"Oh my..." said Michael Cole, unable to say anything else.

For in the ring, was all three members of MNM. Unconscious and covered in blood. Ashley's stomach began to do somersaults when she smelled the red liquid pooled against the ring. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the site of blood spilt upon MNM...but that wasn't the worse part. It was the fact that someone was stroking her hair, whispering words into her ear. She couldn't look...she didn't want to look...

But she opened her eyes either way to turn around, seeing Gangrel grinning at her, blood falling down his mouth. Ashley screamed, trying her hardest to struggle...but it was no use; fear and panic got to her first.

"Not you again!" JBL screamed. "Get the hell away from her you fanged freak!"

"S-someone!" Ashley cried, looking around. "Help me!"

Paul and Brian were gone...she was trapped.

And then, Gangrel pierced his fangs into her neck...and everything went blurry.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Ouch." said Maria, once Ashley was backstage, a hand nursing two more puncture wounds on her neck. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? That bite looked pretty painful."

"Correction, Maria." said Ashley. "It _**was**_ painful. And I can't believe Paul and Brian ditched me like that."

"Still, it was an interesting way to bring in the 'mystery' of how you and the Hooliganz are in cahoots with Gangrel." Mickie remarked. "And after you were unconscious, Paul and Brian appeared and carried you backstage while Gangrel...er..."

"He gave a message stating something on the lines of 'We have returned to this forsaken land'." said Maria. "And then proceeded to go to the announcer table and told JBL about something—Layfield expressing shock and fear—before disappearing backstage."

"That would make some sense." said Mickie. "After all, JBL and Gangrel were both part of the Ministry of Darkness."

"And speaking of Gangrel..." said Maria. "Can we really trust him? I mean...he did brainwash Matt and Jeff at one point to be in part of that New Brood deal against Edge and Christian."

"We made a deal, we can't take it back now." said Ashley, slowly standing up. She wobbled a bit, trying to find her balance while Maria helped her stand. "But still...poor Jeff..."

"We're going to get him away from Matt, and we're going to save Matt from the darkness inside im." said Mickie. "I just hope things do turn out for the better."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Look at us!" said Melina, staring at the mirror. "Whoever did this is going to pay!"

"I know!" said Nitro, running his fingers through his blood stained hair. "I don't look good with red hair."

"That blonde haired bastard is going to pay for this." Mercury growled. "Who is he anyhow?"

"It doesn't matter." Melina scoffed. "But it's time we let out a bit of aggression, don't you think?"

"Anything to get this off of our minds." Nitro muttered under his breath. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"I am so going to talk to Teddy Long about this!" said Melina, running hands through her hair. "As if we needed more troubles to come to our lives; Royal Rumble is this Sunday!"

"It doesn't matter what day it is, Mel." said Mercury, staring at his hand before it was clenched into a fist. "Those Hardy brothers are going down no matter what."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"What's the matter Jeffie?" Matt cooed, running a hand through his brother's hair. "Are you hurt?"

Jeff stayed quiet, knees hugging against his chest, arms wrapped around his knees. He had pushed Ashley away; it took him so long to realize that, but he was only doing it for her safety. If Matt found her, then he might've hurt her. He was threatening to hurt Shannon even though they were friends since they could remember. This wasn't the Matt he loved, this Matt was a shell of his former self who wanted nothing more than to use him for his sexual desires.

"Please..." Jeff whispered, his throat feeling raw when he spoke. "I need...water..."

"Water?" asked Matt. "That's a good idea; hot steamy water from the shower falling down your beautiful body...so yummy."

"No..." said Jeff in reply. "I'm thirsty...my throat's been sore from all of that screaming. Can I go get some water at the concession table?"

"And let people touch you in the wrong places?" asked Matt in a caring tone. "No...I can't allow that...you have to stay here, and make sure no one can hurt you."

"I'll be fine, Matt...just let me go and get some water." Jeff whimpered, not liking how this is going. Whenever Matt became so sweet and caring, it was set up for him to become violent and psychotic.

"I'll get water for you, Jeffie..." Matt whispered, stroking his brother's hair, a wide-eyed expression on his face, matching his creepy scarecrow like grin. "I'll get water and make you clean and pure, then I'll dress you up so nice like a beautiful doll, and I'll play with you forever and ever and ever..."

Jeff squeezed his eyes shut and began to tremble; he was trapped...no one was going to save him, no one was going to help him, he couldn't escape.

"However..." said Matt, stopping his thoughts. "You've been such a good boy lately, that I'll let you go out tonight. Tonight you can go and dance and be yourself...just be back by midnight."

"R-really?" asked Jeff. "You mean it?"

"Call it a bonus for your beautiful victory last night." Matt added. "Do whatever you want; make a picture, dance, drink...but don't get into trouble. I'll know if you get in trouble."

"I promise I won't get into trouble." said Jeff, hope bubbling inside him...the first time it has happened in what felt like weeks. "I promise, Matt."

"After tonight's taping and autograph session is done, go and have fun." Matt murmured, running his hand through Jeff's hair some more. "But just remember, I'll be watching."

"Thank you Matt." Jeff whispered. "Thank you..."

Matt kissed Jeff's hair. "You're welcome," Matt whispered back.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"So, tonight's taping was a success." said Maria, as the three divas were sitting in Kevin Thorn's locker room. "Now what?"

"It's simple, really." said Kevin Thorn. "We make sure Jeff stays away from Matt for as long as it's needed to make sure he is not influenced by the darkness."

"And influence is bad, right?" asked Brian.

"That's right." said Ariel, going through her Tarot Card deck. She drew a card and placed it on the table: it depicted two canines—one dog and one wolf—barking at the moon with a pool of water in foreground. It was also inverted.

"An inverted The Moon." She murmured. "Clearly young Jeffrey shall meet up with someone who will deceive him, but they shall be exposed in due time."

She then flipped over another card, this one depicting a woman in a red dress, grasping onto a golden coin with a pentacle engraved on it.

"The Queen of Pentacles," Ariel continued. "When face up, it depicts a creative person. This represents Jeff himself. However..."

She drew one more card, this one depicting a beautiful woman dressed in a scarf, dancing upon a giant wreath of leaves. But like the first card, it was inverted.

"The World, inverted." said Ariel. "This represents someone unable to move on; someone too stubborn or too stuck on the past to walk forward. The paths shall meet...when, I do not know..."

"A meeting between Jeff and another person." said Ashley, trying to piece it together. "And the mystery person trying to deceive him...but will be found out...it has to be MNM!"

"Or Edge." said Paul. "You know the whole rivalry that the Hardys and the Rated-R Superstar have."

"But Edge is busy with Randy in the meantime." said Mickie. "And last I heard, those two were trying to give Michaels and Cena a run for their money."

"Either way, Jeff might get hurt in this conflict." said Gangrel. "We must go and make sure he is safe."

"Jeff's going to be fine, 'Grel." said Brian. "Jeff's handled so much in the past, he can take care of himself."

"You don't get it, Brian!" Ashley exclaimed. "Jeff is at the end of his rope; he's been broken and beaten and won't call for help. Matt must have some sort of leash on him...and it's taking over Jeff. If it continues...then Jeffrey Nero Hardy will cease to exist."

There was silence as everyone took in Ashley's words; it was hard for Jeff when he had to leave the WWE for his drug problems. Had Jeff not received help during that phase, he would've spiraled into his own destruction. Would it happen to him again if things didn't change? Would Jeff succumb to the vices of his own flesh and blood?

"Then we don't have any time to lose." said Maria with a serious tone. "We follow Jeff and make sure that the conflict doesn't start."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Jeff never felt better. He danced, he drank a Pepsi with Punk, and relaxed. It was a Cinderella-like deal...but until midnight, he was going to relax and have fun.

But still, he was worried. What made Matt change his mind? And how long was Matt going to act like this? Was that act just an act? Would Matt revert to the possessive evil being he was in a short while? Or would he return to his normal self?

"Hey!" Jeff got out of his thoughts to see MNM walking toward them. Jeff gulped as he closed is eyes, wishing that this was all just a dream. MNM couldn't have been nice to him...it was just a bad dream...it was just a bad dream...

But why was there something inside of him that was telling him that he should give them a chance?

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"I'm scared." said Ashley as she, Maria, Mickie, Paul and Brian were running to the nearby bar. They would've taken the bus, but Brian's uncontrollable hunger for blood made it impossible (although they were amazed that he was control it throughout the situation of signing autographs to the fans). "What if Jeff never returns to normal? What if Matt never comes back?"

"We can't think about that now." said Mickie. "All we can do is get ready to do what we need to do in order to stop this menace."

"Easier said than done." said Maria. "Who knows what can happen?"

"MNM beat up Jeff, and then Matt threatens to kill the three for hurting his brother?" asked Brian. "Hypothetically, of course."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." said Paul. "

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"You little bitch!" Melina cried, slapping Jeff across the face. Jeff followed MNM outside—believing it was for them to make amends—before being attacked. Jeff put up a great fight—clotheslining both Mercury and Nitro and trading blows with the A-List Tag Team. But eventually, exhaustion and fatigue from lack of rest—most of it due to Matt's intrusions on him—caught up to him, and he was struggling to get out of Mercury and Nitro's grasp on him.

"I didn't mean to hit Mercury with a ladder..." Jeff tried to explain. "It was a simple accident! Please..."

_SMACK!_

But the slap against his face said otherwise. He grit his teeth in pain as Melina continued to scream and yell at him, trying to unleash all of her pent up aggression against the Rainbow Warrior. In fact, she was so busy with dealing with the anger that she didn't hear the sound of footsteps approaching her.

"You think you're angry at what's happened huh? Well, wait until I get my hands on YOU!"

Melina turned and soon had a hand grasping onto her neck, crushing her windpipe. She tried to scream for help, but she could only emit coughs and sputters, in a pathetic attempt to break free.

"Mel!" Nitro cried, seeing his girlfriend in danger. He snarled as he charged toward Matt. "DIE, HARDY!"

Matt released his grip on the 'Primal Screamer' and turned his gaze toward Nitro. He then grasped onto the former Intercontinental Champion's wrist and twisted it, turning Nitro's body away from him.

"Make one move and I'll break that arm in a _**very**_ painful positon." Matt hissed in his captive's ear. "Now you and your little bitches are going to leave and stop hurting Jeffie..."

"And why should we?" asked Mercury.

Matt replied by giving Mercury a death glare, his eyes penetrating deep into the skull of his adversary. Mercury gulped, not liking how Matt was staring at him.

"You either leave, or I make you leave!" He hissed. "I'll damage more than your face if you don't get out of here in the next five seconds! GOT IT?"

Mercury gulped as he released his grip on Jeff. In response, Matt released the twisting grip on Nitro. MNM soon started to back away from the enraged Hardy brother.

"Leave." Matt snarled. "Leave and I might let you live..."

That was enough motivation for them to run off. Jeff slowly looked up as Matt went to him.

"Thanks, Matt.." He whispered. "Thank y-"

_SLAP!_

Jeff felt his brother deliver a powerful backhand across the face. He placed a hand on his cheek and tears began to swell in his eyes.

"W-what did I do?" asked the Rainbow Warrior. "Matt..."

"You idiot!" Matt screamed at him. "I gave you freedom and you got into this mess! I shouldn't have let you go..."

"I didn't mean to..." Jeff whimpered. "Honest..."

Matt ignored his brother's whining and pulled him onto his feet. It was around that time that Ashley and the others made it.

"Matt!" Ashley gasped out, trying to catch her breath. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking Jeffie back to the hotel." Matt answered calmly, sounding like his normal self. "Jeffie had a bit too much to drink...right?"

Jeff didn't answer, but stared into the eyes of his friends, trying to tell them a telepathic message to leave.

"You see?" said Matt, petting his brother on the head. "He just needs some rest, and a room alone would be perfect."

"It would be," said Mickie. "A room away from you would be good! You're going to hurt him again, don't deny it!"

"Hurt him?" asked Matt. "What gave you that stupid idea? Were you taking in fumes again, Mickie?"

Mickie growled as she clenched her fists; one of the things she hated was when wrestlers believed that she was _**literally**_ a psycho. Of course, she was only a psycho for Trish, but other than that, she was just as sane as everyone else.

"Stop with the insults, Matt!" said Brian. "This isn't like you!"

"You mean just as 'Brian Kendrick' isn't a fitting name for someone like you?" asked Matt with a sneer. "Personally, I think Spanky fit you more. Why? Because kicking wasn't the only action your ass got in the ring you piece of gay shit."

Brian's eyes widened at the insult; he was once raped by Brock Lesnar when he was working on Smackdown a few years back. He was literally traumatized by the ordeal that he asked management to mostly put him in Tag Team Matches so he made sure he wouldn't be attacked. That was when Paul London came into the picture; when he had to fight Brock Lesnar in his debut match, Brian came to his rescue and saved him being Lesnar's next potential rape victim. That event sparked their friendship...but sometimes Brian could feel as if Lesnar would strike at any moment and hurt him once more.

Paul saw the look of shock in his friend's eyes before staring into Matt's grey orbs, gritting his teeth as his canines started to become fangs.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Paul screamed as he rushed toward the Hardys. His nails began to become claws as he was ready to slice the 'Angelic Diablo' to ribbons...

That is, until Jeff pushed Matt out of the way and stood in front of Paul's path to the elder Hardy. Paul immediately stopped in his tracks.

"Jeff, what are you doing?" Ashley screamed at the younger Hardy. "Get away from Matt, he'll hurt you!"

"No...he won't..." Jeff murmured. "And I had three shots of tequila; I need to sleep it off...so please...let me be..."

"We're here to help you." said Maria. "Now please...come with us..."

"Thanks for your suggestion, Kiss Cam." said Matt mockingly. "But we're going to go to the hotel. Good bye."

He soon dragged Jeff out of the bar and into his car. Matt immediately shoved Jeff into the backseat and buckled himself in. With a roar, the engine was on and the car left the parking lot. The five stared with sad faces, knowing that they were too late to stop the situation.

"Now what do we do?" Ashley whispered.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

After arriving at the hotel, Matt making the room arrangements, and finally lugging all of their suitcases through the elevator, Jeff was relieved about Matt's decision. Matt decided that they should have separate rooms—although there was only a one floor difference between them. He wanted to object to it, but it was probably for the best—the farther he was from his brother, the better.

Jeff placed his luggage inside room 313 and sighed; it had been too long since he felt solitude.

"Thanks Matt." said the Rainbow Warrior. "Well...good night then."

"...Goodnight my love." Matt whispered before slamming the door shut.

Jeff soon let his back rest against the mattress of the bed. It felt so comfy, as if he was sinking into a pool of marshmallows. He soon sat up and pulled out the key card to the hotel room...

Wait a minute...Jeff never recalled Matt handing him the key card!

Jeff immediately went to the door and opened it—or at least tried to. It was locked!

"W-what's going on?" asked Jeff with some fear. "Matt? Matt! Matt, what's going on?"

"While you were sitting in the car, I made some 'adjustment's to the lock." Matt answered from the hallway as Kurai looked on. "It can only be opened from the outside, and I have the key to unlock it."

"Why are you doing this?" Jeff asked, banging his fist at the door. "Why?"

"Because you're mine!" Matt roared. "You're mine and no one else's! I'm doing this for your own good! No one is going to see you except me! No one is going to touch you but me! No one is going to love you more than I do! I'm doing this for your own good!"

"Stop this!" Jeff exclaimed, getting on his knees, tears starting to fall down his eyes. "Please stop..."

"I can't." Matt whispered. "Not until you understand..."

"What?" asked Jeff in a soft tone.

"Good night, love." Matt replied before hauling his luggage to the elevator and getting ready for some bedrest.

"MATT!" Jeff screamed, pounding on the door, in a vain attempt to get Matt to come back. "Please, get me out of here! Don't leave me alone! Please, Matt! PLEASE!"

He screamed for about five more minutes, until the screams and yells became nothing more than whimpers and sobs. He was never going to escape from his brother's grip...never.


	13. Chapter 12: January 23, 2007 III

_**There are two types of prisons in this world: physical prison and mental prison.**_

_**A physical prison is just being trapped inside a building, or area. You don't have to be locked behind bars, but if your body feels as if it's shackled to the ground, then that's a prison. It's easy to escape ap hysical prison by running away...and you continue to run for the rest of your life to keep that freedom with you.**_

_**But a mental prison is a different. When the mind is forced to see and feel and experience so many horrific actions nonstop...it completely breaks down, and the person loses free will. A mental prison works three to five times faster than a physical prison in the act of breaking a person down. And sometimes, it's all that's needed.**_

_**The most sadistic, twisted and evil rulers have used these tactics to kill millions and millions of souls...**_

_**I can understand why, it sounds so much fun...**_

_**Isn't that right, love?**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**A Change of Face**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Chapter 13-A Cry for Help Lost Forever**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

By the time the three divas and two vampires made it back to to Gangrel, Kevin Thorn and Ariel—which was more troublesome since Brian was literally going through a state of shock from Matt's comment about him—they were surprised to find that they were going to be sleeping in a small house near the hotel that had been filled to the brim with spell ingredients, and macabre decorations. Thorn mentioned that it belonged to an old friend of theirs—what the friend was doing before giving up the house, no one wanted to ask—and the eight were now seated with hot tea to drink.

But when it came to Ashley revealing the incident with Matt and Jeff...most of that tea was now on the floor once Gangrel spat it out.

"How could you not do anything to stop him?" Gangrel roared at the divas, after hearing about the incident at the bar. "We're supposed to save Jeff, not send him off to be killed!"

"What could we do?" asked Ashley. "Jeff doesn't want to escape...it's like he wants to give himself up."

"But we see it in his eyes..." Maria added with a sad tone. "He wants to leave...but he can't leave. He protects us, but wants to escape...it's just so horrible..."

"And the fact that Matt is vehemently insulting us and going as far as to use Jeff as a shield..." Paul added, before staring at Brian. "And poor Brian..."

Brian was in sort of a cataconic shock; his mind was replaying the memories of his rape by the hands of Brock Lesnar. Kurt Angle or Big Show didn't have to go through the cannings that the man gave him—he truly was a sadistic beast in every sense of the word. He was constantly whispering something under his breath, all the while, Paul had him in his hands, trying his hardest to calm his partner down.

"It's okay..." Paul whispered, kissing Brian on his forehead. "Everything's going to be all right..."

"I can't believe that actually happened." said Ashley, recalling all of the times that her tag team partners were always so happy and cheerful. "They look so innocent..."

"And so does Matthew, and look where we're at right now." Kevin Thorn muttered under his breath. "Where is he now?"

"At the hotel, probably." said Mickie. "I just hope that Jeff is doing okay...he looked so broken and lost."

"That wouldn't be a first for me." Gangrel muttered under his breath. "Christian was just like that when he was a member of the Brood...of course, than Adam came in."

"What **is** your relationship to E & C?" asked Paul. "Your interview with Michael Hayes left us all rather...confused."

"That is a story for another time, child." Gangrel answered back. "But right now, your partner is more important...it seems he is still traumatized from those words."

Paul wrapped his arms against Brian's pale waist, hand running through cornsilk locks.

"Lesnar is gone, he's never coming back." The Latino murmured. "But we need you , Bri. Please..."

Brian, relaxing at his partner's touch, closed his eyes, letting tears fall down his porcelain cheeks.

"Really?" He asked, eyes wide. "Is he gone?"

"Gone and never showing his ugly mug around the WWE ever again." Paul answered back. "And besides, you're stronger than he'll ever be...even with steroids!"

"Yeah...I guess you're right." said Brian, wrapping Paul in a gentle embrace. "Thanks Paul..."

"No prob, Bri." Paul replied, placing a smooch on Brian's forehead.

"Kisses and sweetness aside, this is exactly what Matt originally wanted." said Ariel. "But thanks to Sin, his own morale of love and lust have merged...he doesn't know what's right from wrong, and if we don't fix that, then all is lost."

"What can we do, Ariel?" asked Ashley. "Jeff's forcing himself to be a martyr, because he doesn't want anyone hurt. But that's wrong; he should tell us that he's in pain and we should help him out."

"Matt is growing stronger the longer we ponder and wait, Ashley Marie Massaro." said Kevin Thorn. "Your hesitance will kill us all."

"Stop being so pessimistic." said Maria, clutching her staff. "We still have other wrestlers in the WWE; if we can get some on our side, we can stop this menance."

"'If' being the major key word, Kiss Cam." said Gangrel. "But who in their right mind will believe our little story?"

"...Anyone who's seen Matt's cruelty." Maria answered back.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Jeff was curled in his bed, shivering, trembling, sweat falling down his face. He was trapped...he was never going to escape. He would be trapped in a prison, with his brother the judge and executioner...never...never...

"Someone..." He whispered, tears falling down his eyes. "Mama...please, save me. Mama, make the real Mattie return. Mama...protect me from all evil...Mama...Mama..."

He continued to whisper this mantra over and over, praying for someone to help rescue him. He needed to be rescued. He had to escape his brother's wrath, he had to make sure that Matt couldn't harm anyone.

"Mama, bring me the old Matt..." Jeff whimpered. "Mama...Bring me my life back..."

He began to sob, his whole body scrunched up against the blankets, head resting against a pillow. The air conditioning was on, chilling him to the bone. Hands were on his knees, knees were at his chest, teeth were chattering as he took a deep breath. It was painful; Matt was raping him, and no one could help him.

No...there were people who were willing to help him, but he was always pushing them away. He wanted to escape, but if he did Matt would hurt anyone in his path. He had to protect them, but how could he protect himself. It was so horrifying...

"So, what do you wanna watch tonight?"

Jeff's eyes widened at the voice...it couldn't have been.

"Anything that's sweet so I can snuggle close to you, John." said a second voice. "Need to rest after that house show."

"Oh come on, Randy. Why not an action flick?"

"John, we've already seen your movie like three times already."

John? And Randy? Next door?

Jeff sat up, seeing a door at the side of the wall. The door was to connect two suites together if the rooms were being used by two parties. So that meant he could use it...

No...the last time he tried to get someone involved, it nearly ended in tragedy. If he went there and spent time with Cena and Orton, would they get hurt if Matt came to look for them? He couldn't let that happen...

But maybe...maybe these people would be the one who could help him out in the end. Maria, Mickie, Ashley, Paul and Brian weren't strong enough to handle Matt...but the combined forces of the Champ and the Legend Killer might've been enough to prevent Matt from doing any real damage to him...

Jeff slowly sat up, then rolled out of his bed. He walked toward the door separating him and his RAW wrestling buddies.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"I got it." said John, opening the door. He soon saw Jeff, green eyes lost and dazed, his face looking tired as if he did not sleep for days.

"Hi..." said the Rainbow Warrior. "Can I...stay with you for a while?"

"What's wrong with you Jeff?" asked Randy. "You look like you've seen the dead."

"I wish." Jeff retorted. "I need to rest...I've been having a rough time."

"We understand." said Randy. "I mean, Royal Rumble is coming up in about five days. That, house shows, personal time...it's hard to juggle. But hey, that's a life of a wrestler."

"No...it's not that." said Jeff, shaking his head. "It's..."

"Yeah, what is it?" asked John. "Are you sick?"

"S-sort of..." Jeff replied. "Can I rest a bit?"

"Sure." said John. "Rest on the bed, we're going to be watching a movie."

"What is it, _The Marine_?"

"Nah." John replied, holding up a DVD case. "We're watching _See No Evil_."

_Great..._ Jeff thought in his mind. _Well, at least the horror in there is only fictional, and not real...I guess it'll be something to watch...better than being cramped in that room all alone..._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"How are we going to get Jeff away from Matt?" asked Ashley, as the eight were heading toward the hotel in a nightmare carriage (Gangrel loosely explained that it was 'only for those affiliated with the night'). "I doubt asking Matt in a polite manner will work."

"It'll probably end with a door slammed to the face, and that'll probably be the nicest way for Matthew to say 'No'." said Gangrel in reply. "Either way, this is getting bad...we might have to take drastic measures to stop this madness from spreading."

"And by 'drastic measures'..." said Mickie.

"Death." was Gangrel's curt reply.

"We have to kill Matt to stop this evil?" asked Maria.

"If it comes to that, then yes." replied Kevin Thorn. "But Jeff must also die with his brother."

"WHAT?" Brian exclaimed, nearly causing the carriage rider to stop when he heard Brian's yell. "Are you nuts?"

"Jeff might be infected by the darkness inside his brother, Sharp Fang." Ariel snapped back. "Given enough time, that sin could spread onto others. Sin is like a disease that is impossible to cure; you get rid of one vessel corrupted with it, and there are ten others that spring up in its place."

"And given time, they'll become what they'll become." Gangrel said in a serious tone. "For as long as Jeff is with Matt, he'll follow him...and as long as there are people who are ignorant fools, they'll just be there."

"Didn't I hear that somewhere?" asked Mickie, tapping a finger to her chin. "Oh wait...that's that line Edge said during that interview-"

"I suggest you never bring up that incident ever again, Alexis Laree." said Gangrel interrupting the happy-go-lucky diva. "Because that brings out a very powerful meessage; if we don't do anything to save Jeff now, then he'll no longer exist. He'll no longer be there."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Paul, sticking his head out of the window. "Hey, village boy! Move faster!"

Suddenly the carriage jerked to a complete stop. The passengers were soon kicked out of the vehicle.

"What's the big idea?" asked Paul. "I told you to move faster!"

The driver of the carriage—a teenage boy with jet black hair going down to his shoulders, pale skin and black hair dressed in a faded tuxedo and top hat—pointed a finger past the Lation. Paul turned around. They were at the hotel.

"Hehehe...oops." He said sheepishly.

"So..." said Maria, as she got up. "How much do we pay for the ride?"

"It depends on who we got." said Thorn. "Some are nice, and some are just downright rude. And because of Dark Blood here, we now have to pay the full price of one necklace."

"A necklace?" asked Mickie. "That's it? How bad can it be?"

"He likes emeralds." Ariel replied. "And the only thing we have are emerald rings."

"If you don't like it, you should've gotten my little brother." said the carriage driver. "Now are you going to pay up or what?"

"Where exactly are we going to find emerald necklaces at this time of night?" asked Brian. "Man, we're going to have to work for our payment, and I don't want to be washing dishes again!"

"Um..." said Maria, slowly raising a hand. "Excuse me, sir...I may not have an emerald necklace, but would an emerald tipped staff do?"

"Hmm..." said the carriage driver, rubbing his chin. "It depends on the strength of the user. What's your ranking, witch?"

"I'm a sorceress." corrected Maria. "I go by Maria in the real world, but my real name is Marai-"

"You're THE Marai?" the carriage driver gasped. "Sorry for the snarky attitude...um, the staff's perfect."

"Maria, I thought you said you weren't that powerful of a sorceress." Mickie hissed at the interviewer.

"I never said how powerful I was, and I don't like talking about my past." Maria answered back, bringing out a wooden staff topped with an emerald. "My very first staff...if it's to help save the world from Sin, then so be it."

"You don't have to do this, you know." said Gangrel. "Nightmare Carriage drivers also have alternative payments."

"No, this is fine David." said the Carriage Driver, grasping the staff. "I shall accept this payment this time, but next time you owe me a necklace."

"Yeah, I get it." said Gangrel, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Now go before some far sighted mortal sees you."

"Hmph." The carriage driver scoffed as the carriage soon drove off. There was only the sound of a horse galloping through the road as it disappeared.

"Well, we made it." said Maria. "What now?"

"We take Jeff back with us." said Thorn, staring at the hotel. "Let us hurry, we have no time to waste..."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"So, basically this is just Kane's origin story but with him under a different name." said Jeff, as he, Randy and John were watching _See No Evil_.

"If you put it that way." said John. "Although he is a natural for this kind of stuff. Ironically, he's not as scary here as he is in real l-"

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Who is it?" asked Randy.

"It's me, Matt." said a voice. "I came to see if Jeff is alright."

Jeff's eyes widened at the sound of his brother's voice.

"Tell him to go away," He whispered to John. "Tell him everything's all right."

"What for?" asked the Champ.

"Just tell him, all right?" Jeff hissed, getting off of the bed. "It's a long story...but I have to hide from him. Don't tell him that I'm here..."

"Um, Jeff's alright." said John, as Jeff slowly opened the closet door. He soon slipped inside. "Why do you need to check on your brother in the first place, Matt? He's a grown man."

"I just need to know that he hasn't been hurt by people that could harm him." Matt replied back. "He has to be protected, you know. Prortected from all harm."

"Matt, you're taking this way too seriously." said Randy, pausing the DVD. "I know that MNM have been attacking you, but you need to calm down."

"Calm down?" Matt repeated. "Yeah, the next time I'll calm down is when I'm in my grave thanks to those three!"

"You might be blowing this out of proportion, Matt." said Randy. "Now go back to your hotel room and leave us alone!"

"Really then?" asked Matt. "Very well...just let me get something from my pocket."

Meanwhile, Jeff was praying a wordless prayer inside the closet, praying and praying that he wouldn't be caught. Suddenly there was a light, and he soon heard his cellphone ringtone being played.

"Oh shit!" The Rainbow Warrior whispered, struggling to turn off his cellphone.

"Found you, Jeff." said Matt from outside the hallway. "Now it's time for you to return."

Jeff slowly opened the closet door, staring at John and Randy with sad and scared eyes as if to tell them, "Please save me, please help me. Get me away from this monster."

"Jeff..." said John, approaching the Rainbow Warrior. "What's been going on?"

Jeff swallowed hard as he wrapped his arms around his chest, sliding his hands up and down. He was shivering, as if a ghostly chill came into the room.

"Don't make me go there." He whimpered. "Please...don't let me get taken."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Jeffie..." Matt cooed from the allway. "Let me in...I just want to talk to you..."

"Not if we have anything to say about it, scum!"

Matt turned around, only for a hand to grasp his throat. He was soon pushed onto the ground, while another pair of arms pinned his feet and hands down. He looked up, seeing the dark glare of Gangrel, his former mentor when he was still in the New Brood, and those fangs ready to pierce his neck and drain him of his blood.

"You're coming with us whether you like it or not!" Gangrel continued. "Now stay still, we're going to get that dreaded darkness out of your body one way or the other."

"Not if I have anything to say about it, you fanged freak!" Matt snapped back. "Now get me out of here!"

"Not on your life!" said Maria, whose arms were pinning Matt's wrists. "What were you going to do to Jeff? Why were you trying to barge into that hotel room? And why won't you listen to us? We're trying to help you!"

"Is this helping me?" Matt asked mockingly. "You claiming to get rid of darkness with me, while you lie to yourself by alinging with blood suckers?"

"Oh you are so going to take that back!" Paul growled, grasping onto Matt's legs. "I'm going to have so much fun drinking your blood."

"No, Dark Blood." said Ariel. "If we try to drink his blood, some of the darkness inside im may pour onto us...we could be corrupted ourselves."

"And suddenly I don't feel so hungry." Brian piped up.

Matt's eyes began to flicker with darkness as his anger and rage began to grow. Suddenly, his whole body began to illuminate with a black glow.

"Get OFF OF ME!" He screamed, forcing Maria, Paul and Gangrel away from him, collapsing on the floor. Matt immediately got on one knee, black hair covering his face like a veil of darkness, one of his grey eyes observing the eight wrestlers.

"None of you can undestand the hell I have to go through." He hissed. "Day in and day out, harassed by those three...even though I never did anything to them. But they're going to get their just desserts, and so will everyone else after that. They will all pay, and I'll be soaking in their blood soon enough."

"What's happened to you Matt?" asked Ashley. "What happened to the Twist of Fate? Whatever happened to the man who would not die? When did this all started to become about evil, darkness, sin and corruption. When?"

"It's been like this for a while, Ash." Matt answered back. "Ever since Mama's death...evil things took the people I loved away. After Mama's death there was Adam my 'former' best friend, who took my girlfriend away while I was out with an injury. Now, my brother's being attacked by lowlifes...and I've had it. Why should I be the one pushed around? It's time to take matters into my own hands, and I'll be taking Jeff with me."

"Wait!" cried a voice. Everyone turned around to see the hotel door slowly open, Jeff emerging into the hallway with a scared look on his face. Behind him were Cena and Orton.

"Okay..." said John, noticing the eight wrestlers. "What's going on here?"

"Your life." Gangrel replied. "If you want to keep it, then help us deal with Matthew here."

"And why should we trust you?" asked Orton, eyeing the vampire. "Adam always kept saying..."

"What he says and what I appear to be are two different things altogether." Gangrel snapped back. "You shouldn't always assume that a book will have something bad written inside it because of its cover, Randall. Now if you excuse us, can you be so kind as to HELP US PIN THIS DEMON DOWN?"

"Are you insane?" asked Randy. "Geez, Adam was right...you _**are **_a psycho!"

"Says this coming from the guy who said 'Beware, take care, because the freaks come out at night.'" Mickie muttered to herself.

"This is for your own good, Matt." said Maria, grasping onto Matt's wrist. "Now come on, please listen."

"No," Matt hissed. "You listen to me! Jeff belongs to me, Jeff is mine, and I'm going to protect him from anyone who could harm him..." He narroed his eyes as he added with clenched teeth, "And since you were the one who discovered these shenanigans, then you're first!"

"Wait a minute," John gasped out. "Maria...back at the locker room you seemed flustered when Matt came to save Jeff from his fight against Mercury. What happened?"

"N-nothing John.," Jeff replied, before Maria had a chance to open her mouth to answer. "I-it was nothing, and I'm alright."

"No you're not, Jeff!" Ashley screamed. "Stop being a martyr, and tell us! We can save you you, Jeff...please..."

"There's nothing wrong, Ashley." said Jeff. "You must've lost a lot of blood when Gangrel bit you during the Smackdown! Taping. Now if you excuse me, I just want to rest..."

"No!" Ashley cried, grasping onto the Rainbow Warrior's wrist. "Please...you have to stay with us...we can heal you, we can keep you safe. You won't be raped by your brother ever again."

"EXCUSE ME?" exclaimed Cena. "Ashley, what's going on? Matt raping his brother? That's madness!"

"It's the truth." said Mickie. "Please, you have to believe us on this, John..."

"Come, Jeff." Matt barked at his brother. "We're leaving."

Jeff didn't reply, but rather stepped back and hid behind John, not wanting to face his brother. Matt snarled when he saw the act.

"Jeff." said Matt in a dangerous, soft tone. "Come with me. We're getting your stuff and you're going to be sleeping with me tonight.

"No, Matt..." Jeff whimpered. "Please, don't make me go back there."

"Foolish mortal." Thorn hissed. "Do you not understand the consequences of your actions? You are pushing your own blood to the edge, and in no time he'll snap."

"This doesn't concern you, freak!" said Matt, snatching Jeff's wrist. "Now come on, let's go."

"Not so fast." said John, pulling Matt away from the younger Hardy. He soon glared at Matt. "What's been going on? What have you and Jeff been hiding?"

"Oh and now you want to get into my business John?" Matt asked sarcastically. "Why not give me a paper cut and rub salt in it while you're flapping your gums?"

"Stop it, Matt." said John with a firmer tone. "There has to be something wrong if eight wrestlers are coming here...what have you been doing to Jeff?"

"Raping him, that's what!" Ashley answered for the WWE Champion. "Raping him again and again, insulting us, threatening to hurt Jeff if we attack him, and Jeff sacrificing himself so we don't get hurt. John, please you have to listen to us."

Matt pushed John away and soon took Jeff into his arms, cuddling him gently as if he was a kitten. Meanwhile, Jeff was trembling and squeezed his eyes shut, in an attempt to tell himself that this was nothing but a dream.

"You're safe with me now, Jeff." Matt purred as he snaked a hand into his brother's pants, playing with his brother's erection. "I'm going to take you there, to the place we both belong."

Jeff let out a small moan, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Matt smirked as he laid a gentle kiss on his brother's forehead. Needless to say, everyone else was shocked.

"Oh my god, they were right all along!" Said Randy. "You sick bastard!"

"Sick as you two for actually going with that plan on being married?" taunted Matt. When he saw the shocked look on the faces of both the Legend Killer and the WWE Champion he smirked. "Oh, you didn't think I knew didn't you? Well, I'm not _**that **_stupid, unlike some of bimbos and airheads in the locker room. And I came to give you my opinion about this whole hearted affair."

"And what would that be?" asked Gangrel with suspicion.

Releasing his grip on his brother's erection—Jeff resting against his brother's chest—Matt placed his brother against the wall before taking John's hand into his own.

"Follow me," said Matt with a smile on his face as he took Cena into the hotel room.

"I don't like where this is going." Ariel whispered to Kevin Thorn. "What do we do?"

Matt grinned, black eyes showing nothing but evil and malice as he soon had John pushed down onto the floor, hand swiftly moving from wrist to neck. John tried his hardest to pull away, but it was no use; it was if Matt's grip was of iron.

"John!" cried Randy, rushing to his best friend's side. Matt noticed this and muttered something under his breath and raising his free hand into the air. Soon enough, vines soon grew and wrapped around Orton's legs, immobilising him. Matt chuckled before he turned to John, seeing the pretty blue eyes of the WWE Champion widen in fear. He wanted to scream, but Matt's grip on his neck said otherwise.

"Wanna scream, eh?" asked Matt. "Sorry, but while I'm here no one can scream when you're SENT TO HELL!"

His hand began to be wrapped in black flames which began to crawl around John's whole body. John soon began to scream, his body being eaten by the flames, burning his skin.

"Matt, stop!" said Maria, running toward the Hardy, pulling on his arm. "This is gone far enough; stop this madness! You're going to kill someone!"

"Good." said Matt. "Death is sometimes needed for rebirth; maybe in another life John won't be such a prick with that smug smile and his 'easy-going' attitude."

"But he never did anything wrong!" Paul exclaimed. "You're going overboard! Now stop this..."

"I can't and I won't." Matt grinned, staring down at John. "In a few more minutes, the fire shall devour his soul, and then he shall be trapped with in the gates of Hell for all eternity!"

He began to laugh as everyone looked on in horror.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Mickie hissed to the vampires. "I mean, you guys are centuries years old, you must have some sort of spell to stop this..."

"...I'm afraid that there's nothing we can do, Alexis Laree." said Gangrel with a solemn tone. "If it involves Sin or vice magic, then creatures like us cannot touch it. It is the most dangerous of all magic out ther, because it can corrupt the core of a being, and spread it to victims."

"So...there's no way to save him?" asked Brian. "Oh my god..."

Randy struggled and tugged and pulled, but he couldn't get out of the vines. He could only stare in horror as John's whole body continued to be devoured by fire. He was going to lose him...

"STOP!"

Everyone turned around to see Jeff walk toward his brother, on his knees, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck, tears falling down his eyes.

"Stop this." He whimpered. "Please...I'll do anything, just stop this."

"Jeff, no!" Gangrel exclaimed. "That is the last thing you want to do. Don't give your soul for this demon."

"He's my brother you sick blood sucker!" Jeff screamed at his former mentor. "And...I have to be with him."

"That's so sweet..." Matt cooed, kissing his brother's hair. "Tell you what, you do anything I want, and I'll make sure Johnny boy no longer becomes a Roman Candle. Okay?"

Jeff silently nodded his head. Matt grinned.

"Good." He stated simply before placing a hand on John's heart. Immediately the flames started to be snuffed, and the vines surrounding Orton's body disappeared, the Legend Killer falling on his hands and knees to see his beloved's body being burned, only a black husk of his former self.

"Oh my god..." Brian reped,coering his eyes. "I'm going to hurl."

Matt picked Jeff up in a gentle bridal style before walking out of the doo He gave an evil grin t Gangel, taunting him by stating, "You'll never win". He then walked off, as Jeff looked back with a sad and pleading look in his eyes.

"We have to do something!" Paul exclaimed. "At this rate we're going to lose Jeff!"

"We've already lost someone." Maria said sadly, placing a gentle hand on John's forehead, staring into his pale blue eyes. The WWE Champion tried to say something, but it was painful even to move his lips.

"I don't know what we can do at this point." said Thorn, bowing his head. "Even if we used all of the magic power we had, it wouldn't work if the fire penetrated deep into his soul.

Randy stared at the broken shell of his beloved friend and soon-to-be husband. His eyes were filled with rage, as his hands were trembling. He grit his teeth in anger.

"That demon shall pay for his crimes!" He hissed. "I will not stand to let an innocent be killed in this bloodshed!"

"Um...Randy?" asked Ashley, noticing the strange behavior of the Legend Killer. "Are you alright?"

Randy paid no attention to the blonde diva as his eyes rolled to the back os his head, his skin turning a ghostly pale as vessels of black blood began to pour through his veins. He waved a hand over John's body as a film of water began to cover the dark husk.

"W-what's going on?" asked Mickie. "What is that?"

"It can't be..." Gangrel whispered. "No...how could that be possible?"

"Uh..." said Paul, looking at the blonde vampire then back at Randy. "What's going on?"

"Sin came and killed me and my brother Dis years ago." Randy hissed, still lost in his own world of sorts. "But now, I shall make sure he and everyone else related to him die...I'm going to wash away all of that sin, and get my hands on that nasty Sloth once and for all..."

A wave of darkness poured over the Legend Killer, his body being draped by a cloak with reptilian spikes going down the back and a long slitery tail curling near the legs. His hands soon became claw-like, his face soon becoming covered in green-blue scales. He then whipped his head toward the vampires, staring at them intently.

"Now what?" asked Ashley. "Why is he looking at us like that?"

"We have to get out of here..." Gangrel gasped out. "Now...we have to get-"

He couldn't finish his sentence as Randy rushed toward the vampire, a clawed hand going through his chest. The vampire could only stare in shock, staring at the blank look in the Legend Killer's eyes.

"Time for your sins to be washed away from this plane..." Randy hissed. "Don't worry, it won't be long now..."


	14. Chapter 13: Jaunary 23, 2007 IV

_**A wise man once said, "If you don't learn from the past, you'll be doomed to repeat it."**_

_**Well, in situations like this, we're already doomed to repeat it, even if we didn't know anything about it. Sometimes, life can be so strange. One day you're somoene, the next day you're parading in someone else's skin?**_

_**What can be wrong with that? We all wanted to be different than each other the day before so why not?**_

_**Well, what if you couldn't remember who you were long ago? What if you tried so hard, closed your eyes, hit yourself in the face, and went to therapy, and you STILL couldn't get what was wrong with you.**_

_**Well, here I am going through it. And I hate it.**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**A Change of Face**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter 14-Innocence Lost and Never Returned**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Oh my god..." gasped Brian, seeing the situation. Randy—possessed by some sort of Eldrich Abomination—piercing a talon through Gangrel's heart. The elder vampire's eyes were wide in shock, his mouth open, trying to let out a scream although nothing came out.

Randy pulled the talon out of Gangrel's chest, pulling out some sort of giant bubble of water with black gunk floating inside it. He looked at it with disgust.

"You shall no longer clog this man's 'soul' no more." He hissed, piercing the bubble with his claws. The water splashed down onto the floor, the black gunk also disappearing. There was some silence as everyone stared at the Legend Killer with shock, horror and fear.

"W-what the hell did you just do?" Paul exclaimed, pushing Randy against the wall, nails becoming talons and piercing Orton's shoulders. "How could you just go immediately kill someone who's trying his hardest to help good friends of yours?"

Randy scowled and pushed Paul back. "I didn't kill him, I purged him of all of his sin." He snapped. "His soul was so full of it that had it not been for my intervention, he would be stuck within the Fifth Circle longer than he has been a vampire."

"Fifth Circle?" Maria repeated, face growing white. "Y-you're a Keeper of Hell, aren't you? One that purges people of sin once they die..."

Randy didn't reply but soon placed a hand on his forehead, as if in pain. Soon enough the black cloak he was wearing disappeared, and his eyes returned to their natural state. His skin became pinker and he looked human once more.

"Man..." He groaned. "What happened to me?"

"A lot of things, that's what." said Ashley. "Once Matt took Jeff away you started screaming about scum, evil, something about Dis...and you covered John with water.

"John? John!" Randy screamed in a panic, rushing to his friend's side. He looked in shock—John was trapped in some watery bubble, the water becoming a dark black as John's blank and distant eyes made him look as if he was dead.

"What did you do thim, Randy?" Mickie screamed. "What did you do to John?"

"I...I don't know." Randy answered back. "I remember...getting angry and I blacked out. But...I feel as if this happened before..."

"What, your temper tantrum or the fact that you NEARLY killed a guy?" asked Brian.

"I mean, something happened when I was younger." said Randy, closing his eyes. "Something on the lines of me running from someone, and me crying out for help...and then I blanked out. But I felt angry, and then...nothing..."

Gangrel coughed, taking in some air as he placed a hand to his heart. Thorn and Ariel helped him stand up, as his legs made him a bit wobbly.

"A Hell Keeper...a reincarnated one." He gasped out. "Out of all the things we needed—and out of all the souls in this world..."

"Tell us later, 'Grel." said Maria, looking down at John. "We need to find a way to get him out of this water thing..."

Randy placed a gentle hand against the water, but was surprised that his hand was able to go through it. It looked very firm, but it seemed as when he placed his hand inside, the water soon flew away from the burnt husk and into his hand. With a cry of shock, Randy pulled his hand back, seeing all of the water that surrounded John now floating in a giant buble.

"What the heck is that stuff?" asked Ashley, pointing to the black gunk. "It looks like oil..."

"No...it's sin." said Thorn. "Souls accumulate that whenever they commit one of the seven vices. Gangrel had a bit of a drinking problem in the past, so he was committing the sin of Gluttony, and that was also mixed with the sin of Sloth as well."

"That's nice and all, but now what do we do?" asked Paul. "John's still hurt from whatever Matt whatever did to him, and Jeff has been taken into his own brother's clutches!"

"Right now, we must figure out what has happened." said Ariel. "There is something familiar to the appearance of the monster who possessed this Legend Killer, and we must find it."

"I rather not." said Randy, trying to grasp the bubble of water. When he did, it popped like a water baloon and splattered onto the ground.

"Eww..." said Mickie. "That looks disgusting."

"Disgusting or not, it did the trick." said Maria. "John's healing..."

Everyone entered the hotel room, surrounding the unconscious WWE Champion. His skin was no longer charred, regaining its pink tone. His chest was rising up and down, and as Maria placed a hand on his chest, she could feel a steady heartbeat.

"He's alive..." Maria gasped out. "Whatever Randy did to John, it cured him of whatever Matt did to him!"

"That's so cool." sdaid Brian. "You think it can cure my blood addiction?"

Gangrel whapped him on the head. "This is no time for sarcasm and jokes, Fang." He snapped back. "This is a serious matter...Hell Keepers are notorious for making sure they catch their prey, and once they have them, they have them."

"What exactly are Hell Keepers?" asked Ashley. "Demons?"

"Similar to Demons, but not the same." said Ariel. "There are nine keepers, each one specifically chosen to keep over a layer of Hell. Whenever a Keeper dies, or has served their duty long enough, they are then sent to Earth and live out human lives. Because their souls are human, they can go to heaven when they die."

"How do Hell Keepers even become Hell Keepers?" asked Mickie. "Are they chosen?"

"They are chosen, but only if the demons find a very powerful human soul who has committed a horrible sin over and over again." Kevin Thorn explained. "Then they work for as long as they need to work—equal work in Hell to equal all of the sins and evil they committed on Earth."

"And you're saying that Randy's one of those Hell Keepers?" asked Paul.

"He was one." Gangrel replied. "However the past life of a Hell Keeper usually comes out when there is lots of sin and darkness around. And when that happens, the human side falls into unconsciousness so that their Hell Keeper side takes over and purifies the area of darkness. Although something has been bothering me."

"What's that?" asked Ashley.

"How exactly was Randy able to tap into his Hell Keeper powers at a young age?" asked Gangrel. "Surely an innocent like him could not see that much evil."

"You get attacked by him, and now you just assume that he had powers when he was younger." said Maria with some sarcasm. "That's all we need."

"This isn't funny guys!" said Randy. "What's going on with me? Who am I? What am I?"

"You're Randall Keith Orton, youngest World Heavyweight Champion, one half of the Tag Team Rated RKO, and currently engaged to current WWE Champion and World Tag Team Champion John Cena." Maria answered. "But who you were many years ago, we're not certain."

"This needs research." said Thorn, standing up. "Blood, Fang. We're leaving."

"What?" Brian exclaimed. "But we have to keep an eye on John..he's an inncoent victim in all of this."

"He was an _**oblivious**_ victim in all of this." Gangrel replied through bared teeth. "And if you want a midnight snack, you're coming with us." He then stared at the divas. "And that includes you three."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Ashley. "We don't know if John's okay or not."

Paul rubbed his chin in thought before a lightbulb appeared above his head. "I got it!" He exclaimed. He then whispered something in Mickie's ear, the happy-go-lucky diva nodding her head in reply.

"That could actually work!" said Mickie, turning to Brian. "Oh Brian..."

"Yeah?" asked the blonde Hooligan.

"You must be _very _hungry, right?" asked the WWE Women's Champion. "Well, why not drink some of John's blood? There's no more sin so it must be super tasty..."

"What are you getting at?" asked Ashley. "You know what happens when Brian gorges on too much..." Mickie stared at her as Ashley soon came into realization as to what was going on. "Ohh..."

Brian stared at the WWE Champion, seeing his veins pulsing with blood. His mouth began to water, but his mind was telling him not to give into temptation. But it was there, John's neck just ready to be bit into and for him to drink all of that delicious red liquid.

"W-what's going on?" asked Randy, seeing Brian staring intently at John. "Why is he-"

"MINE!" Brian screamed as he pulled Cena into a sitting position, tongue running through fangs. Then he bit deep into the WWE Champions' neck, blood flowing into his mouth and down to his throat. It was so pure, and there was a distinctive taste of mint laced with it. God, it was a bloody Mint julep that was pouring down his mouth.

John slowly opened his eyes, having the sense that someone was attacking him. With his peripheral vison, he saw Brian sucking on his neck and he screamed.

"GET OFF OF ME!" He cried, pushing Brian away. "Get off, get off!"

"But you taste so good..." Brian whined. "Can I at least have one more second?"

"Of you giving me hickeys?" John exclaimed. "Hell no! I'm getting married in four months, I don't want guys like you to..."

Paul immediately clamped a hand over the Champ's mouth before he could say another word, not wanting to let his partner hear anything that could've been taken the wrong way.

"Aww..." Brian pouted. "I'm still hungry though...but on the bright side, at least we know that John's okay."

"Jesus Christ..." said Randy, stepping back. "You're a vampire?"

"How perceptive." Gangrel muttered sarcastically, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What else did you notice about us? That we were all trying to save your lives before someone butted in?"

"That's enough Gangrel." said Maria, standing up. "Our work here is done. All John and Randy need is some rest, and then we'll tell them everything."

"Let's get going to our comfy—yet spooky looking—beds then." said Ashley, stretching her arms. "It's been a long night."

"It's going to be a lot longer if we don't find a way to stop this mess." said Thorn. "Now, it is time that we leave..."

"Sorry that we dragged you into this mess." said Maria to both Cena and Orton. "Please forgive us..."

And that was all that was said as the eight soon left the hotel room, leaving the two best friends to wonder what had happened.

"Jeff being raped by Matt, Matt having crazy powers, vampires, and now this..." said Randy, staring at his hands. "What's happening?"

"I don't know..." John answered back. "I just don't know..."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Jeff grunted as Matt pushed him onto the bed, a look of wickedness in his eye. The Rainbow Warrior was trembling in fear, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to escape his brother this time.

"P-please Matt!" Jeff cried out. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"You're right." said Matt, wrapping Jeff in a gentle embrace. "I'm just glad you're alright though, I could've killed you."

Jeff's eyes widened at what was said. Matt was admitting it was his fault and tenderly embracing him? Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Dear god, what have I done?" Matt continued, still wrapped in the hug. "I was trying to protect you, and everything went oh so wrong, The screaming, the fire...I'm so sorry Jeff..."

"You're sorry?" Jeff repeated, disbelief in his voice.

"Truly and utterly sorry." said Matt, kissing Jeff on the forehead. "I didn't mean to do those nasty things. I mean, I can technically be charged for arson for what I've done."

The embrace became a little tighter as he continued, "Jeff, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. Pushing you away from your friends, attacking you, hurting you mentally and physically...and especially for fucking you so many times. It was wrong for me to do those things."

"Do you really mean it?" asked Jeff, swallowing hard.

"I do." Matt replied, nodding his head. "I just wanted to protect you, but my giant big brother instincts got in the way and then this happened. I just want to protect you, can you forgive me?"

"I don't know..." Jeff whispered. "Is that really you?"

"Matthew Moore Hardy, one half of the Hardy Bros., started OMEGA at the age of 19, been in a 6-year relationship with Amy 'Lita' Dumas.' Matt recited. "I mean seriuosly Jeff, it's me. Can an impostor come in here, wrap you up in a gentle embrace and tell you things are all right while spouting out all of these details of his personal life?"

"If that impostor was controlling your mind, maybe." Jeff replied.

"Why can't you accept the fact that I'm apologizing and am sorry for my actions?" asked Matt. "Why are you so scared? I won't hurt you..."

"You've tricked me many times before..." Jeff replied. "Every time you try to take care of me, you hurt me...you're not protecting me, you're hurting me."

"What do you mean? I've taken good care of you..."

"And how is raping me protecting me?" Jeff exclaimed, pusihg Matt away from the gentle embrace, wrapping his arms around his chest.

"Because it's my way of telling you how much love I want to give you." Matt whispered as an evil grin crept onto his face. Jeff turned around and gasped when he found thorny vines sprout and grab onto his arms and legs, pinning him onto the bed, all the while his brother continuing to speak. "Oh yes, I love you very much. I have to protect you from those people,. You were hurt by them in the past, but I can take away the pain..."

"No Matt, please!" Jeff pleaded. "You're only hurting me more!"

"No I'm not," said Matt, tilting his head to the side. I'm filling you up with my seed, with my essence, with my emotions of love and protection. No Jeff, I want you by my side..."

As he said these words, the elder Hardy's nails became talons and soon began to slice and tear through Jeff's clothes, until he was completely naked and all of his clothes fell onto the floor. Jeff could only shiver in feer as he knew what was coming...he was going to be raped yet again after being fooled by his brother's kindness.

"Why?" asked Jeff. "Why are you doing this? Why can't you just be the same Matt who took care of me?"

However, Matt heard the entire prhase wrong. Instead of 'Why can't you be the same', he heard it as 'Why can't you be sane'?

"Sanity is overrated Jeff." Matt replied. "But only when one is truly on the edge of his rope does he need to take matters into his own hands. No longer shall I wait for help, I shall take matters into my own hands. Any last words?"

"I want my brother back." said Jeff.

"Your brother is here, you have him back...what else do you want?"

"Please don't take me tonight..." Jeff whispered.

"I've already taken you away from your friends, so that's not possible now, is it?" asked Matt. "I just want to show you my love. You're my love, my angel, my sacred, my blessed...you are the world to me, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Now come on, it's time to take your medicine."

Jeff started to sob, knowing that he was doomed. Tears trickled down his eyes as he began to beg and plead for someone to help him.

"Mama...mama...please make him stop!" He sobbed.

As Matt was about to go in for the kill, he stopped. His face became less lusting, and soon became one of remorse. The thorny vines soon released their grip as Matt whispered, "Jeff, are you alright?"

"No I'm not!" Jeff screamed. "Just go away!"

"But you were crying out for Mom..." said Matt, taking Jeff into a gentle embrace, kissing away the small tears falling down his eyes. "You must be in pain."

"Of course I was calling out for Mom, who else can I call out to?" Jeff replied, covering his face with his hands. "You're nothing but a complete monster, Matt...I want you back, I want the original Matt Hardy. Come back...come back..."

Jeff began to mourn, his tears falling down his face once more, shivering like a bunny rabbit lost in a winter covered forest. It was sickening to be in his brother's embrace, particuarly if his brother had been corrupted by darkness.

Matt placed a gentle hand onto his brother's head, running a few nimble fingers through his hair. "Don't worry, I won't take you tonight..."

Jeff sniffled and cracked open one of his eyes at that statement. "You won't?" He whispered.

"Not tonight, after all you went through some horrific events." Said Matt, kissing his brother on the forehead once more. "Now let's get some sleep..."

Jeff slowly got out of the bed as Matt pulled back the sheets. Matt then pulled Jeff close to him, the younge rHardy shivering due to lack of warmth and clothes. Matt ignored this as he wrapped his strong arms around Jeff's pale tummy, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Good night Jeffie." Matt whispered hotly into his brother's ear. "Sleep well."

Jeff slowly nodded his head, but tried his hardest not to show the tears falling down his eyes. They would be the only things keeping him company throughout the whole night.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Randy was having a hard time sleeping. He didn't understand what was going on; one minute, he was angry to see his own friend being burnt to a crisp. Then he blacke dout, and now some freaky stuff was going on. It was around 2 AM when he fell asleep, but when he woke up he found himself in a murky swamp.

"H-hello?" He said, standing up. "Is anyone out there?"

There was a laugh. Randy turned around, seeing the fog being lifted as a young boy came towards him. He looked like a child versin of the Legend Killer, but was dressed in a black cloak and had scales, fins on his arms, ears and a reptilian tail. His white eyes stared at the older man with curiousity.

"Let's play, Randy!" The child giggled. "Play, and play and play forever!"

"Who are you?" asked Randy, walking toward the boy, water sloshing against his legs. "And where is here?"

"Play, Randy!" The boy repeated. "Play with me, like we always did!"

"Do I know you?"

"Play with me, play with me!" That was the repeated cry of the strange reptilian child. He took Randy's hand into his own. "Please?"

Randy gazed into the eyes of the young boy...strange as it sounded, he looked familiar. As if he knew him from long ago...

"No...I can't..." said Randy, pulling away from the boy. "I'm sorry...but I have to go..."

"You're leaving me again..." The boy said softly, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Why? Why are you doing this to me?"

"I don't mean to." said Randy. "But I have to..."

"Don't leave me!" The boy cried, getting on his knees. "Don't make me be alone again...please...please..."

But as Randy walked toward him, the fog began to thicken once more, taking the boy with it. But it didn't stop the sobbing to echo in the dark area.

"So, you made it at last."

Randy turned around to see another figure walking toward him. This one looked exactly like him, but also kept the reptilian features of the young boy, but his hands soon became reptilian claws, and he also had forked tongue that stuck out in the air eveyr now and then, a noise similar to a snake hissing.

"Hello, Randall Keith Orton." said the figure. "I am Phylegyas, the keeper of the Fifth Circle of Hell."

"H-hell?" Randy gasped out. "I can't be in Hell yet, I'm alive."

"This is just a representation of the circle that you once stayed in years ago." Phylegyas continued. "I've come to talk to you about your history. You are a demon, a Hell Keeper."

"I-I'm not a demon, I'm human!" Randy replied.

"Try your hardest to deny it, and you'll find it harder to fight it." Phylegyas hissed. "You were me a long time ago, and nothing can change. Our minds are linked, because down at the core you and I are the very same person."

"No, you must be mistake. I have human DNA, not a demon's...do demons have DNA?"

"ENOUGH!" Phylegyas roared. "Listne and listen well...it is your job to become a Hell Keeper and purge this world of sin. In no time, we will become one, and then this world shall be cleansed."

"No...no! I won't let that happen!" screamed the Legend Killer, trying his hardest to run away from the figure. The fog was covering him, so he couldn't see his surroundings. For in a few seconds, he was face to face with Phylegyas once more.

"You cannot escape your destiny, Randall." said Phylegyas. "We shall become one, and we shall rid the world of evil once again. And this time, you're not going to forget about me...just like you did seventeen years ago."

"I don't remember you..." said Randy, stepping back. "Who are you?"

"The question is 'Who was I'?" said Phylegyas. "When you were but a little boy heading off to school for the first time, you climbed up a tree and never came down. But then, you met up with someone known as 'Phylegyas'...your imaginary friend."

"My what?" Randy gasped out.

"The two of us were inseperable, and you were influenced by me more and more." The Hell Keeper continued. "You told me your darkest secrest, and you wanted my company more and more...but one day, when you started 4th grade...it happened."

"What happened?" asked Randy weakly.

"You were chased by two bullies down an alleyway and were about to be beaten to death." Phylegyas answered. "In a state of panic, you called out to me. And I took control. I purified the boys of sin, but the two died of shock from my appearance. Then, you were taken to the hospital and soon connected the deaths of the boys to my appearance. When I tried to talk to you, you immediatley told me to go away, and forced yourself to forget me and everything related to me forever."

"Y-you were the one...who did that..." Randy gasped out as memories began to flood through him. "No...no...please...this can't be..."

"I saved you Randy Orton, and what did you do?" said Phylegyas. "You ignored me, you forgot about me, but...we'll be together soon...and you'll never forget about me ever again."

Randy closed his eyes as he felt the fog encase him, but it didn't stop him from seeing the white eyes of the demon...those eyes telling him that he wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Randy woke up in a cold sweat, hand on his heart as he took in oxygen. That dream...no, it was a nightmare...it was haunting him, with that demon telling him something from his past. It couldn't have been real...but that demon was coming to purge the world of all sin. It was going to kill people, wasn't it?

John slowly stirred awake. He let out a big hawn as he sat up, staring into the frightened blue eyes of the Legend Killer.

"Are you all right?" He asked his friend. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Randy turned his gaze to John...but in his eyes, he saw the reptilian face of the demon in his dreams. He pushed John away, knowing full well what was going to happen.

"G-get out!" He screamed. "John leave now!"

"What?" asked John, trying to understand what was going on. "Randy what's going on?"

"It's you..." Randy hissed, getting out of the bed, and pointing an accusing finger at the WWE Champion. "Just get going...please, just go!"

"But I can't." said John. "I need to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine...but if you don't go, I don't know if I will be okay. Please..." Randy pleaded. "Just go..."

John soon wrapped his arms against the tatted torso of the Legend Killer, the younger man flinching at the touch.

"Tell me, what happened," John whispered in his beloved's ear. "Please, I want to help you."

"No..." Randy whimpered. "John...please get away...please..."

He pushed John out of the way as he got on the ground, his whole body trembling. "No, no, no, no..." He chanted. "Please...stop this...stop this...stop this! Take me if you will, but leave John alone! Please...please..."

He soon let out a horrible scream as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His skin color became milky white with black blood flowing through his veins. He screamed in terorr as his spikes grew from his back and a tail wrapped around his muscled body. His ears soon became fin like, hands became reptilian claws, face became scaly...and as he turned to look at John, he could see a row of pointed teeth being run by a long pointed tongue.

"Finally..." Randy hissed. "I'm free at last!"

"Randy?" said John, looking at the Legend Killer with disbelief and horror. "No..." 


	15. January 24, 2007 I

_**A wise frog once said 'It's not easy being green'.**_

_**Was he talking on that as a color, or race? Never mind, who am I to ask the famous Kermit the Frog on trivial matters such as that?**_

_**I once thought I was someone special...then I grew into someone who was part of the norm. I hated that, and I soon went AWOL (please don't let me get into details), got into a group, got booted off, and then went on my own path.**_

_**I can't do that anymore...in a few months, I'm getting married. But in a few hours, I found out the truth.**_

_**And it's not easy being green...or maybe better, it's not easy being a being from Hell.**_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**A Change of Face**

**by Green Phantom Queen**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Chapter 14-From the Gates of the Abyss, He Arrives**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Randy/Phylegyas stared at John with interest. Although it was hard to tell since his eyes had rolled to the back of his head. He parted his lips, as if he was going to say something, but those lips were shut. John stared in shock, words caught in his throat, eyes widened in fear. This demon, possessing his best friend...this couldn't be real.

The demon took one look into John's eyes and asked, "And who are you supposed to be?"

"John Felix Anthony Cena, Jr." John replied, inching near the pillow at his side. "Who are you? And what have you done to Randy?"

"I am the former Phylegyas of the Fifth Circle." answered Randy/Phylegyas, the voice sounding more hollow and laced with a tone of seriousness unlike the Legend Killer. "I watched over the souls corrupted with Sloth and carry off their sin by the river Styx. However, one day while keeping an eye on the souls, I did not suspect Sloth himself to appear. He pushed me into the river, and because I had been in contact with a being so full of sin, the river reacted and swallowed me whole. I drowned in my own river while Sloth looked on."

The hell keeper let out a sigh before continuing. "I became reincarnated as the man you see before you. But when that man was nothing but an innocent child, he manifested me as his imaginary friend. We were happy together, and were inseparable until that fateful day."

"What happened?" asked John weakly.

"...he was attacked by two bullies, and I purified them of sin." said Randy/Phylegyas. "They died of shock, but it was never reported on who 'killed' them. Randy was taken to a hospital and was healed of his wounds, but when he discovered the truth, he made him forget all about me in the attempt to never forget that incident. However, when he found you burned by that evil man I sprung into action."

"So you're possessing him, aren't you?" John exclaimed. "Well?"

"I am not possessing Randall Keith Orion, I **am** Randall Keith Orion" Those white eyes glared at Cena with some anger. "Please try and keep your facts straight before blurting them out."

"Sorry...but in this day and age, demonic possession is still something of a confusing thing."

"I see..." said the demon. "So...you're probably wondering why I chose not to reveal myself until now, right?"

John nodded his head in reply.

"It's because I wasn't needed...a Hell Keeper only appears when darkness and sin have reached a point that they must purify it. When you were being burned by those black flames, the darkness within them would've devoured your soul, and therefore made you unable to become reincarnated in the future. You maybe a little sore in the shoulders, but if we go to your vampire friends, they should cure your rusty joints."

"My...what?"

"Your vampire friends." Randy/Phylegyas repeated. "If I recall, they were going to meet up with us today. We should go meet them?"

"But..." John trailed. "Don't vampires burn up in the sun?"

"Not _**these**_ vampires." said the demon.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Morning broke as Gangrel lead the group to the hotel. Thorn explained to the three divas that their kind was a very rare race, able to withstand exposure to sunlight for a couple of hours at a time. But even then, Ariel was sporting a black umbrella to cover her and her boyfriend while Brian and Paul had hooded jackets. There was some looks as everyone stared at the group...but no one made any comments about it.

"Those beds were super comfy." said Brian. "Haven't slept like that in years!"

"If you substitute 'beds' for 'coffins' then yeah..." Ashley shuddered, recalling sleeping in a coffin with a red pillow and blanket keeping her warm. "I was shivering for most of the night because of what Matt did to poor John."

"Imagine what he could to do innocent people like Chris Benoit or even Shawn Michaels if things took a turn for the worst." said Paul. "Shawn wouldn't take it likely...he'd probably go Van Helsing on Matt."

"Shawn was one who would get a little too 'crazy' when it came to it." Gangrel muttered under his breath. "However, I do respect him for going past a human's own limitations. Although I somehow feel that something's wrong with him..."

The hotel door opened, as John and Randy were seen sitting on a couch, not looking at each other. It was then the group noticed the Legend Killer's attire...a deep black cloak with a high collar that was covered with chains.

"Uh..." said Mickie, noticing the attire. "What's going on?"

"I should be asking that." John answered, standing up. "Vampires? I'm supposed to believe that two guys that I used to work with on Smackdown! are vampires?"

"Well don't blame us, blame our ancestors long ago." Brian replied. "And uh...sorry about the blood thing, I get hungry very easily."

"We know." The three divas remarked.

Thorn took a good look at the Legend Killer's outfit.

"Hello Phylegyas. How are you?" He asked.

"What's it to you, vampire?" asked Randy/Phylegyas. "I cannot stay much longer."

"What business do you have returning?" asked Ariel. "And what shall you do now that you have awakened?"

"Randy Orion—the name I am now going by—must meet up with the current Phylegyas to regain his memories and abilities. Then, I want you to keep a close eye on him...people who were once demons become insane very quickly.

"And for my background, you can talk to my...'mate'. He shall tell all."

The demon closed his eyes, the cloak disappearing in a shroud of shadows along with the reptilian appendages. The Legend Killer felt dizzy and he collapsed onto John's lap, looking tired.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked John.

"He will once we get back to your hotel room." said Thorn. "And as for you, Cena...you have some explaining to do for all of us."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"And that's it." said John, spending at least ten minutes explaining what happened this morning. "Apparently Phylegyas drowned in the river Styx because Sloth contaminated him and then became reincarnated into Randy Orion When Randy became five, Phylegyas manifested himself as an imaginary friend and killed two bullies later on. In fact...Randy became so traumatized, he forced himself to forget him."

"And when you were burned by those flames, Phylegyas took over." said Maria. "Now it all makes sense."

"But poor Randy." said Mickie, noticing the sleeping Legend Killer. "He's so confused; I would be too if I found out that I was best friends with a demon."

"He's also very vital to our mission." Gangrel stated. "He might be able to save us from the darkness...unfortunately Hell Keepers—even ones reborn as humans—have two fatal weaknesses."

"And I'm guessing it's not holy water and crosses, right?" said Paul.

"Correct." said the elder vampire in reply. "First, Hell Keepers cannot stay on Earth for far too long and use of their powers to purify sin exhaust them. If they go through too much, they can either fall in comas or die.

"The second weakness is that they can't stand angelic powers. If they are near the presence of angels or an angel is using their powers on them...let's just say that it isn't a pretty site."

"Okay, so in other words exhaustion and heavenly forces." said Ashley, trying to place the explanation into simpler terms. "Got it."

Suddenly, there was a scream. Everyone turned to see Randy bolt up, panting for breath, and a hand on his heart. Sweat was pouring down his face and his eyes wide with terror.

"Oh my god..." He whispered. "That place...and those voices..."

"It's all right, Orion" said Maria. "You're safe."

"What did you see, Randall?" asked Gangrel. "Don't keep this bottled up."

"I saw...people walking and moaning amongst this murky swamp." Randy explained. "There were people submerged in water and being pushed inside...and then I saw myself being pushed into the river and I could only hear people crying out and screaming while I was drowning in that water. Oh god..."

"Partial memory gain." Ariel murmured. "It's time for the real Phylegyas to arrive, however."

"How does one contact a Hell Keeper?" asked Ashley.

"Only two types of people can contact a Hell Keeper," Thorn explained. "First, only a reincarnated Hell Keeper can contact one, or they would had to be a living human who was cleansed of sin by a real Hell Keeper. All they would have to do is cry out the name of the demon they wish to see."

"Oh, so it's sort of like _Beetlejuice_!" said Mickie, a light-bulb going off in her head.

"Are you guys insane?" John exclaimed. "This is a demon! Not some sort of movie poltergeist! A DEMON!"

"Hell Keepers are different than Demons, a sub-race you can say." corrected Gangrel. "And I suggest you have a little more respect for them, John Cena. Had it not been for one of them, you would've been dead and no one would've believed Matthew Moore Hardy killed you."

"You really have to believe us on this one." said Brian. "You have no other choice. Randy may be our only hope at this point in saving the WWE...and even the world from darkness."

"Just go to a mirror...and chant the demon's name three times." said Randy, slowly nodding his head. "All right."

"Wait, you're going to through with this?" said John, seeing Orion slowly leaving the bed and heading toward the bathroom. "This isn't your imaginary friend from when you were a kid...this is a demon, a demon with the power to possibly kill you."

"But he saved your life, while I couldn't do anything." Randy retorted. "And if I don't talk to this demon, there's a chance you won't survive the next time Matt tries to kill you. Neither of us wants the other to die...especially since we're so close to our wedding..."

"Wait..." said Paul, interrupting them. "You're getting married? I so knew it! Bri, you owe me first dibs of our meal tonight."

"Shoot." Brian muttered under his breath.

"All right, then." said Maria, closing the bathroom door. "There's no turning back...Randy, call for Phylegyas three times in the mirror."

Randy nodded his head as he stepped into the bathroom, a hand firmly pressed against the mirror. He stared into the eyes of his reflection...those eyes that carried the air of someone knowing something deep and secretive...something that was kept from himself.

He grasped onto the bathroom counter, taking a deep breath, he whispered one word.

"Phylegyas..."

There was nothing, except his own reflection copying that same word.

"Phylegyas..." Randy repeated a bit louder, some fear laced in the tone. Once again, there was no reply. Then, he tried it once more.

"Phylegyas!" screamed the Legend Killer. "How many more times do I have to say it? Phylegyas! Phylegyas! PHYLEGYAS!"

As the last syllable left his mouth, Randy slowly turned around, seeing a dark figure rising from beneath the ground, milky white eyes staring at him with interest. The figure...looked somewhat like him, but had more reptilian features and his whole face being covered with black-green reptilian scales. The figure, swathed in a black cloak with silver lining had a frown on his face as he stared at the Legend Killer.

"Uh..." said Randy, staring at the demon. "Are you...the one..."

"Who did you think I was?" the demon retorted. "Santa Claus?"

"No...I just thought, that this whole thing...was a joke."

"Like your stupid mortal games of 'Bloody Mary'? Or that superstition of putting a candle in front of a mirror to see the face of your soul mate? What a load of garbage..."

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Randy snapped back. "I called you here to talk about my...past."

"I noticed." Phylegyas commented. "But what is your reason for interrupting a very excruciating treatment for one of my souls?"

"...There's this man named Matt Hardy who...uh...has been corrupted by darkness. He's gone crazy, burning a friend with black flames, and constantly raping his brother Jeff. I think he's hurt some of my other friends too. And last night, I was told that I was talking about sin, Sloth, Styx...and something about an imaginary friend."

"I see..." the demon replied coolly. "Now can you describe to me this 'darkness' that your friend has."

"Uh...I think I remember seeing some sort of black rose necklace." Randy replied, trying to remember what happened the night before. "But aside from that, I don't know anything. My friends know more about this trouble...they're just beyond the door."

"All right. But before I talk to them, I must do something for you."

Phylegyas placed a cold, slimy hand onto Randy's own forehead. The Legend Killer shuddered at the touch as he noticed the demon's eyes glowing with an evil fire.

"Memories of old, lost inside the rebirth of this soul." The demon chanted. "I command you to rise again, and bring down all of the darkness and sin in this world."

Randy soon gasped, his whole body being consumed by black wisps of fire. It was burning him, his skin was being devoured by this raging inferno. He let out a scream as he tried to snuff the flames...but his body was rigid and paralyzed...thoughts raced his mind.

He was going to die, wasn't he?

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

"I hope this works out." said Ashley, staring at the closed bathroom door. "I mean..."

Before she could finish her statement, they heard it. A scream. John was the first to stand.

"Oh my god..." He gasped out before he bolted toward the bathroom door. "Randy are you..."

He pulled the door open, his eyes widening in surprise at what he was seeing. Randy, his body covered in a blaze of darkness, its searing heat radiating off of the Legend Killer as he was curled in a ball, screaming for the pain to stop. John immediately clasped his hand onto his lover's, but was pushed back by a clawed hand. Cena looked up in shock, seeing the Hell Keeper glare at him with anger.

"Take him away from the recovery process and you'll kill him." The demon hissed.

"If I don't take him away from the fire, he'll die!" John screamed. "Don't you understand that?"

"John!" Gangrel barked at the WWE Champion. "Still your tongue; we are talking to one of the Keepers of Hell."

"Keeper of Hell my ass!" John snapped back. "How can we even tell if these demons want to help us! They can be siding with Matt for all I care!"

"John, it's not like we don't have a choice!" Mickie exclaimed. "Kurai, or Sin as he's calling himself, has corrupted Matt to the point that he's actually going to kill people. Phylegyas may be our only hope in stopping this madness."

"What did you say?" Phylegyas asked, eyes widening. "Did you utter the name of the Father of Vices?"

"She did!" said Brian. "And if we don't stop him, we're all in trouble..."

"This is an important case." said Phylegyas. "Sin prays on a person's deepest desires and then magnifies their own vice, twisting their once innocent thoughts into vile ideas."

"That must mean that Sin twisted Matt's love of Jeff into obsession, possession and lust!" said Paul. "Oh man..."

"Is there anything we can do to stop this threat?" asked Thorn. "Even with all of us working together, it's still not enough as he has the means of literally hurting people. And what's more, his brother constantly keeps sacrificing himself to save us."

"I'm afraid that there is no cure to stop your friend." Phylegyas answered. "All you can do is stop the corruption from spreading until we can find a suitable punishment for your friend."

"Do NOTHING?" Maria exclaimed. "I want to do something—_**anything—**_to save Matt. But do nothing? No! I can't!"

Phylegyas pinched the bridge of his 'nose', waving a hand over Randy's hunched figure that snuffed the black flames. The Legend Killer stopped screaming, but was now shivering and whispering under his breath.

"You humans always want to go into action, even though you are going to fail in your endeavors." The demon muttered sarcastically. "But Matt's darkness is growing at an exponential rate. You must let it rise...and then it shall fall.

"However, because you are so insistent in saving your friend, I shall suggest that you gather allies. Powerful allies...ones that will be able to protect your friend from the darkness. That is all I can say right now."

"All right, we'll take that advice to heart." said Ariel.

"And one final word of advice." said Phylegyas, the demon slowly becoming enshrouded with mist. "Matt might not be the only one shrouded in darkness...be on your guard."

"But..." said John, only to be met with a glare by the demon.

"No buts. This is advice, and I advise you to take it. Ignorance has caused many tragedies to befall mankind, I hope this won't be one of those cases."

That was the last the Hell Keeper said, before disappearing in the mist. At the same time, Randy was slowly getting up, hand on his forehead and taking in some deep breaths.

"Are you...alright?" asked Ashley. "Does it hurt?"

"I'm...fine." Randy replied. "Just...a bit dizzy. I'm seeing visions...from my past life. A murky swamp...people walking and moaning amongst the stone ground...lifeless bodies drowning in a river...ugh, I need to lie down."

"It's probably for the best." said Brian. "But still...this whole thing is going to get out of control sooner or later. We have to be on our guard."

"There's someone else who has powers like Matt...but who?" said Maria, rubbing her chin in thought. "We don't even know what the person looks like or where they are...this is so frustrating."

"What's even more frustrating is who our allies are." Gangrel snarled. "I know who that demon was talking about."

"Who was he talking about?" asked Paul.

Gangrel didn't say anything, but rather, ran a thumb down his neck, as if to signify the execution of a criminal.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

As if to make things even WORSE, that night at the Smackdown! House Show, there was a knock on the door. Kane snarled, hating that someone was interrupting his 'meditations'-if one includes the fact that it was him concentrating on how to make the Miz's life a living hell.

"What is it?" growled the Big Red Machine.

There was no voice, but a sheet of paper was slipped underneath the door. Kane picked the item up and inspected it. It was a letter written in black ink in fancy calligraphy. He read the letter before crumbling it in his hand.

"Taker." He said to his brother. "We have the return of a **slight** problem."


End file.
